


En ödesryttares berättelse

by SilverGardenStories



Category: Star Stable
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 38,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGardenStories/pseuds/SilverGardenStories
Summary: Den natten somnade jag med ett pirr i magen. Hade jag tur kunde det finnas en lika bra häst som Luna i stallet...





	1. Första dagen på Jorvik

"Jaha, nytt allting. Ny ö, nytt liv, nya vänner, nya fiender och nya äventyr! Undrar vad som väntar mig?" De och flera nervösa andra tankar for runt som bin i mitt huvud. Jag hade nyss flyttat till ön Jorvik med drömmen att bli antagen till Jorviks hippologiska institut. Jag hade lite erfarenhet av hästar men jag hoppades på att lära mig mer på Jorvik. Ön var känd för sin vackra natur, sina naturtillgångar och för sitt speciella band till hästar. Hundratals hästintresserade tjejer och killar kom till Jorvik varje sommar för att rida. Vissa invånare påstod att hästarna var öns själar men det trodde jag inte riktigt på.

Jag hade anlänt till Moorland-stallet efter 2 dagars resande. Moorland-stallet var det stall alla nya samt ridlägerdeltagare kom, enligt broschyren jag hade fått. Det var stort och gästvänligt. Personen som tog emot mig berättade att alla deltagare fick en häst tilldelad över sommaren. Jag kunde knappt bärga mig för att se mer av stallet och naturen. Klockan 9 nästa morgon skulle jag träffa en Justin Moorland på innergården för att få en rundvisning av stallet och presentera mig för hästarna.

Stugan jag fick låg ett stenkast från stallet. En 3-rummare som var liten men mysigt inredd, jag kände mig hemmastadd på en gång. Jag hade ingen att dela stugan med men det gjorde inte mig något, jag var lite av en ensamvarg. Efter jag hade packat upp mina saker och kollat in stugan ordentligt skickade jag ett sms till mina föräldrar så de inte skulle bli oroliga "Hej! Jag har kommit fram utan problem. Stugan är mysig och ligger nära stallet. Imorgon ska jag äntligen få se mer av stallet och området och kanske hitta en häst! Puss och kram, Daniela!"

Kanske ska berätta lite mer om mig själv? Jag heter då Daniela, är 15 år och hopplöst förälskad i hästar. Jag lärde mig rida på fastlandet för 5 år sen. Jag kan grunderna men jag är definitivt inte en skicklig ryttare. Jag visste en del men efter en ofrivillig avsittning hade jag tappat självförtroendet. Med andra ord: om någon hade gett mig ett prov hade jag fått höga betyg men inte på ett ridprov. Tråkigt men sant, ridlärarna hemma sa att det var synd att jag hade blivit rädd, jag var tydligen en naturbegåvning.

Min favorit på ridskolan var en svart ponny med stjärn i pannan som hette Luna. Sockersöt och jättesnäll att rida och pyssla med men tyvärr var alla på ridskolan förtjust i henne. Man fick nästan slåss för att ens få borsta på henne, nackdelen med att dela favoriten med alla.

Jag fick nys om Jorvik och dess utbildning för en månad sedan när jag hade gått ut grundskolan. Jag blev nyfiken och anmälde mig. Nu hade jag chansen att bygga upp det skadade självförtroendet och lära mig mer på en ö som dyrkade hästar.

Den natten somnade jag med ett pirr i magen. Hade jag tur kunde det finnas en lika bra häst som Luna i stallet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Den här berättelsen kommer att handla om min resa till att bli en Ödesryttare. Under resan kommer jag släppa små hintar och om ni känner mig väl kommer ni säkert veta vad det är ;)


	2. Morningmist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> När hon hörde att jag närmade mig tittade hon upp och jag kunde nästan höra hur det klickade till mellan oss. "Morningmist" läste jag på boxdörrens namnskylt.

Solens strålar hade fått äran att väcka mig nästa morgon. I normala fall är jag väldigt morgontrött men när jag kom på vilken dag det var blev jag klarvaken. Idag skulle jag äntligen få upptäcka ön! En snabb titt på klockan sa att dagen hade pågått i 8 timmar ungefär.

En frukost, ett besök till badrummet och ett val av kläder senare stod jag på innergården och väntade spänt på min guide. Prick kl 9 steg någon ut från det stora huset jag hade beundrat innan. En lång kille med svart rufsigt hår, vit tröja och gröna byxor. Han var snygg! Jag började nervöst pilla med flätan. "Hej och välkommen! Jag heter Justin Moorland och jag driver stall Moorland tillsammans med min far, Thomas. jag har bott här hela mitt liv och jag älskar den här ön! Och jag misstänker att du är..?"

Jag svarade nervöst "Jag heter Daniela... Det lilla jag har sett av ön är vackert! Så vad gör ni här på den här gården?"

"På somrarna driver vi ridläger för alla nivåer och åldrar. Under resten av året tränar vi hästar för olika discipliner. Det är jag och min far samt några andra tjejer. Vi har för tillfället 5 hästar i träning och 15 hästar för ridlägren. Några affärer har öppnat här för att deltagarna ska kunna köpa souvenirer, och för oss att köpa utrustning och foder osv. Och om du är osäker på något behöver du inte vara orolig, det finns alltid någon att fråga. Kom så visar jag dig runt!" sa Justin glatt. Han började gå mot stallet och jag följde efter ett par steg bakom. När vi hade gått genom grindarna stannade jag och bara gapade. Det var så stort, och så fint! Aktiviteten var låg eftersom dagen hade nyss börjat och folk tog väl sovmorgon.

De affärer som var öppna hade påbörjat sin dagliga rutin med att sälja allt från kläder till utrustning till foder. Doften av läder, stall och hästgodis spred sig i luften och jag stod bara och njöt. Justin flinade åt mitt ansiktsuttryck. "Visst är det härligt med alla dofter? Jag tröttnar aldrig på det här livet..." Han slöt drömmande ögonen och njöt av omgivningen.

 

"Hallå! Justin! Vakna och kom hit!" Rösten tillhörde en tjej med rött hår som stod vid stallet med en spade i ena handen och vinkade frenetiskt med den andra. "Maya! Hej! Kom Daniela, du måste träffa stalltjejen." Justin vaknade ur dvalan och gick mot Maya med mig i hälarna. Hon log stort och jag kände på en gång att den här flickan kunde bli en bra vän. "Välkommen till Moorland, paradiset på jorden! Jag heter Maya och jag är stalltjej sedan flera år tillbaka." Flickan log igen. "Har ni kollat in det mesta eller har ni börjat med stallet?"  
"Vi har kollat in affärerna men jag vill gärna se hästarna nu, jag har längtat efter det här!" Jag stod och hoppade på stället av förväntan. Maya skrattade. "Alltid det roligaste!"

"Tar du över Maya? Far ville prata med mig om GED och deras planer." Justins leende slocknade och han började gå tillbaka till huset. Jag såg efter honom. "Vad handlade det om?" frågade jag nyfiket.

"Jag kan förklara när vi har mer tid." sa Maya kort. Sedan log hon och sa "Ska jag presentera hästarna som brukar gå varje sommar? De står här!"  
Boxarna beboddes av hästar i olika storlekar och färger. Jag visste sedan innan att det var Jorvikiska varmblod och Jorvik var kända för dem. De förekom i alla färger utom tigrerade var runt 155-170 cm i mankhöjd. Och jag kunde välja vilken jag ville ha! Maya började presentera dem och berättade om deras egenskaper. Alla tittade ut i hopp om att få en godbit och en klapp.  
Angelsong som var busig när man red(ironi någon?), Tigereye som var en hejare på hoppning, Royalcrown som var läromästare och perfekt för nybörjare...

Jag kan inte riktigt förklara vad som hände sedan, men jag såg en box längst bort där något huvud inte stack ut. Jag drogs som en magnet mot den och kikade in. Där stod ett fuxsto med genomgående bläs och fyra jämna strumpor på alla benen. Jag uppskattade hon var runt 160 i mankhöjd. Och hon var så vacker! Nog för att Luna var söt men den här hästen var en skönhet! När hon hörde att jag närmade mig kikade hon upp och jag kunde nästan höra hur det klickade mellan oss. "Morningmist" läste jag på boxdörrens namnskylt.  
"Har du fastnat för Missy? Det var oväntat." sa Maya förvånat. "Varför? Hon är den vackraste i stallet." frågade jag.

"Jo... Vi hyrde henne i våras av ett par som skulle flytta utomlands. Det gick bra i början men jag tror hon tröttnade lite på att vara här med samma rutiner. Hon åt och drack som vanligt men när man red var hon lite som en kommando-maskin. Lydde ridlärarens order, utan entusiasm. Apatisk kan man kanske säga. Veterinären hittade inget fel på henne. Missy ska åka tillbaka efter sommaren." Sagan om Missy berörde mig in på själen. På något sätt hade jag fäst mig vid stoet och ville inte att hon skulle åka hem. Jag hörde mig själv säga "Kan jag åtminstone provrida henne?"


	3. Provridningen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Känslan var magisk! Jag hörde några klickande från mobilkameror men jag brydde mig inte om dem. Missy och jag var i en bubbla där omgivningen inte kunde störa oss. Var det såhär det skulle vara när allt klaffade?

Maya tittade stort på mig. "Prova kan du alltid men var redo för att bli besviken. Utseende är inte allt." Hon gick till sadelkammaren för att hämta Missys utrustning. Jag gick in i boxen med grimman i handen och möttes av ett par bruna ögon som på något sätt talade med mig. _"Hej fina häst...Jag är snäll, du kan lita på mig."_ viskade jag. Missy tog ett par steg framåt och började undersöka mina fickor. Jag skrattade till. "Du ska få godis efter det här, ok?" sa jag lågt samtidigt som jag satte på grimman.

Jag band upp Missy i boxen och började borsta henne. Hon slöt ögonen och verkade njuta av att bli ompysslad. Det fanns ett ställe på halsen där det kliade extra mycket. Hon sträckte på sig för det var så skönt. Ett skratt utanför boxen hördes plötsligt. Maya stod där och skrattade så hon vek sig. "Jag hade ingen aning om att hon hade ett sådant ställe! Jag hänger upp utrustningen utanför boxen, sen kollar jag om paddocken är ledig. Syns där!" Hon hängde allt på boxen och lämnade sedan stallet.

 

10 minuter senare ledde jag ut Missy till paddocken där jag gjorde henne redo för att sitta upp. Dragit åt sadelgjorden? Check. Stigbyglarna på samma längd? Check. Spänt hjälmens hakband? Check. Ett, två, tre satt jag i sadeln, lite högre än vanligt då jag hade ridit ponny en del pga. min längd.

Jag hade hela paddocken för mig själv! Jag kunde bestämma vilka vägar jag skulle rida, när vi skulle göra övergångar, underbart! Maya stod vid grinden för att hålla koll på oss. Hon gav mig tummen upp. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och tryckte mjukt med skänklarna.

Missy svarade genom att komma fram i skritt. Det var som att glida över marken! Hon hade ett skönt steg och var rätt skön att sitta på. Jag kortade tyglarna och provade några skritt-halt övergångar och Missy svarade med en gång. Jag behövde bara räta på mig och krama i tyglarna så hade hon stannat.

Missys trav var härlig! Hon hade ett friskt tempo och var redo för minsta lilla hjälp. Övergångarna trav-skritt gick genom omedelbart och hon väntade ivrigt på nästa signal. Var det här samma häst som Maya sa var en tråkig kommando-maskin?

 

När jag fattade galopp såg jag att publiken hade blivit större. Justin stod där, tillsammans med några tjejer i rosa jacka och en rund figur med vit mössa och rejäla skor på sig. Jag gissade på Thomas Moorland. Alla stod och tittade på oss. _"Ok flickan min, nu visar vi dem!"_ viskade jag till min rödhåriga vän. Vi vände snett igenom. Jag gjorde en halvhalt i hörnet och slöt om med skänklarna i samma stund vi vände in från staketet. Missy svarade genom att flyta fram och gå på tygeln. Känslan var magisk! Jag hörde klickande från mobilkameror men jag brydde mig inte om dem. Vi var i en bubbla där omgivningen inte kunde störa oss. Var det såhär det skulle kännas när allt klaffade?

 

"Ok Daniela, det räcker nu! Hon har gjort ett kanonbra jobb!" Mayas röst väckte mig från den underbara drömmen. Jag visste att Missy hade varit jätteduktig men jag hade kunnat rida i flera timmar. Jag gjorde halt på medellinjen och satt av. Jag tog tyglarna över halsen, drog upp stigbyglarna och gick sedan mot grinden. Maya strålade som en sol, far och son Moorland såg imponerade ut och tjejerna i rosa nickade gillande. Vad de hade för planer vet jag inte men ärligt talat brydde jag mig inte.

"Som du red! Jag har aldrig sett den hästen gå så bra med någon förut!" utbrast Justin. "Verkar som att Missy har hittat sin kompis!" instämde Maya. Thomas nickade. "Hon är en speciell häst, och jag tror ni är som gjorda för varandra." sa han med djup stämma.

 

Jag svävade som på moln efteråt. Nu hade jag blivit känd som "tjejen som kunde rida Missy" vilket jag tyckte var lite fånigt, men samtidigt gillade jag lite att stå i rampljuset. Men vad hade hänt i stallet för några timmar sedan, när vårt band just hade knutits?

Inte kunde jag ana att det bandet skulle sättas på många prov under vistelsens gång...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jag ska försöka att förklara så gott jag kan. Jag vill att du, läsaren, ska kunna leva dig in i varje detalj :)


	4. Bobcats-klubben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kan jag hjälpa dig med något?" frågade jag vänligt. "Är du verkligen så bra som du tror? Vem som helst kan rida din rödhåriga åsna men få skickliga ryttare kan slå oss. Ännu färre kan bli en av oss. Vi är Bobcats, den bästa och snyggaste klubben i Silverglade!"

Jag började göra mig hemmastadd på Jorvik och det var så härligt! Varje dag brukade jag hjälpa May med stallets olika sysslor och hjälpa till på ridlägren. Jag fick ofta hjälpa ovana deltagare från att sadla en häst till att sitta upp på sin ridlägerhäst. På kvällarna red jag Missy, och jag älskade varenda minut av det.

Strax utanför de norra grindarna höll de rosaklädda tjejerna till. Maya hade berättat att de kallade sig för Bobcats och var de snyggaste, bästa och tuffaste ryttarna i området enligt de själva. Och de var ofta elaka mot nybörjarna. Det fick jag lära mig den hårda vägen.

 

Jag hade bestämt mig för att utforska stranden och jag var tvungen att rida förbi dem vare sig jag ville eller inte. Jag hann knappt förbi skaran innan någon ropade på mig. "Hallå! Du där, på Missy! Kom hit!" Rösten tillhörde en blond tjej som satt på en skimmel utanför en stor paddock, mycket större än de innanför murarna. Jag fick känslan av att den här tjejen var ledaren för klubben. Jag vände och red tillbaka. "Kan jag hjälpa dig med något?" frågade jag ändå vänligt. "Är du verkligen så bra som du tror? Vem som helst kan rida din rödhåriga åsna men få skickliga ryttare kan slå oss. Ännu färre kan bli en av oss. Vi är Bobcats, den bästa och snyggaste klubben i Silverglade!" Sedan granskade hon oss, uppifrån och ner med ett hånfullt uttryck i ansiktet. "Och hur ser du ut? Alla vet att man ska ha Jollister-kläder. Missys utrustning, hur gammal är den och vilket märke är det? Inte från Jaharla, den saken är säker. Och du, håll dig borta från Justin. Jag gillar honom och han gillar mig, jag vill inte att någon som du ska stjäla honom." sa blondinen kaxigt.

Rödhårig åsna? Missy var mycket finare än skimmeln. Hennes utrustning kanske var gammal och sliten men de var välskötta ändå. Och jag kanske inte klädde enligt senaste modet men jag hade hela kläder i min smak. Vem i hela friden trodde den här människan att hon var? "Varför tror du jag vill gå med i klubben? Jag är ingen total nybörjare som du tror, jag har ridit i 5 år. Gillar du inte min stil så fine, men det är så jag gillar det. Och jag skulle aldrig stjäla någons pojkvän, det är under min värdighet" svarade jag iskallt.

"Loretta, låt henne försöka sig på ridbanan i alla fall? Ge henne en chans att visa det hon kan." Nu blandade sig en tjej med brunt uppsatt hår i leken. Hon verkade lite snällare än sin kaxiga kompis. "Det hänger gula snitslar vart du ska rida. Starten går här och målet är på samma plats. Lycka till." Hon pekade på en linje som var uppritad i marken och sen ut i skogen.

Jag ställde upp Missy på linjen och väntade. "3, 2, 1, rid!" hördes i luften. Min häst satte av med en sådan fart att jag fick hugga tag i manen för att inte ramla av. Vi följde de gula markeringarna förbi en liten smedja, upp på en väg innan vi red mot de östra grindarna, följde muren och gick i mål framför de två kompisarna. Jag visste att vi inte kunde slå deras bästa tider på en gång men vi hade visat att vi inte var så okunniga.

"Det gick undan! Åsnan kunde faktiskt springa fort." sa Loretta motvilligt imponerad. "Men du kan aldrig bli en av oss, det vet du väl? Eller vad säger du Tan?" Tan var tydligen namnet på brunetten. "Om du kommer tillbaka när ni fått mer erfarenhet så kanske ni kan prova den svårare banan. Sen får vi se om du kan bli en Bobcat. Hette du Daniela förresten?" frågade Tan.

"Ja, jag heter Daniela. Och betona OM. Jag vet inte om jag vill gå med i en klubb som rackar ner på nybörjare och sina hästar samt kommenterar klädstilar. Du var väl en osäker nybörjare en gång i tiden, eller lärde du dig att gå innan du kunde krypa?" Det sista riktade jag mot Loretta. Hon blev stum av piken. _"Där fick hon."_ tänkte jag innan jag styrde Missy mot stranden och en underbar ridtur. Missy gnäggade högt, det lät som att hon skrattade.


	5. GED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "De påstod att det var isens fel att bron rasade och givetvis kom de undan. Den egentliga anledningen var att de använde billigt och dåligt byggmaterial, mrs Holdsworth berättade det för mig."

Några veckor hade passerat sen jag anlände till Jorvik. Vi var mitt i sommaren och jag hade så kul. Ingen dag var sig lik och jag hade fått mig några vänner samt en och annan fiende. Missy och jag blev mer och mer som ett team. Jag hörde mig hemma på Jorvik!

 

En dag när det var väldigt varmt bestämde jag och Maya oss för att putsa läder. Det var ändå för varmt för att rida och deltagarna hade gått till stranden för att bada. Medan vi satt där och gnodde med trasor på mögliga och smutsiga persedlar ställde jag frågan som hade gnagt i bakhuvudet. "Maya, minns du dagen jag provred Missy? Justin skulle prata med sin far om GED. Vad är det för något?"

Maya satt tyst en stund innan hon började berätta. "GED står för Global Energy Domination. De gör skäl för sitt namn då de är ute efter total monopol på Jorviks tillgångar. Och det finns inget som kan stoppa dem. Ledaren, mr Kembell, har satt upp en byggarbetsplats strax ovanför kullen vid stallet." Hon pekade på en stor skylt som övervakade arbetet nedanför. "Han planerar att riva stallet och bygga lägenheter här. Hans män har gått i skogen där du red Bobcats-loppet och ställt upp sändare hela sommaren än sålänge. Thomas gör allt han kan för att bevisa han är ägaren över marken men som sagt, inget och ingen kan stoppa deras framfart."

Och sagan var inte slut än. "För några år sedan jämnade de Gamla Hillcrest till marken på jakt efter tillgångar. Verkligen tråkigt då det var en väldigt fin by... I vintras rasade bron över till Skördebygden och man gav GED skulden. De påstod att det var isens fel att bron rasade och givetvis kom de undan. Men den egentliga anledningen var de använde billigt och dåligt byggmaterial vid brobygget, mrs Holdsworth berättade det för mig. Och ett par veckor innan du kom började de borra efter olja på Everwindfälten, strax utanför Vingården. Jag och många avskyr dem som pesten. Men vad man än försöker sätta dit dem för så slinker de undan. Kembell är inte heller rädd för att gå extrema längder för att få hans vilja igenom. Just när man tror att han är fast blir man hotad och släpper honom." avslutade Maya.

"Milde himmel, vad hemska de är! Alla på Jorvik lider pga. av dem!" utbrast jag. Inom mig började en önskan att ta form. En önskan som handlade om att köra bort GED från Jorvik, kosta vad det ville!


	6. Upp i bergen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jag var så arg att jag kokade. Jag red in på stallplanen där jag satt av och ledde in min häst. Justin och Maya tittade ut från sadelkammaren när jag klampade in i stallet. "Har det hänt något?" frågade Justin. "Prata inte med mig nu." svarade jag ilsket.

En dag strax innan lunch hördes ett fruktansvärt brak från bergen. Stenar hade rasat och blockerat vägen upp till en övergiven gård och därmed eftermiddagens uteritt med ridlägret. En man ställde sig som vakt och fick alla att vända om. Men en halvtimme senare började Tan från Bobcats fråga alla i närheten om de hade sett Loretta. Några sa att de hade sett henne rida i bergen och nu var hon fast. Och ingen visste när det var säkert att rida igen.

"Snälla, ni måste hjälpa mig! Hon kan vara under alla stenar!" lät det under den halvtimmen. Tillslut fick jag ge efter. "Jag kan väl fråga vakten men jag gör det inte för Lorettas skull." sa jag bestämt till Tan medan hon drog en suck av lättnad.

Jag sadlade Missy och red upp till vakten vid backens krök. "Jag har sagt det förut och jag säger det igen; jag vet inte när det går att rida där, min kollega har inte bytt av mig och jag är så hungrig att jag skulle kunna äta en hel tallrik med grillat kött!" sa han trött. "Men jag måste rida förbi, en av våra ryttare kan ha fastnat under stenarna!" vädjade jag.

"Inte mitt problem, jag bryr mig inte om din vän är platt som en pannkaka. Mums, pannkakor..." frustrerad skulle jag rida tillbaka när jag såg på hans jacka att han var från GED. "Vänta lite, jobbar du för GED? Har ni någon maskin som kan röja bort stenarna?" slängde jag ur mig på ren chans. "Vi har en bulldozer på arbetsplatsen men jag tvivlar på att du kan låna den av chefen Kembell." sa han fundersamt. "Om du håller vakt kan jag visa att jag kan få låna den och kanske hämta en avbytare?" lade jag fram. "Avgjort!" svarade vakten en halv sekund senare.

 

Jag vända Missy och red mot arbetsplatsen vilket var lätt att hitta. Väl uppför backen vände jag höger och såg en bulldozer och en man i beige kostym. Jag gissade på att det var Kembell. Nu var jag tvungen att gå in på fiendens mark men det var för att röja stenarna och ev. nya ras. Jag drog ett andetag och styrde in. När Kembell hörde hovslagen vände han sig om och log kallt. "Vad har vi här? En liten flicka och sin häst, vad sött. Om du inte har något ärende hit så får jag be dig att gå, jag är en upptagen man." Kembells röst skickade rysningar nedför ryggen. Men jag lyckades få fram: "Det har skett ett ras och vi i stallet är oroliga för att en av oss kanske har hamnat under stenarna. Jag vill låna bulldozern och röja bort allt."

Kembell skrattade till. "Vad gulligt att ni bryr er om era vänner men jag är mer intresserad av att riva det stinkande stället och bygga förstklassiga lägenheter! Försvinn!" Han tog ett hotfullt steg mot oss och Missy backade bakåt nervöst. Just då fick jag en idé.

"Vänta! Om det skedde ett till ras när du byggt alla lägenheter, då har du kastat pengarna i sjön? Och det vore inte så bra, antar jag?" Det syntes att det tog skruv. "Du har rätt i den saken... Kör till, jag kan skicka bulldozern men då vill jag ha en gentjänst. Du ser motorsågen där borta? Den ska fyllas på med bensin då den ska återlämnas imorgon. Fyll på tanken, jag skickar maskinen." sa han och gick bort för att kolla på ritningar.

Jag avskydde tanken att behöva göra GED en tjänst men vad hade jag för val? Jag såg då att det stod 2 likadana dunkar fyllda med något, utan etikett. Medan Kembell inspekterade ritningarna skruvade jag av locket på bägge dunkarna och luktade på dem. Den ena var fylld med vatten, den andra var fylld med bensin. Sen var det som att den hemliga önskan jag burit på slog in. Jag tog den vattenfyllda dunken och fyllde motorsågen till bredden. Det om något som borde sinka dem. Den med bensin stuvade jag undan och hoppades att ingen skulle märka skillnaden.

När jag var färdig red jag tillbaka till Kembell vid ritbordet. Nu var fordonet borta och jag såg en gul fläck vid backen som arbetade för fullt. "Klart! Och en sak till: ge dina anställa lunch, de ska kunna ta över tillgångarna!" sa jag innan jag fattade galopp och red till backen. Vakten stod vid sidan om och såg förvånad och imponerad samtidigt. "Du lyckades alltså låna maskinen, snyggt! Nu kan jag ÄNTLIGEN äta lunch. Vi syns!" sa han och gick tillbaka till basen. Vakten var alltså imponerad över att jag kunde lura chefen över GED? Det sa lite grann...

Nu red jag uppför backen i trav och kunde lättat konstatera att varken Loretta eller hennes häst var under stenarna. Tack och lov!

Väl uppe red jag till vänster och såg en liten gård. Jag drog efter andan. Det växte ogräs och husen stod som tomma kroppar. Det låg nästan en sorglig anda över gården? Vad för historia dolde gården? Bakom en låg mur stod en vit häst och betade, med en blond flicka på ryggen. Loretta. Hon tittade förvånat upp på oss. "Hej! Vad gör du här? Och kan man rida ner nu utan att bli mosad?" frågade hon uttråkat. "Tan skickade mig för att leta efter dig. Jag fick samarbeta med GED för att kunna röja bort stenarna. Glad att se du är oskadd." sa jag utan entusiasm. Inget tack för allt besvär?! Efter det här skulle jag inte lyfta ett finger för att hjälpa Bobcats!

 

"Sa Tan åt dig att hämta hjälp? Snällt av henne... Sisten ner till paddocken!" ropade Loretta innan hon red nedför backen i halsbrytande fart. Missy och jag halkade efter rejält och hann inte ifatt, Loretta hade redan saktat av vid paddocken innan vi hade kommit ner. Väl framme hoppade hon av och Tan kastade sig runt hennes hals. "Du lever, tack och lov!" ropade hon medan jag red fram till paddocken och gjorde halt. "Jag mår fint, jag lovar! Du är jämt orolig för mig Tan, jag hade klarat mig själv!" sa Loretta lågt.

 

Nu hade jag fått nog. Jag fick hjälpa ett företag som ville köra bort oss, mottagit elaka kommentarer om min häst och förlorade ett lopp, för ingen nytta. Ett simpelt tack hade räckt gott och väl.

"Vad hade du gjort för att få bort stenarna då? Lyft bort dem kanske? Åh just det, du är väl rädd för att bryta naglarna och smutsa ner dina kläder. Och vem fick hjälpa GED för att hjälpa dig? Nybörjaren som inte vet ett dugg om mode och hennes rödhåriga åsna!" skrek jag. Loretta, Tan och de andra Bobcats-tjejerna stod tysta.

Jag var så arg att jag kokade. Jag red in på stallplanen och satt av. Jag klampade in i stallet med Missy i släptåg, ledde in henne i boxen och tog av utrustningen. Maya och Justin stod i sadelkammaren och diskuterade en häst Thomas funderade på att köpa. De tittade ut när jag kom mot sadelkammaren. "Har det hänt något?" frågade Justin. "Prata inte med mig nu." svarade jag ilsket. De förstod vinken och flyttade sig snabbt åt sidan för att jag skulle hänga tillbaka sakerna innan jag gick tillbaka för att borsta av Missy. Under tiden jag drog ryktborsten över Missys hårrem muttrade jag fula saker om Loretta. Rykten hade en lugnande effekt på mig för efter en stund la sig ilskan.

Missy tittade på mig och jag kunde nästan känna henne tänka _"Det är ok, jag gillar inte dem heller. Tack för att du försvarar mig."_ ¨Något med hennes sätt fick mig alltid att känna jag kunde göra vad som helst, inklusive säga ifrån mobbare.

 

När jag var klar la jag tillbaka borstarna i ryktväskan och satte mig i spånet. Nu var jag lugn igen och började slappna av. Missy hade börjat leta efter matrester i spånet men hon kom fram emellanåt för att kolla om jag satt kvar. "Daniela?" Jag tittade upp och såg Maya stå utanför, osäker på om jag fortfarande var arg eller inte. "Kom in du, det är ok" sa jag mjukt. Maya gick in och satte sig bredvid. "Jag och Justin hörde dig från sadelkammaren och vi vågade inte störa dig ifall du var arg. Vad hände egentligen?" frågade hon.

"Jag red upp till raset och vakten där sa att GED hade en bulldozer men det var tveksamt om jag kunde låna den. Sedan red jag till arbetsplatsen och Kembell ville inte låna ut den som förväntat men efter ett trick gav han med sig. Jag fick dock göra honom en tjänst men det var liv vi pratade om. Efter att stenarna hade flyttats såg jag Loretta vid en mur, oskadd. Hon sa inte ens tack för besväret utan sa istället att det var snällt av Tan att skicka mig. Sedan for hon iväg och jag var inte ens med på noterna. Vid paddocken togs hon emot av Tan och sa hon kunde klarat sig själv. Då fick jag nog och resten vet du eftersom det antagligen hördes över hela stallet." sammanfattade jag.

 

Maya satt tyst och sa "Att samarbeta med GED kan aldrig vara bra, du lär ångra det. Men vad otacksamt av Loretta! Jag får be Justin prata med henne, sådär får man inte hålla på!"

Jag skrattade till. "Du har inte hört det bästa. Kembell bad mig fylla på bensintanken till motorsågen. Men det fanns 2 likadana dunkar, den ena fylld med vatten! Så jag fyllde motorsågen med vatten, den lär inte fälla några träd imorgon och den skulle lämnas tillbaka samma dag också!" Nu började Maya också skratta. "Du är ett geni Daniela!" fick hon fram.


	7. Förstöra För Fienden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alla började skratta. Men det tystnade när Tan frågade "Vad menade den killen egentligen? 'Först motorsågen och sen det här?'" "Jag tror Daniela kan förklara den biten." sa Maya som inte hade långt till skrattet.

Några dagar efter mitt utbrott såg jag Justin stå i ett hörn och prata med Loretta. Man behövde inte vara ett geni för att se vad det handlade om. Loretta tittade ner i marken och verkade skämmas rejält medan Justin sa vad han tyckte om bortskämda tjejer som mobbade nykomlingar och deras hästar. Jag njöt av Lorettas utskällning, och det var inte bara jag. De andra medlemmarna såg lättade ut, som att någon framförde orden de hade velat säga om sin kaxiga ledare.

Nu när vägen upp till bergen var fri fick jag leda uteritter och vi hade så kul. En och annan avsittning skedde men de satt upp igen med ett leende och bjöd resten av oss på tårta. Missy älskade det, hon brukade ibland ta ett par glädjeskutt.

 

En dag när jag lärde ut persedelvård* med gruppen kikade Justin in i sadelkammaren och tecknade åt mig att jag skulle komma. Vad ville han? "Det var allt om persedelvård, nästa gång ska vi ha prov på alla delar. Nu får ni mocka hagar!" avrundade jag snabbt lektionen innan jag gick ut. "Vad är det Justin, varför så bråttom?" frågade jag i stallet lite senare, när alla lägerbarn hade gått ut beväpnade med skottkärror och grepar. Justin såg ut som att han skulle spricka av iver. "Jag har den perfekta planen att sinka GED, för ett par veckor i alla fall. Maya skulle hjälpa oss också! Ta med Missy, hon behövs!" sa han och gick ut. Jag hämtade träns och hjälm, tränsade Missy snabbt och gick sedan ut till Justin medan jag knäppte hjälmen.

Vid östra grinden stod Maya mycket riktigt, och till min stora förvåning, Tan och Loretta. Tan satt till häst och Maya hade en kikare i handen. Vad i hela friden pågick? Justin stod och väntade på oss. "Där är du ju! Nu ska jag avslöja min plan. Som ni vet har GED satt upp sändare i skogen och jag råkar veta hur man stänger av dem." sa man med lurig min. "Rycka upp dem och slänga dem i havet?" frågade Loretta.

"Men vet inte Kembell hur man sätter på dem igen?" sa Maya fundersamt. "Manualen måste väl ha det nedskrivet någonstans..." Justin skruvade på sig. "Den har försvunnit..." sa han oskyldigt. Tan hävde upp ett rop. "Du är ju för smart Justin! Stal du den verkligen utan att bli upptäckt?" Han log stort. "Låt oss säga att om det blir grillkväll någon gång så har vi ett bra startvirke!" svarade han medan vi skrattade.

Sedan blev han allvarlig. "Min plan är såhär: Jag och Maya ska sitta på muren och hålla vakt. Tan ska orsaka lite kaos på arbetsplatsen, Daniela ska distrahera arbetarna medan Loretta ska stänga av sändarna. Vakterna är rätt sega men var försiktiga" sa Justin medan han gav Loretta en pappersbit med några siffror på. Koden för att stänga av dem antog jag.

Maya hjälpte mig upp på Missy. Att rida barbacka var en ny känsla men ändå roligt. Tan ställde sig bredvid mig framför grinden och Loretta bakom oss. "Redo?" frågade Justin. "Japp!" sa vi. Sedan brakade det loss. Tan skrek som en indian och for som ett spjut mot arbetsplatsen. Hon hoppade över cementsäckar, hotade med att rida ner Kembell (Heja!) och orsakade annan kaos. Jag fick vakterna att springa efter mig och lät Loretta stänga av sändarna. Justin hade rätt i att arbetarna var långsamma, en snigel hade kunnat köra om dem!

 

"Det var den sista, reträtt!" vrålade Loretta när hon hade stängt av den sista. Tan tog ett sista hopp över en pyramid cementsäckar och galopperade ner mot säkerheten. Jag skulle just vända om när jag såg ett elskåp vid en stolpe. Jag styrde dit och öppnade luckan. En stor knapp hade lappen "slår av huvudströmmen". All el måste väl stängas av om jag trycker på knappen? Värt ett försök! ""Lights out!" vrålade jag medan jag tryckte på knappen och stängde av all el till arbetsplatsen. "VAD I HELA?" hördes en röst. Jag såg Kembell stå handfallen men röd som en tomat i ansiktet. Jag tittade mot stallet och såg Justin och Maya le som galningar. Tydligen hade de inte tänkt på det. Sen vände jag och red mot stallet.

"Hallå" Vad gör du?" hojtade en vakt som hade sett Loretta. Han började springa efter och han var oroväckande snabb. Loretta la benen på ryggen och satte fart mot stallet men hon var inte snabb nog. Loretta sprang mot smedjan för att försöka hinna undan. Jag manade på Missy i snabb trav och då såg jag det; Loretta snubblade och vakten hann nästan ifatt. Utan att tänka vrålade jag "stubben, nu!" och bad Missy öka farten. Loretta tog sikte på stubben med ny energi och precis när jag red förbi sträckte jag ner min hand. Loretta satte foten på stubben, tog min hand och jag lyfte upp henne i farten. Väl uppe på ryggen höll hon om midjan på mig, jag gav Missy galoppskänkel och vi for iväg. Vi susade in på stallplanen samtidigt som Justin låste grindarna framför näsan på de 2 arbetarna som jagat oss. "Vi har tyvärr stängt över lunchen men ni är välkomna senare."

"Sabotage! Ni ska få för det här!" sa den ena flåsande. "Ska ni säga?! Hillcrest, South Silver-bron, Vingården?" kontrade Maya. Männen gav upp och började traska tillbaka till arbetsplatsen. "Vad ska vi säga till chefen? Först motorsågen och sen det här?" sa den andre. Vad hans kollega sa hörde jag aldrig eftersom alla började tjoa av glädje över Justins plan hade funkat. Jag satt av och Justin fångade mig i en enarmad kram. "Snyggt jobbat alla, det där borde hålla dem på mattan ett tag!" sa han. "Det där var kul, när kan vi göra om det?" frågade jag ivrigt och fick alla att skratta. Men det tystnade när Tan frågade "Vad menade den killen egentligen? 'Först motorsågen och sen det här.'?"

"Jag tror Daniela kan förklara den biten." sa Maya som inte hade långt till skrattet. Alla blickar riktades mot mig. "I utbyte för att låna bulldozern sa Kembell att jag skulle fylla på bensin till motorsågen. Det stod 2 likadana dunkar utan etikett, den ena fylld med vatten och den andra med bensin. Jag fyllde den med vatten och gömde bensindunken, så när den återlämnades häromdagen har den i princip varit värdelös att jobba med!" berättade jag. Justin exploderade i skratt, följt av Tans och Lorettas fniss och Mayas klingande skratt. "Det var briljant Daniela!" sa Justin flämtandes med skrattårar i ögonen.

 

Senare den kvällen var jag i stallet för att kolla det sista för natten. Jag hade just låst sadelkammaren och skulle låsa foderkammaren när jag hörde någon ropa. "Daniela? Är du här?". Det var Loretta. "Jag är i foderkammaren!" svarade jag. Efter en minut gick hon in. Men det var en helt ny människa. Framför mig stod en skamsen och osäker flicka, helt olik den kaxiga och självsäkra jag mötte för inte alls länge sedan. "Vad kan jag göra för dig?" frågade jag misstänksamt. "Du kan lyssna på mig. Jag har funderat lite på mitt beteende. Det var faktiskt rätt schyst av dig att rida efter hjälp när berget rasade. Och när du räddade mig från vakten förut idag... Jag har varit en idiot. Förlåt, och tack för att du hjälpte mig. Både vid raset och från vakten. Tack." Loretta tittade ner i golvet. Jag trodde inte mina öron. Var det här samma människa som sagt elaka saker om mig och Missy?

"Jag kan inte förlåta dig helt, det vet du väl? Jag kan inte förlåta dig för att du var dum mot mig, Missy och nybörjare och när jag hjälpte dig ner från berget. Men jag kan säga varsågod för att vi hjälpte dig att komma undan." sa jag. Även om Loretta menade det ville jag inte lita på henne helt och hållet.

Hon såg upp. "Fred?" frågade hon och sträckte fram högerhanden. "Fred." svarade jag och vi skakade hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *För er som inte kan så mycket om hästar så betyder persedelvård att man tar hand om hästens utrustning :)


	8. Galne Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Att bli hotad med ett gevär var bland det värsta jag var med om och jag ville bara gömma mig. Justin nickade. "Tyvärr gör jag det, för galne Jasper Holbrook är min morfar...

Dagen efter Lorettas ursäkt bestämde jag att ta en tur för mig själv. Istället för att rida till vänster red jag till höger, uppför en backe mot en fyr. Ett stenkast från fyren låg ett gammalt, omgivet av taggbuskar och taggtråd. Vem bor eller har bott här? Magkänslan var inte bra, och Missy verkade lita på den också för hon började spänna sig och gå på tårna. Något var väldigt fel...

Sekunden senare ekade ett gevärsskott och Missy stegrade sig skräckslaget. Jag fick hugga tag i manen för att inte ramla av. Väl nere på marken igen började Missy dansa och visade tecken på att fly.

"Vem där? Försvinn?" Rösten tillhörde en gammal man med brun hatt, gul skjorta och en pipa i munnen samt ett gevär i handen. Och han såg inte så vänlig ut. "Stick innan jag skjuter igen!" vrålade han. Missy tänkte inte stanna längre än nödvändigt. Hon vände på en femöring och satte fart nedför backen och stannade inte förrän vi var utanför grindarna.

"Träffade du galne Jasper? Du är inte den enda som blivit bortkörd från hans mark." Justin hade sett oss tvärnita framför stallet. Han såg för en gångs skull väldigt dyster ut. "Kan man lugnt säga... Låter som att du känner honom väl." fick jag fram medan jag gled av Missy och landade med skakade ben. Att bli hotad med ett gevär var bland det värsta jag var med om och jag ville bara gömma mig. Justin nickade. "Tyvärr gör jag det, för galne Jasper Holbrook är min morfar..."

Mina ögon måste ha sett ut som femkronor för han började sedan berätta "Japp... Jasper har hatat min far sålänge jag kan minnas. Han tyckte inte om mina föräldrars förening, och när min mor dog i barnsäng blev det för mycket för honom. Jasper valde att dra sig undan från oss och det har varit så sedan dess. Jag träffade inte honom mycket under min uppväxt. Han har stoppat folk från att åka till Fort Pinta och det ska mycket till för att tina det hjärta av is som dunkar i hans bröstkorg. I ett valv i Fort Pinta ligger dokumenten som visar att min far äger marken. Men Jasper vaktar nyckeln. Vi lär bli tvungna att flytta till hösten." avslutade Justin sorgset.

 

Den kvällen låg jag vaken och funderade. Något måste ske för att öppna vägen till fortet och återförena familjen igen. Men vad skulle hjälpa? Sen kom jag på det: jag skulle göra det på egen hand!

Justin stod i paddocken och lagade några trasiga plankor när jag gick ut ur stugan följande morgon. Vad skulle jag säga egentligen? _"Hej, jag har en plan som kan hjälpa er!"_   Nej, jag måste göra det i hemlighet. Planen på att göra det solo kastades ut genom fönstret. Jag behövde hjälp och jag tror jag vet vilka 2 st. som kan hjälpa mig...

Jag gick till Bobcats högkvarter, aka största paddocken. Loretta och Tan satt med huvuden ihop och verkade diskutera något. De flög isär när jag närmade mig. "Hej Daniela. Vad för dig hit?" frågade Tan nyfiket. "Jag mötte galne Jasper igår och Justin berättade historien om honom och hur han har dragit sig undan familjen. Igår kväll hade jag en plan utformad men den försvann snabbt så jag behöver hjälp av er 2."

"Varför oss?" frågade Loretta. "För ni känner stället bättre än mig och jag måste ha en av er med mig." svarade jag.

"Vad ska du göra då?" undrade Tan och lutade sig framåt. Loretta väntade med spänd min. Jag började berätta om min plan: Jag skulle smyga sig in i Justins rum, leta efter brev som växlades mellan mor och far Moorland och ta dem till Jasper för att se hur han reagerade.

 

"Räkna med oss Daniela! Klart vi hjälper dig. Fortet har jättefina saker och det går en buss till Jorvik City där, och discot varje fredag och lördag ska vi inte tala om! Jag hörde igår att Justin och hans far skulle hämta hästen de pratade om att köpa. De åker till Firgrove i eftermiddag så de lär vara borta ett par timmar. Och Maya skulle på lunch i Silvergladebyn tillsammans med sin familj, och lägerbarnen åker hem ungefär samtidigt." sa Loretta ivrigt.

"Tan, jag vill att du hjälper oss in och sedan håller vakt, jag och Loretta ska leta genom rummet." lade jag fram.

"Bra plan. Kom till östra grinden när alla har åkt." sa Loretta.


	9. Att vara inbrotttjuv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hur svårt kunde det vara? Några viktiga papper kunde väl ligga varsomhelst? Fel!

Vid lunchtid var det dags. Loretta och Tan stod under ett fönster till höger om grinden. De vinkade åt mig att komma närmre. "Det här är Justins sovrumsfönster. Han brukar ha det halvöppet under sommaren för det ska bli svalt på kvällen. Jag lyckades lirka upp det så det är bara att smyga in. Om någon närmar sig visslar jag 2 gånger, ok?" sa Tan. "Vänta lite, vi kanske inte ska gå in med skorna på. Han kommer misstänka något ifall golvet är täckt med skoavtryck." kom jag på. "Du har en poäng. Vi tar av oss dem när vi kommer in." sa Loretta.

"Nu kör vi innan det är försent!" sa Tan. Hon och Loretta knäppte händerna och lyfte upp mig tillräckligt för att öppna fönstret och klättra in. Väl på plats tog jag av mig skorna och släppte ner dem till Tan. Loretta tog sig in med hjälp av Tan och mig och tog sedan av sig skorna. "Inne, nu letar vi!"

Rummet var prydligt städat och bra inrett, Justin har bra smak! Rosetter hängde på väggarna tillsammans med bilder på hästar han ägt, från shetlandsponnyer till storhästar. Garderoben var sorterat efter färg och skrivbordslådorna var perfekt ordnat. Bredvid den bäddade sängen stod ett nattduksbord prydd med en lampa, en tavla och en bok. Tavlan föreställde Thomas tillsammans med en vacker kvinna med Justins leende. Justins mor måste det varit. _"Så det är så hon såg ut... Var hon gravid med Justin när den bilden togs eller var hon bara lycklig över ha hittat kärleken?"_ tänkte jag och blev ledsen för Justins skull. Att inte få träffa sin mamma...

 

Hur svårt kunde det här vara? Några viktiga papper kunde väl ligga varsomhelst? Fel!

 

Vi finkammade rummet i en halvtimme innan vi gav upp. "De måste väl vara här någonstans!" utbrast Loretta. Vi satt på sängen och funderade. Tans stämma svävade in genom fönstret. "Har ni kollat Thomas rum? Värt ett försök!" Vi tittade på varandra innan Loretta ledde vägen till rummet. "Nu ser ni varför jag behövde er två, jag hade irrat runt här i evigheter!" sa jag till kompisarna.

Det var nästan en exakt kopia på Justins rum. Rosetter dominerade ena väggen. En katt låg och sov på sängen. Samma bild på Justins föräldrar stod på nattduksbordet. Men det här bordet hade små lådor man kunde dra ut. Loretta drog ut en på måfå och drog efter andan. "Bingo!" Hon höll upp flera pappersark och en medaljong. Vi läste pappren och det visade sig vara kärleksbrev som växlades innan de hade gift sig. "Om det här inte hjälper så ska jag rida ett lopp barbacka..." mumlade Loretta. "Bäst att vi sticker innan någon kommer på oss." sa jag. Även om vi ville ta reda på Justins familj var det här inte rätt tillfälle.

Vi rusade till fönstret där Tan stod. "Ingen har sett oss. Hittade ni något" frågade hon ivrigt. ""Loretta hittade kärleksbrev och en medaljong!" sa jag. Vi drog på oss skorna och hoppade ner där vi visade fynden för Tan. "Snyggt jobbat alla, vad gör vi nu?" frågade Loretta. "Jag springer upp till huset på en gång, lika bra att göra det nu." bestämde jag.

"Men om du blir skjuten då?" frågade Tan oroligt. "Om det blir så kan jag bli begraven med en kula i kroppen och ni kan tänka att vi försökte förena en familj." svarade jag och ryckte på axlarna.

Vad som hände näst förvånade mig. Loretta drog in mig i en kram och viskade "Var försiktig Dani..." Jag stod stel som en pinne. När hon släppte mig tittade jag dem båda i ögonen och sa på skoj "Röda rosor på min grav." Tan lovade att göra en begravning i Bobcats-anda innan de gick tillbaka till paddocken.

Jag tänkte _"Nu kör vi innan jag fegar ur..."_   Sedan stoppade jag ner medaljongen i fickan och sprang upp till Jasper hus.


	10. Konsten att smälta ett hjärta av is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Du igen? Sa jag inte åt dig att försvinna?" röt han. "Vänta, jag har några saker åt dig!" ropade jag.

Flätan hoppade på ryggen. Andetagen skar i lungorna. Den här backen var jobbig! Men jag fortsatte envist vidare. Jag hade lagt Moorland-stallets öde i mina händer och allt hängde på att jag kunde få Jasper att sänka garden, bokstavligen.

Jasper stod utanför och pysslade med geväret när jag kom. Så fort han såg mig fick han ett förvånat uttryck i ansiktet men det ersättes snabbt av det ilskna uttrycket jag blivit bekant. Jasper tog några hotfulla steg mot mig. "Du igen? Sa jag inte åt dig att försvinna?!" röt han. Jag ville vända om och lägga benen på ryggen men jag stod kvar. "Vänta! Jag har några saker åt dig." lyckades jag få fram. Jag var lamslagen av rädsla men jag fiskade upp medaljongen och räckte över breven. Han sänkte geväret men inte garden. "Vad är det här?" frågade Jasper misstänksamt. "Brev som växlades mellan Thomas Moorland och din dotter. Medaljongen är också hennes." sa jag. Han tog emot breven och började läsa.

Sakta men säkert såg jag hur år av ilska och bitterhet smälte. När Jasper hade läst klart såg han ut som han behövde en kram eller något. "Vilken dåre jag har varit... Jag borde ha hjälpt min svärson med att uppfostra hans grabb, istället för att låta sorg och ilska styra och förgifta mig under Justins uppväxt. Jag måste göra något åt det här, inte kan det vara försent!" sa han slutligen. "Så... Du kan tänka dig att försöka reparera förhållandet?" frågade jag försiktigt.

Jasper nickade. "Att försöka är inte fel. Men jag kan börja med att be om ursäkt för att jag sköt mot dig och din häst. Vad heter du förresten?" frågade han skamset. "Daniela. Och ursäkten accepterad. Jag kan hjälpa dig om du kan hjälpa mig. Moorland-stallet är i fara för GED vill riva stallet och bygga lyxlägenheter. Det enda som kan stoppa dem är om Thomas kan bevisa att han äger marken." svarade jag.

 

Jasper såg chockad ut, innan han blev beslutsam. "Den där slemhögen Kembell! Han ska få betala för allt ont han orsakat... Jag kan hjälpa dig. Kom hit imorgon morgon, jag måste smälta det här. Du får tillbaka breven och medaljongen, jag lovar på hedersord." sa han. Vi skakade hand och gick åt varsitt håll, han in mot huset och jag tillbaka till stallet.

På vägen hem gick jag med lättat hjärta. Det här kanske kunde gå! Stallet kanske inte behövde träffas av rivningskulan. Väl nere i stallet styrde jag stegen mot paddocken och Bobcats. Loretta såg mig först. Hon och Tan var glada över att jag levde. "Du lever! Hur gick det då?" frågade de. "Inte här och nu, min stuga efter middagen ikväll." sa jag lågt. De förstod vinken då det var folk vid paddocken och vem som helst kunde tjuvlyssna på oss.

Jag gick in i stallet för att berätta för Missy vad vi hade gjort, men jag blev stoppad vid ingången av Justin och Thomas. De hade bekymrade miner och jag fick känslan av vad det kunde handla om, men jag höll masken. "Har det hänt något? Var det problem med hästen ni skulle hämta?" frågade jag för att försöka avleda huvudämnet. "Nej, någon har brutit sig in i mitt rum och stulit mina brev samt Catherines medaljong!" utbrast Thomas. "Det som förundrar mig är hur det gick till. Det finns inget spår och inget annat försvann. Om du ser något Daniela kan du väl säga till?" sa han bedjande.

"Jag ska hålla utkik!" sa jag snabbt innan jag smet in i stallet och började mocka några boxar. _"Det var nära... Om sanningen kommer fram så ska jag lämna Loretta och Tan utanför det här, idén var min..."_ tänkte jag medan jag städade. Missy hade vilodag men hon fick en ordentlig rykt. Jag berättade för henne vad jag hade planerat och mina förhoppningar om att rädda stallet. Hon såg nöjd ut medan jag jobbade med ryktborsten över hennes hårrem.

 

Den kvällen knackade Tan och Loretta på dörren till stugan. Jag släppte in dem och så fort de hade tagit av sig skorna och slagit sig ner på min säng frågade de "Så, vad hände?". Jag insåg där och då att det var inte bara stallet som stod på spel, utan även deras paddock. Utan den kunde de inte träna. "Jasper ville köra bort mig först men han ändrade sig när han fick gåvorna. När han hade läst klart breven hade ilska och bitterhet bytts ut mot beslutsamhet. Jasper kan tänka sig att reparera förhållandet och lära känna Justin. Han vill göra bot för sina synder och rädda stallet. Imorgon morgon ska jag rida dit och se vad han har att säga, sen får framtiden avgöra. Och förresten, akta er med vad ni säger, alla tror att ett inbrott har skett." berättade jag.

Kompisarna satt och lyssnade spänt med stora ögon. "Att du vågade! Jag är imponerad Dani." sa Loretta. "Jag med, jag är glad att vi inte behövde begrava dig!" skojade Tan.


	11. Upp till bevis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Något hade hänt. Jag hoppade av och gick fram till dem med Missy i hälarna. "Daniela, kan du förklara vad som händer? Först inbrottet, sen rider du iväg utan att säga vart!" sa Thomas hotfullt. Jag svalde nervöst. Lika bra att berätta sanningen.

Nästa morgon vaknade jag vid 9. Idag kunde allt avgöras. Skulle stallet stå kvar och skänka glädje i framtiden eller hade Jaspers känslor svalnat över natten och bestämt sig för att inte hjälpa till? Jag var så nervös att jag inte kunde tänka på annat.

I stallet var det full fart. Första gruppen var i paddocken och andra gruppen hade stalltjänst. Jag ville så gärna hjälpa till men jag hade ett brådskande ärende. Missy hälsade mig med ett frustande och jag kände hur insidan blev varm trots nervositeten. Min fina vän! "Hej kompis! Idag ska vi rädda dagen!" sa jag medan jag borstade av henne. Jag hämtade sadel, träns och hjälm+chaps och skyndade mig tillbaka. Maya stod utanför boxen när jag kom bärandes på sakerna. "Varför så bråttom?" frågade hon. "Jag ska uträtta ett ärende, jag kommer tillbaka så fort jag kan!" svarade jag medan jag gjorde Missy redo. Efter vi kom ut på stallplan och kollat det sista satt jag upp och skrittade iväg, från en fundersam stalltjej. "Tur hon inte frågade mer, vad hade jag svarat då?" sa jag till min häst. Hon frustade till svar, som för att säga "Vet inte men du hade sagt något annat."

Vid backens början manade på Missy att börja trava och hon verkade förstå allvaret i uppdraget för hon travade på med långa steg. Uppe vid backen stod Jasper utanför sitt hus och väntade. Han vinkade när han såg mig. "God morgon Daniela! Jag har inte stått här länge så du behövde egentligen inte stressa!" hälsade han. "God morgon! Man vet aldrig hur länge nån har väntat innan de talar om det för en." svarade jag medan jag bad Missy att sakta av.

"Jag har läst breven om och om igen, och jag ska verkligen göra mitt bästa för att bli vän med Moorland-familjen igen. Och du har ett uppdrag att utföra eller hur?" frågade Jasper. Han sträckte fram ena handen med handflatan uppåt. I handen låg en liten nyckel. "Ta den här nyckeln och rid till valvet i Fort Pinta. Numret till valvet står på nyckeln. Hämta ut ägarbeviset och rid tillbaka hit. Sen byter vi; nyckel mot ägarbevis, medaljong och brev. Nu är vägen mellan Moorland och Fort Pinta officiellt öppet igen! Rid nu, tiden rinner iväg!"

Jag tog nyckeln och stoppade ner den i fickan. Sedan manade jag på Missy i kort galopp. Vi följde vägen som ledde förbi ett övergivet kapell och till en fästning som var stor och gul. Fort Pinta. Den var avskild genom en stenbro. Några tjejer stod vid en busshållplats inte långt från bron. Sa inte Loretta att det gick en buss till Jorvik City? "Ursäkta mig! Vet ni vart i Fort Pinta valvet ligger?" ropade jag. En av dem svarade "Närmast statyn av guvernör Gareth!"

 

 När vi hade korsat bron och ridit in genom portarna drog jag efter andan. Det var så fint! Jag skulle be Maya om en lektion om Fort Pinta en annan gång. Jag red in på torget där butiker  och en fontän stod och bidrog till en turiststämning nästan. Statyn var rakt framför oss och valvet på vår höger sida. Bakom kassan satt en kille med glasögon. "Hej och välkommen! Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?" frågade han. "Jag vill hämta ut innehållet från det här valvet." sa jag och räckte över nyckeln. Killen tog emot den, granskade den och gick sedan till valvet. Han låste upp ett litet fack och kom tillbaka med ett par papper ihoprullade och knutna med ett rött band. "Var det bra så?" undrade han. "Ja, tack för hjälpen. Och berätta för alla att vägen till Fort Pinta via Jaspers hus är öppen för alla igen är du snäll!" sa jag.

 

Så fort vi hade ridit över stenbron fattade jag galopp och lät Missy bestämma farten tillbaka till Jasper. Jag hade tyglarna i ena handen och pappren i andra handen. Att flyga som vinden var livet! Jag misstänker att Missy gillar det också...

Under tiden vi var borta hade Jasper samlat ihop breven och knutit dem med ett band så de inte skulle blåsa iväg. Han stod och väntade på samma ställe som innan. Missy gjorde halt precis framför honom och stod stilla. "Här får du nyckeln tillbaka!" sa jag och lämnade över den. "Ett löfte är ett löfte. Nyckel mot brev och medaljong." sa han och gav mig allt. Smycket hamnade i min bakficka och alla papper tryckte jag mot bröstkorgen. "Hälsa alla från mig!" ropade han medan Missy satte fart igen.

 

Precis vid grindarna saktade vi av till skritt. Men vad vi mötte hade jag inte förväntat mig. Far och son Moorland stod framför stallet tillsammans med Tan och Loretta. Thomas såg arg ut, Justin var chockad och tjejerna var rädda. Något hade hänt. Jag hoppade av och gick fram till dem med Missy bakom mig. "Daniela, kan du förklara vad som hänt? Först inbrottet och sen rider du iväg utan att säga vart!" sa han hotfullt. Jag svalde nervöst. Lika bra att säga sanningen.

"Till att börja med så har Tan och Loretta inget med det här att göra. Idén var min men jag behövde deras hjälp. Skulden är min, ok?" började jag. Tjejerna såg lätta ut för en sekund innan den byttes mot oro.

"Maya berättade för mig om GED och deras planer att riva stallet och bygga lägenheter. Sen i förrgår råkade jag inkräkta på Jaspers mark och han jagade bort mig och Missy. När jag kom tillbaka hit berättade Justin om familjen och om Jaspers relation till er. Och jag kunde inte släppa tanken på att stallet skulle rivas. Så jag kom på planen: övertala Jasper till att låta mig rida till Fort Pinta och hämta ut ägarbeviset. För att kunna övertala honom fick jag hjälp av Tan och Loretta med att smyga oss in och leta efter något som kunde hjälpa; breven och smycket. När Jasper fick se allt såg jag hur ilskan smälte. Idag gav han mig nyckeln till hans valv och lät mig hämta beviset och vi bytte sedan nyckeln mot smycket, breven och ägarbeviset. Jag ville bara hjälpa till med att rädda stallet... Förlåt" berättade jag. Skammen kröp i kroppen på mig, jag ville helst försvinna genom jordens yta.

 

"Få se om jag förstått dig rätt: du smet in i mitt rum och stal minnen av min fru, red till Jasper, lyckades smälta hans ishjärta, reste till fortet och hämtade ut beviset. Allt det för att rädda stallet?" frågade Thomas. Jag tvingade mig att möta hans blick. Jag nickade och sträckte fram alla papper (som för övrigt var oskadda trots att jag haft dem i handen) och la smycket ovanpå. Justin tog emot dem. De tittade på varandra och sprack sedan upp i ett stort leende.

 

"Det är otroligt! Du lyckades med det omöjliga Daniela! Nu kan jag bevisa att marken är min!" utropade Thomas. Jag och tjejerna tittade förvånat på honom. "Så du är inte arg på mig?" frågade jag försiktigt.

 

Thomas började skratta. "Nej det är jag inte! Du har räddat oss från att lämna gården!" Han drog in oss i en gruppkram. "Imorgon ska jag bege mig till rådet för att en gång för alla avgöra det här. Ikväll ska det bli fest! Tan och Loretta, sprid ordet till de andra i stallet. Daniela, jag vill tala med dig." sa han när han släppte oss. Tjejerna gick iväg medan jag och Justin stod kvar. "Jag kan inte tacka dig nog för att du räddat oss Daniela. Vi är dig evigt tacksamma. Från och med nu är du en del av familjen." sa Thomas allvarligt.

Han gick in i huset för att börja planera festen. Justin såg efter innan han vände sig mot mig. "Vad sa Jasper när du gav honom breven?" frågade han nyfiket. "Han sa att han hade varit en dåre som låtit bitterhet, ilska och sorg kontrollera honom. Nu ska han börja ta kontakt med er, sakta men säkert." sa jag.

Justin skakade på huvudet innan han sa "Du är något utöver det vanliga, det är en sak som är säkert. Säg bara till om du vill ha hjälp i framtiden. vi gör vad vi kan för våra vänner."

 

Den kvällen hölls det en stor grillfest och alla var bjudna, inklusive ridlägerbarnen och alla hade så kul. Med god mat och dryck, bra musik och dans var festen igång tills midnatt. Ridlägerbarnen sa att det här var det bästa på ridlägret hittills. Justin och Thomas envisades med att skåla för mig, den som hade räddat dagen och stallet.


	12. Duon förenas föralltid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas fortsatte prata om hur fin Missy hade blivit sedan jag började rida henne men jag märkte att jag inte ville lyssna. Jag kände hur en hand av is vred om mitt hjärta. Missy skulle säljas och vi skulle aldrig mer få uppleva Jorviks mysterier tillsammans,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All fakta om Fort Pinta har jag lånat från Jorvikipedia, er guide till Jorviks alla hemligheter!

Jag fick min lektion om Fort Pinta av Maya som utlovat. Det byggdes under vikingatiden och användes flitigt som skydd och bostadsplats under många krig. Jon Jarl byggde det under 1200-talet men guvernör Gareth moderniserade det under 1600-talet. Gareth gav även fortet sitt namn och idag står det en staty av guvernören på västra sidan. Vad man kunde lära sig! Stället drevs av en kille vid namn James och hade sitt huvudfokus på turism.

 

Missy och jag började ta lektioner av olika slag. Från dressyr till western till frihetsdressyr. Western var särskilt kul, dels för det var en helt ny gren för oss och dels för att det var nyttigt att inte traggla samma sak hela tiden. Plus att Josh, westernläraren, hade sett mig rida och tyckt att min talang för ridning skulle utvecklas. Men jag var inte redo att ta upp hoppningen igen, jag var fortfarande rädd efter olyckan. Jag och hästen hade missförstått varandra och det slutade med att jag hade landat bland bommarna. Sedan dess vågade jag inte hoppa högre än 50 cm.

 

Sommaren led mot sitt slut och ridlägren var över för i år. Alla åkte tillbaka till fastlandet med minnen för livet. Dagarna blev snabbt tråkiga utan alla ridlägerbarn som skojade runt och jobbade i stallet. Jag önskade innerligt att något skulle hända. Inte kunde jag gissa i mina vildaste drömmar vad som väntade nästa dag...

En dag när jag hade ridit lektion för Josh ville Thomas prata med mig. Flera tankar susade runt i huvudet; var någon sjuk, blev jag inte antagen till institutet, skulle jag åka hem till fastlandet? Men det han sa överraskade mig totalt. "Jag fick ett samtal från Missys ägare imorse. De har, som du vet, flyttat från Jorvik. Även om de älskar Missy kan de tänka sig att sälja henne då de inte kommer tillbaka på länge."

Thomas fortsatte prata om hur fin Missy hade blivit sedan jag började rida henne men jag märkte att jag inte ville lyssna. Jag kände hur en hand av is vred om mitt hjärta. Missy skulle säljas och vi skulle aldrig mer få uppleva Jorviks mysterier. Tårar brände bakom ögonen.

 

"Så jag tänkte fråga dig: vill du köpa henne?" frågade Thomas. Hade jag verkligen hört rätt? Vi kanske inte behövde skiljas åt! "Om jag vill?! Hur mycket ska jag betala?" svarade jag glatt. "300 Jorvik Shillings." löd budet. Hjärtat sjönk i bröstkorgen. "Jag har inte så mycket pengar..."

Men Thomas var ett steg före mig. "Vill du jobba i stallet nu under hösten? Vi lär ha fullt upp med hästarna, plus att Maya och Justin skulle uppskatta det.

 

Jag tänkte febrilt. Den här chansen skulle jag inte missa! "Vi säger så; jag arbetar ihop pengarna och betalar för Missy när jag fått ihop tillräckligt!" sa jag och räckte fram högerhanden. Vi skakade hand och nu började kampen om pengarna.

 

Jag gick upp tidigare om morgnarna för att fodra hästarna. Sedan gjorde Justin en lista åt mig på vad som skulle göras på förmiddagarna. Måla boxar, hämta foder, laga trasiga staket, ni förstår tanken. På eftermiddagarna utbildade vi hästarna. Jag hade fullt upp om dagarna! Vid dagens slut lämnade jag in listan och hämtade ut dagens "lön".

Efter en månads arbete hade jag sparat ihop 500 Jorvik Shillings, nu kunde jag äntligen köpa Missy! Thomas och jag gick igenom kontraktet och bestämde att Missy skulle ridas av bara mig. Vi var även överens om att Missys gamla box skulle lånas ut av en ny häst, för det var snart dags att bli en "nomad". Sedan skrev vi på kontraktet och tog varsin kopia. Inombords var det kaos; jag hade en egen häst! Inget kunde stoppa oss nu och vi var redo för vad som kunde möta oss!


	13. Maskerade ryttare och främmande båtar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Förvånade och lite besvikna vände vi och red tillbaka till stallet. Bäst att säga till Thomas så vi inte behövde störa dem. Men alla tankar på båtarna försvann när vi red in på stallplanen och såg brända spår på marken och Thomas röd i ansiktet av ilska.

Jag och Missy hade planerat att rida till stranden och njutit av en barbackatur. Eftersom jag inte hade kommit in på det hippologiska institutet var planen nu att ta ett sabbatsår och utforska Jorvik. Vinna befolkningens förtroende och göra lite småjobb här och där.

Jag var glad, nej lycklig, över att Missy var min och vi skulle fira. Men glädjen var kort när vi red bakom mrs Holdsworths hus och skulle galoppera. Stranden som i vanliga fall var tom och perfekt för en galopp var nu fylld med mörka båtar, containrar och människor som gick runt. De hade mörka rockar, mörka solglasögon och rejäla kängor på sig. Jag vågade inte smyga mig närmre ifall jag skulle bli bortkörd. Loggan "DC" stod på båtarnas sidor och på männens ryggar.

 

Vad i hela friden pågick här? Förvånade och lite besvikna vände vi och red tillbaka till stallet. Bäst att berätta för Thomas så vi inte behövde störa dem. Men alla tankar på båtarna försvann när jag skrittade in på stallplanen och såg brända spår på marken och Thomas röd i ansiktet av ilska. "Mina papper! Maken till fräckhet! Tjuv!" vrålade han åt någon. Vi travade fram till honom och såg en ryttare vid norra grinden. Den var klädd i röda kläder från topp till tå och med luvan nerdragen så man inte såg ansiktet. Hästen liknade inget jag sett förut. Svart som natten, med grå man och svans. Och den verkade ha någons slags aura omkring sig. I ena handen höll ryttaren papper, men jag kunde inte se vad. Sen insåg jag vad: Thomas viktiga papper!

"Den fräcka tjuven stal mitt ägarbevis och min kopia på Missys köpekontrakt!" skrek Thomas. Utan att tänka sporrade jag Missy och vi for iväg. Ryttaren måste ha trott att ingen skulle följa efter honom. Isåfall fick han glömma den planen när han såg oss komma i full fart. Hans häst började galoppera mot smedjan och lämnade brinnande hovspår efter sig. Missy lyckades komma upp i jämnhöjd med den svarta hästen, duktig tjej! Jag släppte tyglarna och sträckte mig över för att ta tillbaka det som saknades och efter lite kamp fick jag tag om pappren!

Ryttaren gav snabbt upp och ökade farten ännu mer för att fly. Samtidigt som jag lutade mig bakåt för att bromsa Missy såg jag ekipaget försvinna i tomma luften. Jag gnuggade mig i ögonen och nöp mig i armen, hade jag gått i sömnen? Men nej, jag var klarvaken. Och nu hade jag lite viktigare saker att kolla; de stulna pappren. En snabb koll på allt talade om för mig att inget saknades, tack och lov.

På vägen tillbaka funderade jag över den maskerade ryttaren. Vem ville stjäla papper från Thomas, och varför? Vem var kapabel att göra det? Vem dolde sig under huvan? Och hästen... Bara att tänka på den gjorde mig missmodig. Brinnande spår och en ondsint aura? Missy tittade på mig som för att säga _"Bry dig inte om dem, vi stoppade deras plan! Förhoppningsvis slipper vi se dem på ett tag!"_

 

Jag skrattade till. "Du har rätt kompis, de lär inte komma hit på ett tag! Jag vet någon som förtjänar extra godis efter det här... Och vi fick vår galopp även om det inte var på rätt plats!"

Vi återlämnade pappren till Thomas som var lättad över att inget hade försvunnit. "Jag vet inte hur han fick fatt på dem men det är uppenbart att vi inte kan förvara värdefulla saker här längre. Imorgon vill jag att du rider till Silvergladebyn med en kopia på alla papper. Väl där letar du upp rådsman och ber honom att låsa in dem. Du kan passa på att utforska byn och besöka Steve! Han driver stallet precis utanför byn. Möt mig här imorgon morgon så ska jag ge dig allt du behöver!" sa han.

Och som jag lovade fick Missy extra godis och en rejäl rykt. Ryktet om att jag hade jagat en maskerad ryttare spred sig som en löpeld och flera stycken från Bobcats kom fram till oss för att säga hur coola vi var. Jag tyckte inte att det var så viktigt men efter ha räddat stallet och stoppat en tjuv hade vår status höjts rejält.

 

När jag skulle lämna stallet mötte jag Justin i stallgången. "Tjena Dani! Pappa berättade för mig vad du gjorde. Helt otroligt! Jag har sagt det förut; du och Missy är speciella! Jag bara vet det, fråga mig inte varför!" sa han och skrattade. Jag log och sa "Ni hade väl gjort samma sak för mig om det var mitt stall som hotats av rivning och mina papper som blivit stulna."

"Haha ja. Jag hade gjort vadsomhelst för en söt tjej." Han log och gick sedan till en av boxarna. Ute ur stallet började tankarna fara. Vad menade han med det? Tyckte han verkligen att jag var söt? Men varför? Varenda tjej i Bobcats gillade honom, och Loretta påstod att de var ett par. Jag var inte säker på det dock, jag tog alltid rykten med en nypa salt. Och vad ser han hos mig egentligen? Jag tycker inte att jag är snygg, jag var väl som vanligt? Jag är mer ute efter personligheten hos en människa, för mig är det insidan som räknas.

 

Jag grubblade på orden för resten av dagen och somnade när jag fick slut på teorier. Vilken dag det hade varit...

 

 


	14. Vi syns snart!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy var sadlad och tränsad och redo för allt. Justin var bra snäll som hjälpt mig. Där han stod ute och klappade Missy på halsen var han allt min drömkille skulle vara; snäll, djurälskare, inte rädd för att säga ifrån. Mitt hjärta dunkade hårt och magen hade fest.

Nästa morgon var det dags att lämna tryggheten bakom Moorlands murar och bege sig ut i världen. Thomas mötte mig utanför stallet med pappren i ena handen. "God morgon Daniela!" hälsade han. "Hej!" svarade jag. "Är du redo för äventyret?" frågade Thomas.

"Så redo man kan bli. Men jag erkänner att jag är riktigt nervös." sa jag. Thomas log uppmuntrande. "Ingen fara, det är vi alla. Kom så går vi till Morningmist." sa han. Vi gick in i stallet och Missys box. Där stod Justin med en svart sadelväska. "Den här sadelväskan är designad av Jorviks druider. Du kan packa alla dina saker och få plats över och Missy påverkas inte av vikten. Om du behöver något är det bara att stoppa ner handen i väskan och tänka på vad du behöver." berättade han om väskan. Vilken otrolig sak! Jag började fundera om magi verkligen fanns på ön, men blev avbruten i mina funderingar av Thomas

 

"För att komma till byn ska du rida förbi GED:s gamla tillhåll, de flyttade till Everwind-fälten häromdagen. Uppför backen och till vänster om dig har du Silvergladeslottet. Det finns en stig som leder in till byn. När du kommer in har du en stor byggnad i rött tegel rakt fram, det är rådshuset. Rådsman brukar stå utanför och njuta av utsikten. Det är honom du ska fråga. Förstått?"

Jag nickade. Det kunde inte vara så svårt att rida med några papper? "Jag vet vad jag ska göra!" svarade jag. Thomas nickade belåtet. "Utmärkt! Jag ska prata med några köpare. Justin hjälper dig att göra din häst redo. Du får komma på besök så ofta du kan Daniela, vi kommer sakna dig här!" sa han. Sedan gick han ut ur stallet och mot kontoret i huset.

 

Justin började borsta Missy medan jag gick till stugan och packade ner alla mina saker. Mycket riktigt fick jag ner allt och väskan var lika lätt som innan. Jag började nu tro att magi fanns, det var inte alltid man såg det. Ljudet av hovar hördes över stallplanen och genom fönstret såg jag Justin och Missy stå utanför. Missy var sadlad och tränsad och redo för allt. Justin var bra snäll som hjälpt mig. Där han stod ute och klappade Missy på halsen var han allt min drömkille skulle vara; snäll, djurälskare, inte rädd att säga ifrån. Mitt hjärta dunkade hårt och magen hade fest.

 

Höll jag på att bli kär? Jag menar, tidigare hade jag gillat honom på ett icke-romantiskt sätt! Han kanske var ihop med Loretta, eller han kanske var homosexuell? Vad vet jag? Och nu skulle jag bli en "nomad". Jag drog ett djupt andetag och gick ut till dem. "Tack för att du gjorde henne redo!" sa jag. "Det var så lite så." svarade Justin. Han visade mig hur man fäste sadelväskan vid sadeln, la ner pappren och sen var det dags att ge sig av.

"Jaha, det är dags." sa jag nervöst. "Japp..." Justin såg väldigt nervös där han stod med oss. "Vi är ensamma här på stallplanen, varför så spänd?" frågade jag. Det han gjorde sen chockade mig. Han gav mig en avskedskram och viskade i mitt öra "Jag har inte vågat säga det här men nu är det väl sista chansen... Jag gillar dig Daniela, jag har gjort det sen jag såg dig för första gången i somras..."

 

Jag bara stirrade på honom. "Vad ser du hos mig som andra inte har?"

"Du är något extra, jag kan inte sätta fingret på vad. Men du är inte snobbig som Loretta och gänget, du är snäll mot alla, och du har en särskild hand med hästar." svarade han på min fråga. "Jag gillar dig också!" sa jag. Sen blev jag blodröd i ansiktet medan Justin gjorde en segerdans på stället. Hade jag just sagt de orden högt? Nu var det kaos innanför skelettet.

Han gillade mig och jag gillade honom! Men segerdansen fick ett abrupt slut när han kom på att jag skulle ge mig av. "Synd att du lämnar oss, men jag kommer finnas kvar om du hälsar på." sa han dystert och slokade. "Du har rätt, men tänk såhär: vi säger inte hejdå. Vi säger vi syns snart!" försökte jag muntra upp honom. "Sant... Får man en till kram innan du ger dig av?" frågade han sedan. "Kom hit med dig" löd svaret. Den här gången var kramen hårdare. "Släpp nu, mina revben ger efter snart!" mumlade jag halvkvävt. "Förlåt!" sa Justin flinandes när han släppte taget. "Sätt fart nu innan dagsljuset slocknar!" sa han innan han vände och gick in i stallet.

 

Jag var inte sen med att komma iväg (eller var jag det? Hmm...). Jag kollade en sista gång att pappren var på plats och sedan satt jag upp. Missy tittade på mig och verkade fråga _"Klar med alla romanser? Jag vill komma iväg nu!"_ Jag sa till henne "Jag vet att du ville komma iväg men någon annan ville inte det... Nu kör vi kompis!"

Jag tryckte till med skänklarna och vi började gå ut genom grindarna. Nu började vårt äventyr på riktigt.

 


	15. Silvergladebyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi gick ner till fontänen som stod i mitten av det lilla torget. Ankor simmade runt och verkade nöjda med livet. Postkontoret var placerad framför den östra grinden.

Vi hade snart skrittat förbi GED:s gamla tillhåll. Jag tittade upp och såg att någon hade spikat brädor över skylten som stod och överblickade området. Jag skrattade till. 1-0 till Moorlandstallet!

När vi var uppe vid backen stannade vi till. Det omtalade slottet stod på vår vänstra sida. Byggd i grå sten, med flera torn och med ett jättestort fönster i färgat glas. "Visst är det fint? Jag har hört att Baronessan av Silverglade äger det. Insidan måste vara lika vacker." sa jag till Missy. Hon frustade till svar, inte för att jag tror hon förstår mig. Och vid en liten dunge med träd såg jag en stig som verkade leda till byn. "Alla stigar leder någonstans!" sa jag och styrde dit.

 

Silvergladebyn var omringad av en tegelmur, täckt med vit färg. Här och var fanns det hål men ingen verkade bry sig att laga hålen. Marken var lagd med gråa stenar och husen varierade i form, färg och storlek. Mitt framför oss stod rådshuset som Thomas hade berättat om. Vi styrde vänster och kikade runt. Butikerna sålde foder, utrustning och kläder. Här fanns det även 2 salonger som erbjöd frisyrer och smink. Jag gissade att varje by hade sin stil.

"Hej där! Kan jag hjälpa dig med något? Du ser vilsen ut!" Rösten kom från en man i svart kostym och som stod utanför rådshuset. Jag skrittade fram. "Hej! Är du rådsman här i byn?" frågade jag. Han log vänligt och svarade "Det stämmer! Välkommen till Silvergladebyn! Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"

Jag drog upp ägarbevisen ur sadelväskan. "Jag gör ett ärende åt Thomas Moorland. Det här är kopior av papper som bevisar att han äger marken runt Moorlandstallet samt papper som visar jag är ägaren till min häst. De blev stulna av en maskerade ryttare igår och mr Moorland ville att de skulle låsas in på en säker plats."

Rådsman såg allvarlig ut. "Jag förstår. Självklart kan vi låsa in dina papper. Det ordnar vi! Är du från Moorlandstallet förresten?" frågade han samtidigt som han tog pappren. "Ja det är vi. Jag heter Daniela och min häst är Morningmist." svarade jag. "Jag har hört saker om dig och ni verkar speciella. Nu ska jag låsa in pappren, du kan ju kika runt i byn och besöka Steves stall. Ha en skön dag!" sa rådsman innan han gick in.

 

Vi gick ner till fontänen som stod i mitten av det lilla torget. Ankor simmade runt och verkade nöjda med livet. Postkontoret var placerad framför den östra grinden. Jag kikade i butikerna och föll för en jättesnygg brun westernsadel med ett matchande träns. Mittemot den butiken stod ett litet bageri. Doften av kanel och andra kryddor svävade ut i luften. Undrar vad de sålde? Bäst att ta reda på det! Ägaren var en liten man med glasögon.

"Hej" Är du ägaren av bageriet?" frågade jag. "Stämmer bra det! Jag heter Harold." Han tittade närmre och sa "Ni är dem som stoppade den maskerade ryttaren eller hur? Ryktet spred sig till Fiskebyn." Jag rodnade. "Jo det är vi. Daniela och hennes trogna häst Morningmist."

"Trevligt att råkas! Jag driver bageriet sedan ett par år tillbaka och ingen har blivit besviken än, varken på servicen eller på varorna. Fast nu kanske någon kommer bli det..." sa han dystert. Jag rynkade pannan. "Jaså?"

"Jo, jag har en leverans kardemummakakor som ska till slottet men jag har inte tid att lämna ugnen. Baronessan kommer inte bli glad." sa Harold.

 

Missy vände på huvudet och verkade säga _"Ska vi? Ju mer vi kan utforska Jorvik ju bättre!"_ Jag log åt min kloka häst. "Vi kan rida med kakorna. Vi kommer från Moorland så vi har inte sett så mycket av Jorvik än!" sa jag glatt. Harold sken upp. "Du är min räddare! Vänta här så kommer jag med kakorna!" Han vände och gick in i bageriet. 3 minuter senare kom han tillbaka med en ask som luktade underbart. Jag sniffade förtjust i luften och Missy vek upp överläppen. Harold skrattade. "Visst luktar de härligt! Baronessan bor i slottet om du inte visste det. Hon skulle se efter slottet eftersom det har stått tomt ett tag, städa och så." förklarade han. "Försök att motstå frestelsen ok?" sa Harold skämtsamt.

Jag skrattade och tog emot asken. Den var varm men inte så jag brände mig. Jag lyckades efter lite trixande placera asken framför mig så jag kunde ha ena handen på den och andra handen höll i tyglarna. Sen styrde jag mot slottet. Ju närmre vi kom ju mer fick jag känslan av att slottet tornade upp sig över oss. Jag rös till.

Framme vid porten såg jag att ett galler hade sänkts framför de stora portarna och låsts. Jag gissar att ingen obehörig skulle kunna ta sig in. "Stå still kompis, jag ska knacka på." sa jag till min häst medan jag satt av. Missy stannade lydigt framför gallret och väntade. Jag knackade 3 gånger men ingen svarade. Vad 17? Konstigt...

"Vi får väl rida tillbaka till Harold och säga att ingen var hemma." sa jag till Missy innan jag satt upp igen och skrittade tillbaka till byn.


	16. Vinfält och pressade planer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "De gångerna jag sett henne har hon varit helt hysterisk. Stackaren... Jag hörde att hon spenderar dagen inlåst i slottet för att fly stressen."  
> Vänta lite... Om hon var inlåst i slottet, varför öppnade hon inte när jag var där tidigare?

Harold stod utanför bageriet med en kopp kaffe när jag kom tillbaka. Han såg förvånat på oss. "Varför har du kvar asken? Var ingen hemma?" frågade Harold. "Nope, Baronessan kanske hade annat för sig?" sa jag och ryckte på axlarna. Harold såg fundersam ut. "Sen ett tag tillbaka har det gått rykten om en gråtande flicka i ridhuset. Jag vet inte vad jag ska tro."

"Har du själv hört den gråtande flickan?" frågade jag nyfiket. "Nej. Helt ärligt tycker jag mest att det verkar som en fånig spökhistoria." sa Harold bestämt. "Om du vill utforska mer av Jorvik så kan du väl göra mig en till? Jag har prover på vinflaskor som ska till Vingården. Rid ut genom norra grinden och vänd till väster. Det ligger högst upp på en kulle, du kan inte missa det! Och om du inte hittar Baronessan kan du ge allt till Godfrey, hennes butler."

 

Jahapp, jag fick visst vara alla möjliga bud. Först kakor, sen vin. Borde jag fråga postmästaren om han vill ha extra hjälp med att lämna brev? I vilket fall, flaskorna åkte ner i sadelväskan och sen var vi på väg. Harold hade rätt, jag såg Vingården från det att jag vände Missy västerut. Vägen dit gick förbi ett championat och en liten hästgård. Sen red vi över en träbro nära Vingården. Påväg uppför backen stod det björkar här och där på sidorna av vägen. Till vänster såg jag vinodlingar och det luktade gott av druvor. Stora lila klasar hängde från grenarna.

Ingången till gården var så vacker. 2 stora pelare stod på varsin sida av vägen. Godsets fana var inmurad på ena sidan av muren som omgav hela godset. När vi red in på godset önskade jag att jag hade fler par ögon. Själva huset låg framför oss, ett stort vitt hus med Jorviks flagga i topp. Strax till höger låg en byggnad i tegel som jag gissade var för framställning och lagring av viner. Ett stall var på husets andra sida. Vindruvor växte på bägge sidor av uppfarten. En svart bil stod parkerad vid en av odlingarna. Stora tunnor var fyllda med druvor. En man iklädd kostym stod utanför herrgården och jag anade att det var Godfrey. Vi skrittade fram.

"Ursäkta mig! Jag kommer med en leverans kakor och vinprover till Baronessan." sa jag till betjänten. "Utmärkt fröken. Jag tar hand om dem." sa han och tog emot alla saker. "Får man fråga hur Baronessan mår? Jag har hört att det har varit mycket för henne." frågade jag försiktigt. Godfrey suckade och svarade "Det har mycket riktigt varit stressigt för henne. Med tanke på att GED borrar efter olja på hennes fält, och planerna på att göra klart galoppbanan. Det har tärt på henne. Mycket att tänka på."

 

Han vände sig om för att gå in och jag kom på att klockan var mycket och det var sent. "En till fråga! Jag såg att ni har ett stall, vet ni kanske om det finns boxplats för min häst?" Godfrey vände sig om. "Ursäkta? Ja vi har ett stall här; Silverglades Hästsportcenter. Det finaste stallet på ön. Prata med Linda om... Nej vänta! Stopp! Prata INTE med Linda, ursäkta mitt misstag. Prata med Judy istället." sa han och gick in.

Skumt... Men jag bestämde mig för att inte bry mig om saken. Jag satt av och gick bort till stallet, där en tjej med svart hår och blå jacka fyllde en vattenhink. "Hej! Är det du som är Judy?" frågade jag tjejen. "I egen hög person! Vill du ha en plats för Morningmist?" svarade hon. "Hur vet du vad min häst heter?" frågade jag förvånat. Judy skrattade. "Jag red henne i våras när hon var ny! Vad trist att hon ska säljas... Jag hoppas den nya ägaren är snäll mot henne..." sa hon lågt.

"Du pratar med hennes ägare, Thomas Moorland sålde henne till mig igår!" sa jag glatt. Judy sken upp. "Just det, nu minns jag! Du är Daniela, tjejen som räddade Moorland! Thomas pratade om er 2 häromdagen, ni passar som hand i handsken! Underbart att det blev ni, sa Thomas. Han sa på skoj att det verkade finnas ett särskilt band mellan er." Jag gillade Judy på en gång, den här människan var härlig att prata med. "Ta en ledig box som passar så gör vi upp om hyran när hon är på plats." sa Judy. Snäll och tänkte på hästarnas bästa, det här var min typ av människa.

 

En timme senare hade Missy fått en box som var fylld med ljust spån och fått ett fång hö att tugga på. Min fina vän förtjänade en paus efter dagens strapatser. Jag hade bytt om till lediga kläder och det var så skönt att slippa ridkläder, plus att min bak började ömma. Jag var inte van vid att rida så länge som jag hade gjort. Judy satt vid en bänk och skrev i ett anteckningsblock. Hon tittade upp när jag kom fram.

"Jag ska gå rakt på sak: Sen Linda lämnade oss har vi varit lite kort om folk. Thomas bad mig att fråga dig om du vill hjälpa oss med sysslor, både i stallet och lite runt om?" Jag sa enkelt "Visst, säg bara vad jag ska göra så gör jag det utefter min förmåga." Judy log. "Jag gillar din inställning! Sysslorna här är de vanliga: mocka, fodra och fylla på vatten. Men eftersom vi har en vinodling runt om oss finns det extra sysslor att göra. Detaljer står på anslagstavlan där borta." sa hon och pekade dit.

"Har du träffat Baronessan förresten?" frågade hon sedan. "Nej, jag hörde att det har varit jobbigt för henne. Med GED och hennes galoppbana."  svarade jag. Judy nickade förstående. "De gångerna jag sett henne har hon varit helt hysterisk. Stackaren... Jag hörde att hon spenderar dagar inlåst i slottet för att fly stressen."

 

Vänta lite... Om hon nu var i slottet, varför öppnade hon inte när jag var där tidigare? Något var väldigt fel. Men det sa jag inte högt.

Judy tittade på klockan. "Det är för sent att påbörja något nu. Jag kan visa dig runt och sen hjälps vi åt att fodra för natten. Och angående hyran; om du hjälper oss här så kanske jag kan ta ut en mindre hyra än vad vi brukar?"

"Låter som en deal!" sa jag.

 

Efter en rundvisning och en kvällsfodring gick jag till stugan och gjorde mig hemmastadd. Stugan påminde om den jag hade fått i Moorland. Med ens saknade jag det stallet. Undrar hur det gick för dem? Men saknaden gick över när nyfikenheten slog till. Jag funderade lite på vad jag hade hört idag. En tjej som hette Linda hade varit försvunnen ett tag, baronessan hade flytt till slottet, och folket i Silvergladebyn hade hört ljudet av en gråtande flicka från slottet. Hade allt det ett samband? Vad i hela friden höll på att hända?


	17. Ingen rast, ingen ro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> När jag var klar satt jag och funderade över allt som hänt. Jag ville försöka klura ut om det fanns något som länkade allt. Tankfull gick jag till sadelkammaren för att hänga tillbaka allt. Men i dörren höll jag på att krocka med en tjej som skulle ut.  
> "Hallå, se dig för!" sa hon vasst. Hennes svarta hår var samlat i en knut som påminde om en spikklubba, eller var det hårnätet kanske? Den röda jackan och beige ridbyxorna såg dyra ut och hon hade ett surt uttryck i ansiktet.

En ny dag gryddes. Jag hade vaknat tidigt och först varit förvirrad över vart jag var. Sen kom jag på det: jag hade valt att övernatta på Vingården! Doften av druvor låg som ett täcke över marken men jag tyckte om det. "Du vänjer dig snart!" sa Judy samtidigt som vi gav hästarna frukost. Missy högg in på sitt hö som om hon inte ätit på 2 dagar. Stallet var inte så stort men jag gillade det. Det fanns 8 boxplatser varav 3 stod tomma. En svart häst och gårdens bästa hästar hade varsin plats. När hästarna hade ätit upp släppte vi ut dem i hagarna och sedan började arbetet.

Några vattenledningar hade förstörts under vintern och nu läckte de så fort man satte på vattnet. Jag hade inga erfarenheter av att laga rör men jag gjorde ett ganska bra jobb. De läckte inte lika mycket och fick duga tills någon annan kom och gjorde ett bättre jobb. Judy var nöjd och sa att huvudsaken var att ledningarna var lagade. Bara det jobbet tog halva förmiddagen.

 

Efter en lunch bestående av tomatsoppa och vitlöksbröd återgick vi till arbetet. En tjej som hette Tyra anslöt sig till oss och hjälpte till med olika sysslor, från att lassa hö till fylla på hötorken till att hämta in hästarna från hagen på eftermiddagen. Tyra var väldigt snäll och berättade lite om gårdens historia. Baronessans familj hade styrt området rättvist och alla tyckte om dem. Gården var känd för sina framgångar i ridsport och utställningar. Men nu var allt i fara pga. GED.

 

Jag hade bestämt mig för att ge Missy en vilodag, det förtjänade vi båda. På eftermiddagen tog jag med utrustningen och satte mig i solen för att smörja allt. Istället för druvor började det nu lukta sadeltvål. Jag passade på att smörja mina ridstövlar medan jag var igång. Tvåla in, torka av, applicera läderbalsam. Hjärnan gick på autopilot. Verkligheten försvann för en stund där jag satt och jag märkte inte att någon anlände till stallet. En svagt bekant figur gick in i stallet för att ta hand om sin häst.

När jag var klar satte jag och funderade över allt som hänt. Jag ville försöka klura ut om det fanns något som länkade allt. Tankfull gick jag till sadelkammaren för att hänga tillbaka allt. Men i dörren höll jag på att krocka med en tjej som skulle ut.

"Hallå, se dig för!" sa hon vasst. Hennes svarta hår var samlat i en knut som påminde om en spikklubba, eller var det hårnätet kanske? Den röda jackan och beige ridbyxorna såg dyra ut och hon hade ett surt uttryck i ansiktet. ~~~~Sadeln och tränset hon bar på var svarta och verkade kosta massor. "Förlåt, jag gick och tänkte på annat..." försökte jag säga. Flickan blängde på mig innan hon gick till sin häst.

Vilken otrevlig person! Nästan som Loretta var innan hon började ändra på sig. Fast något sa mig att den här människan skulle vara svår att få på sin sida, om inte man var som henne.

Kvällen nalkades och det var inget mer i stallet som skulle göras och det var ett par timmar kvar till kvällsfodringen. Sen kom jag på att jag inte hade sett mig omkring på godset. Ingen hade gett mig en tour så jag tog saken i egna händer. Om någon frågade kunde jag säga som det var; jag skulle bara titta.

 

Utställningsstallet var strax bakom vanliga stallet. Hästarna var så vackra! Andalusierna stod och njöt av kvällsfriden, moraberna halvsov på 3 ben, en arab och en nordsvensk stod och spanade. Även om jag vill köpa dem alla var jag nöjd med Missy. Transporten stod bakom stallet och var så stor att en Shire-häst hade gott om plats. Det fanns även ett par affärer för både häst och ryttare och jag kunde inte låta bli att kika i dem. Några riktigt fina kläder fanns det och jag föll för 2 par snygga ridbyxor av jeans-modell som passade riktigt bra!

När jag hade kvällsfodrat klart stängde jag och skulle just låsa när jag såg den sura tjejen gå mot grindarna. På väg hem kanske?

Ännu en sak på min lista över saker jag ville lösa: vem var den sura tjejen?


	18. Spionera på en slemhög

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonja räckte mig anteckningsblocket och pennan innan jag hoppade av. "Bra tillfälle att spela musiken från 'Rosa pantern'" tänkte jag och flinade.

Jag hade hoppats på några lugna dagar på Vingården. Hjälpa till i stallet, göra ett par sysslor som var lite försummade, klura på allt som hade hänt under den senaste tiden. Men när Baronessan i egen hög person frågade mig om hjälp var jag inte sen att tacka ja.

Jag stod i Missys box och ryktade henne, vi skulle ta en ridtur till Southsilver-vattnet. Jag hade jobbat hela dagen med att inspektera vinfälten längst bort efter olja, vi misstänkte att oljan hade förgiftat druvorna. Jag var trött och inte på ett så bra humör den eftermiddagen. Jag skulle lägga tillbaka ryktborste och ryktskrapa i ryktväskan när jag hörde någon komma gåendes i stallet. Jag kikade ut och såg till min stora förvåning Baronessan i stallet. Vad i hela friden? Hon hade vackra kläder och eleganta tillbehör i sitt hår. Det var inte svårt att föreställa sig henne sittandes på en tron i slottet.

"Ursäkta mig, är du fröken Daniela?" frågade hon. Jag blev pinsamt medveten om att jag hade stallkläder som verkligen behövde tvättas, smuts under naglarna och en hårslinga hade lossnat ur flätan. Livets kontraster...

 

"Jag svarade nervöst "Jaaa, hurså?". Baronessan hade ett vackert ansikte men all stress hon hade utsatts för hade fått det att åldras med flera år. Hon såg trött och sliten ut men hon verkade vara envis nog att köra bort GED från sina marker. Baronessan harklade sig. "Jag har fått ett anonymt tips av en pålitlig källa att GED använder sig av stulna apparater för att borra efter olja på mina fält. VI har dock inte kunnat ta oss närmre för att ta reda på vilka serienummer det är på maskinerna. Skulle du vilja hjälpa oss med det? Jag vet av Tyra och Judy att du lyckats förut."

Hade de berättat för henne om mina planer? Tydligen, eftersom jag nu skulle få sabba för dem igen. Med ens var mitt dåliga humör som bortblåst. Jag rätade på ryggen. "Jag ställer gärna upp! Vad vill ni att jag ska göra?" frågade jag ivrigt. Baronessan log nöjt. "Underbart! Det jag vill är att du ska smyga tillräckligt nära för att skriva ner serienumren på utrustningen. Sen ska de skickas till min bror som sitter i rådet så de får jämföra det som de misstänker har stulits. Du kan inte göra det ensam dock, leta upp Sonja. Hon är längre ner och inspekterar druvor. Förstått?"

 

Jag motstod frestelsen att buga mig inför henne, men jag valde att nicka istället. "Klart och tydligt. Jag ska göra mitt bästa att stoppa dem!" sa jag bestämt. Jag skippade sadeln och hoppade upp barbacka. Jag hade tillsammans med Josh lärt Missy att lyfta upp vänster framhov som en pall.

Vi red förbi stugorna och ner till höger. Vinrankorna verkade aldrig ta slut verkade det som. Efter 5 minuter såg jag en rödhårig tjej till häst som tittade på druvor och skrev i sitt anteckningsblock. "Hej! Är du Sonja?" ropade jag. Flickan tittade förvånat upp. "Ja, hurså?"

Vi red lite närmre. Sonja såg väldigt uttråkad ut, inte för att jag kunde klandra henne. Jag hade hellre lyssnat på en föreläsning om svenska verb än inspektera druvor. "Baronessan gav mig ett uppdrag: att spionera på GED:s oljeborrningar och skriva ner serienumren. Hon misstänker de är stulna. Och hon bad mig att leta upp dig, jag kunde inte göra det här ensam." Sonja sken upp. "Vad som helst bara jag slipper stirra på druvor! Kom igen, jag vet en annan väg dit!"

Vi skänklade på hästarna och red under en träbro som ledde till vinfälten jag inspekterade tidigare idag. När vi hade oljefälten inom synhåll gjorde Sonja halt bakom ett par stora stenar. "Här kan vi gömma oss." viskade hon. "Jag smyger närmre och letar efter nummer. Vissla ifall någon närmar sig. Och om de får tag på mig, rid efter hjälp. Ok?" viskade jag tillbaka. Sonja räckte mig anteckningsblocket och pennan innan jag hoppade av. " _Bra tillfälle att spela musiken från_ _Rosa Pantern..."_ tänkte jag och flinade.

 

Just nu var det rätt dött bland maskinerna. Det var nån stackare som hade vakten men han satt i stolen och sov. Det här skulle bli lätt! Jag smög likt en tjuv i natten, på jakt efter nummer. Det fanns gott med gömställen bakom containrar. 4 serienummer skrev jag ner i blocket.

Precis när jag hade lyft pennan från blocket ekade en vissling över fälten. Jag svor tyst över att jag var längst bort (förstås!). Någon närmade sig! Jag stoppade ner penna och papper i jackfickan och la benen på ryggen. Vakten tittade yrvaket upp och hojtade "Inkräktare! Inkräktare!" men en annan, tyvärr bekant, röst vrålade "Det är den där tjejen som körde bort mig från Moorland. Fånga henne!"

Missy och Sonja stod kvar vid stenarna. "Skynda, skynda. skynda!" ropade hon. Missy lyfte upp hoven i samma ögonblick jag nådde fram och jag kastade mig upp. "Klart, nu sticker vi!" sa jag innan jag fick ett infall. "På återseende Kembell!" skrek jag samtidigt som vi red som galningar från fälten.

Sonja red bakom hela godset och gjorde halt framför stallet där hon gled ur sadeln. "Det där var kul! Tack för att jag fick följa med! Vad heter ni förresten? Och har du mött slemhögen förut?" frågade hon. "Tack själv, jag hade inte klarat det utan er! Jag heter Daniela, hästen Missy och ja, slemhögen och jag har setts förut. Jag lyckades rädda Moorlandstallet från dess hemska öde." svarade jag. Sonjas ögon blev stora. "Just det, Tyra sa det. Himla coolt att du räddade dem! Jag ska bege mig hem nu, vi syns snart hoppas jag!" sa hon innan hon gick in i stallet.

Jag gav Missy signal att gå mot Baronessan jag hade sett stå vid en tunna med druvor förut. Hon stod vid samma tunna och väntade på något när vi kom skrittandes. "Hej min vän! Hittade du Sonja?" hälsade hon. "Japp, och jag lyckades skriva ner alla serienummer på maskinerna!" sa jag medan jag rev ur sidan från anteckningsblocket och gav det till Baronessan. "Utmärkt! Du kanske skulle hjälpa godset med fler uppdrag i framtiden?"

"Vad gör man inte för dem som ber om hjälp?" log jag tillbaka. "Det här ska jag skicka till min bror i rådet. Du har varit en stor hjälp i vår kamp mot GED." sa hon och lät så tacksam att jag nästan tyckte synd om henne. "Nöjet är helt på min sida." sa jag lugnt med en liten bugning.

 

Baronessan försvann in i herrgården medan jag red till stallplanen och satt av. Under tiden jag ryktade Missy viskade jag hur duktig hon hade varit idag. Hon blundade och njöt av allt beröm. "God natt min vän, vi syns imorgon!" viskade jag innan jag gav henne en kram och lämnade stallet.


	19. Nya vänner och kärt återseende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vid 15 var stallet mockat, putsat och sopat. Tjejerna hade gett sig ut på en ridtur. Allt var lugnt och stilla. Missy hade fått komma in och äta lite eftermiddagshö. Jag höll på att mocka paddocken när ett par händer hamnade på mina axlar. Jag hoppade till och vände mig om med grepen i högsta hugg.

~~~~När jag kom till stallet nästa morgon satt det ett brev och en lapp på boxdörren. "Rid till Silvergladebyn och posta det här när du har tid. /Baronessan" stod det. Jag smet kvickt till stugan och gömde brevet under min kudde. Kunde rida dit i eftermiddag.

Väl i stallet igen skulle jag just släppa ut ett par hästar när Judy stoppade mig. "Idag klarar jag mig själv Dani. Däremot hörde jag att Steve på sin gård behövde en extra hand. Gården hans klarade inte vintern så bra. Skulle du kunna?"

"Visst, jag har ändå ett ärende till byn." sa jag glatt innan jag gick till Missys box. "God morgon amigo, idag ska vi till byn och hjälpa lite folk!" hälsade jag. I ett nafs var hon sadlad och redo för dagens äventyr och jag skulle just sätta foten i stigbygeln innan jag kom på en sak; brevet!

Jag ledde Missy till stugan och lämnade henne utanför i ett par sekunder. Brevet låg kvar under kudden och jag nappade åt mig den. "Ledsen kompis, matte är lite glömsk." mumlade jag innan jag satt upp. Missy gnäggade mjukt, det lät som hon fnissade åt mig. Sen var vi på väg.

 

Medan vi skrittade mot byn fick jag känslan av att något allvarligt skulle hända inom kort. Jag kunde inte sätta fingret på vad, jag bara visste. Känslan släppte inte förrän vi hade skrittat in i byn och mot postkontoret. Derek stod och sorterade brev som skulle delas ut. "God morgon Derek!" hälsade jag. Han tittade upp och log glatt. "Hej Daniela! Kul att se dig igen! Hur går det för Baronessan på vingården?" frågade han artigt. "Det går bra, jag och en vän smög på GED igår och skrev ner serienummer på deras maskiner. Hon skulle skicka dem till sin bror med brev." sa jag och höll fram brevet.

Derek tog emot det och nickade. "Finns det något du inte kan? Först rädda Moorlandstallet och nu det här, jag förstår inte hur du bär dig åt!" sa han och skrattade. Jag skrattade jag också. "Jadu, det vette sjutton!"

Han la ner brevet i sin väska och sa "Jag ser till att brevet kommer iväg enligt plan. Ha en bra dag!" Jag vinkade tillbaka. "Detsamma!"

 

Steves gård låg precis utanför byn, med en paddock och en transport mellan stallet och muren. En man med blå hängslen, stråhatt och rejäla skor stod och pysslade om en maskin. Steve misstänkte jag att det var. I stallet stod några hästar som blev omskötta av ett par yngre tjejer. Missy längde på steget, ivrig att få hälsa på dem. Jag red fram till mannen. "Hej! Är det du som är Steve?"

Mannen log. "I egen hög person! Kan jag hjälpa dig?" frågade han. "Snarare jag som ska fråga dig det, Judy berättade att din gård hade tagit stryk av vintern så hon skickade mig."

Steves leende blev större. "Du kommer som en sänd från ovan! Jag har massor att göra så all hjälp uppskattas! Du kan ställa din häst i paddocken under tiden. Och du är?"

"Daniela är namnet."

 

En av småtjejerna tittade ut och ropade till sin kompis "Hilda! Kolla vilka som är utanför! Daniela och Morningmist!"

Hilda ropade tillbaka "Du luras väl inte nu Vendela?" och flickan svarade "Nej, helt ärligt!"

Hilda skyndade sig ut och blev förvånad när hon såg oss. "Wow, du hade rätt! De är typ mina idoler!" utbrast hon.

 

Idoler? Det här var nytt. Jag satt av i paddocken och tog av sadel och träns. Missy stod kvar medan jag gick ut och låste grinden. Utrustningen hängde jag på staketet och hjälmen la jag på en höbal. Sen fick jag i uppgift att placera ut råttfällor runt om på gården. Tydligen hade katten försvunnit och blivit ersatt av fällorna. Sedan la jag ut fågelfrö i fågelborden innan det var lunchpaus.

Efter lunch var det stalltjänst tillsammans med Vendela och Hilda. De var duktiga men de frågade mig hela tiden om Missy och hur man blir en bra ryttare. Jag försökte svara så gott jag kunde men de ville veta allt. Men när de frågade efter en autograf var det jag som fick ge mig. Vendela berättade att hon jobbade extra och Hilda ville bli hoppstjärna.

Vid 15 var stallet mockat, putsat och sopat. Tjejerna hade gett sig ut på en ridtur. Allt var lugnt och stilla. Missy hade fått komma in och äta lite eftermiddagshö. Jag höll på att mocka paddocken när ett par händer hamnade på mina axlar. Jag hoppade till och vände mig om med grepen i högsta hugg. Bakom mig stod Justin och skrattade. "Ta det lugnt va, jag vill inte bli spetsad av en grep!"

Jag sänkte grepen och log lättat. "Gör om det och jag _kommer_ att spetsa dig!" sa jag med ett skratt. Han svepte armarna om mig.

 

Ok, jag erkänner; jag hade saknat honom. Och han verkade ha saknat mig för mina revben höll att knäckas igen. "Justin... mina revben!" sa jag halvkvävt. "Sorry, jag har saknat dig bara." sa han med ett leende. Vad för dig hit till Steves gård Justin?" undrade jag nyfiket. "Hade lust för en promenad och fötterna styrde mig hit. Jag hoppades på att träffa dig och jag hade tur!" svarade han enkelt. Hans nästa fråga förvånade mig rejält. "Är du ledig imorgon? Jag undrade om du ville gå på picknick med mig?"

Jag kände mig som ett levande frågetecken. All hjärnaktivitet hade stannat helt. "Jag är ledig hela dagen imorgon. På eftermiddagen?"

"Visst! Då säger vi det! För att byta ämne: hur går det med Missy?" frågade han sen. Vi pratade om Missy en stund innan vi gled in på hoppning. Jag hade inte berättat för någon om min rädsla för all hoppning över 50 cm. Men det skulle väl komma fram förr eller senare. "Jag är inte så förtjust i hoppning, jag föredrar dressyr och uteritter." sa jag undvikande. "Varför gillar du inte hoppning? Det är som att flyga! Missy är jättebra på hoppning, du borde prova."

Jag suckade. "I mitt fall slutade en flygtur med en kraschlandning och jag har varit rädd sen dess." Jag berättade sagan om hur jag och hästen missförstod varandra och hur jag hade kraschlandat med huvudet först bland bommarna.

"Himmel, då förstår jag varför du är rädd." sa Justin medlidsamt. Sedan fick han en glimt i ögonen. "Säg såhär, vi syns här på Steves imorgon förmiddag för en hopplektion. På eftermiddagen hämtar jag dig på Vingården för vår picknick."

"Visst!" sa jag med en axelryckning. "Då säger vi det! Syns imorgon!" sa han och började gå nedför backen till Moorlandstallet. Mitt hjärta började sväva like en heliumfylld ballong. Nu önskade jag att dagen skulle gå lite fortare!

På kvällen sadlade jag Missy och skrittade till Vingården. Solen höll på att sjunka och färgade himlen guldglänsande. Jag suckade nöjt. Imorgon skulle det bli en bra dag.


	20. Att flyga med lånade vingar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oroa dig inte Dani, det kommer gå fint. Lita på Missy."  
> Vi värmde upp i alla gångarter och på olika vägar för att vara säkra att gas, broms och styrning funkar. Missy svarade fint på hjälperna och var en dröm att rida. Sedan började allvaret. Hoppningen.

Klockan 10 på morgonen red jag och Missy in i Steves paddock. Justin hade redan kommit och byggt upp några hinder på olika höjder och väntade på oss. Magen började genast göra uppror, varför gick jag med på det här? Men en annan röst i mitt huvud sa _"Jag vill inte vara rädd längre, dessutom kan det här vara viktigt för framtida uppdrag!"_

Missy spetsade ivrigt öronen, hon ville hoppa! "Hej, där är ni!" ropade Justin och gick fram till oss. "Oroa dig inte Dani, det kommer gå fint. Lita på Missy."

Vi började värma upp i alla gångarter och på olika vägar för att vara säkra att gas, broms och styrning funkar. Missy svarade fint på hjälperna och var en dröm att rida. Sedan började allvaret. Hoppningen.

 

Justin bad oss att hoppa över ett räcke på 50 cm och det var inga problem. Missy hoppade glatt över det lilla hindret. Sedan höjdes det till 70 cm. I anridningen kunde jag bara tänka på kraschen och blev osäker. Missy kände det och tvärstannade framför så sanden yrde. "Vad hände Dani? Ni hade jättebra läge?" sa Justin. "Sorry... Fick en flashback till olyckan..." mumlade jag. "På det igen, och tveka inte! Missy kan det här!" peppade Justin.

Precis innan jag skulle fatta galopp hände något. Jag såg ett ljus och hörde vackra toner från en harpa. Tonerna liknade inget jag hört förut. Det fanns inga ord i melodin men jag kunde nästan höra att tonerna sjöng om krigare och mod. Med ens fylldes jag av musiken och ljuset. Jag drog ett djupt andetag och fattade galopp. Vi red an och jag väntade på att min gamla rädsla skulle dyka upp, men inget hände. "Nu kör vi." sa jag lågt och Missy hoppade över räcket. Jag log när vi tog mark. Det här var ju härligt!

 

När Justin fick oss att hoppa över en oxer på samma höjd kände jag samma beslutsamhet, vi skulle över! Att hoppa över en oxer var lite annorlunda mot ett räcke men känslan var likadan. Vad hade jag missat egentligen? Hoppning var härligt!

Slutligen skulle vi hoppa en liten bana, som nu låg på 80 cm. Missy fattade galopp självmant och jag styrde mot det första räcket. Vi hoppade enkelt över det hindret och styrde mot nästa. Oxern seglade vi över och satte kurs mot sista serien, en trippelkombination, räcke-räcke-oxer med 1 galoppsprång mellan de två första och 2 galoppsprång till sista. Halvhalt, samla ihop, mjukna, håll om. Över första räcket, ett galoppsprång till andra, 2 till sista hindret. När vi landade gjorde Missy ett glädjeskutt. Underbart!

 

"Kom första hindret igen Dani!" ropade Justin samtidigt som han grejade med det. Precis när jag vände upp såg jag att det var jättehögt! Min gamla rädsla försökte bryta sig in men jag vägrade att släppa in den. Missy satsade likt en tiger och jag behövde bara stödja henne. Känslan att hoppa det stora hindret var toppen!

Vi saktade av till trav efter landningen och jag log mot Justin. "Vad har jag gått miste om? Nu är jag inte rädd längre tack vare dig!" ropade jag. Han släppte sedan en bomb. "Sista hindret låg på en meter, ni hade minst 2 dm luft emellan!"

Hade vi verkligen hoppat 1 meter? Jag red bort och kollade. Mycket riktigt! "Det är nytt höjdrekord för mig!" utbrast jag. "Jag visste ni kunde klara det!" sa Justin glatt. Jag slog armarna om Missys hals. "Tack kompis, du har varit fantastisk." viskade jag. Hon tittade på mig med varm blick och verkade säga "Det var så lite. Justin sa att du kunde lita på mig."

 

Justin avrundade träningen, trots att jag hade kunnat hålla på hela dagen. "Ni har varit otroliga båda två. Skritta hem till Vingården så hämtar jag dig vid grindarna kl 15." Han gav Missy en godis och började gå ner mot Moorlandstallet.

Själv begav jag mig tillbaka till Vingården, med ett glatt leende på läpparna. Jag hade besegrat min rädsla för hoppning! På stallplanen hoppade jag av och ledde in Missy i sin box. Påväg in mötte jag den sura tjejen igen. Om möjligt såg det ut som hon hade ätit 3 citroner till lunch. Men det skulle inte hindra mig från att ha en bra dag. Jag log glatt mot henne och gick sedan in i boxen utan att bry mig om hennes förvånade min.

Missy fick en rejäl rykt och hö att mumsa på. Sedan satte jag mig för att putsa utrustning som verkligen behövde kärlek. Nog för att Vingården hade mycket utrustning men de hade saker till allt! Utställningsträns, hoppsadlar och hoppträns, dressyrsadlar och kandar, you name it. Jag var så fokuserad på uppgiften att jag höll på att glömma tiden. En blick på klockan sa att jag hade 45 minuter på mig!

Jag la undan sakerna och tvättade av händerna. Sen gick jag till godsets restaurang och köpte en macka för att hålla mig tills Justin skulle hämta mig. Restaurangen låg på godsets tak och erbjöd en otrolig vy över landskapet. Jag kunde se allt från slottet till en dal där evig höst verkade råda.

 

Väl i stugan igen tog jag en dusch och bytte sen till lediga kläder; jeansshorts och linne. Mitt hår borstades ut och fick hänga utsläppt. Det var lite lockigt från alla dagar i flätan men jag gillade det så. Klockan var nästan 15 när jag kollade mig i spegeln och konstaterade att jag såg ok ut. Mobilen låg i fickan och jag var redo. Mina händer luktade lite sadeltvål än men det gjorde väl inget. Sedan gick jag till grinden och väntade.


	21. Love is all around me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Undrar vad din häst tänkte när ni åkte och den inte fick följa med?" sa jag tillslut. "Bra fråga!" sa Justin.  
> Sedan fick han ett allvarligt uttryck. "Du behöver inte svara på den här frågan Dani... Men har du haft ett förhållande förut?"

Jag stod vid grinden. Det var en perfekt eftermiddag för en picknick. Den lätta brisen lekte i mitt hår och solen värmde mitt ansikte. Jag slöt ögonen och njöt.

"Står du och sover? Nu när vi ska ha picknick?" Jag spärrade upp ögonen. Justin stod ett par meter framför mig. Han var iklädd t-shirt och shorts. Håret hade tydligen utstått ett försök att bli vattenkammad men det spretade envist åt olika håll och droppade lite grann. I ena handen hade Justin en picknickkorg med en blårutig filt. Han var lite för uppklädd men han hade försökt att se bra ut och det räknades gott och väl för mig. Jag hade mitt favoritlinne och shorts på mig. Min älsklingströja var knuten om midjan ifall det skulle blåsa upp.

Jag log generat och svarade "Jag hade somnat ifall du inte väckte mig. Vad snygg du är förresten, är du alltid såhär uppklädd för en picknick?"

Justin skrattade. "Inte alltid men idag gjorde jag ett försök att få ordning på mitt hår. Det gick sådär."

"Du försökte, det är väl för mig." sa jag muntert. Sedan återvände jag till det första ämnet. "Jag antar du vet några bra platser?"

"Japp, jag vet en bra plats på fälten. Följ med!" sa han och tecknade med handen.

 

Everwindfälten hade fått sitt namn efter de eviga vindarna som blåste i gräset. I norr reste sig bergen och öster var kantad med träd. Justin hade valt en liten kulle nära bergen och gick nu uppför med stora steg. Han la ut filten och slog sig ner. "Det här blir mysigt!" sa jag glatt. Justin log. "Verkligen, sätt dig!"

Jag sjönk ner på filten som var mjuk och skön. Korgens innehåll bestod av apelsinläsk, munkar med glasyr i olika färger och Justins mästerverk: tonfiskmackor. "Hur visste du att jag är en sucker för tonfisk?" frågade jag förvånat. "Är du? Det visste jag inte, jag bara chansade!" utbrast Justin.

 

Under tiden vi satt där pratade vi om allt mellan himmel och jord, från skola till Jorvik till tabbar vi hade gjort. Jag berättade om den gången jag skulle tävla och min häst skakade av sig tränset precis innan vi skulle starta och Justin skrattade så han grät. "Jag hade så gärna velat se det!" flämtade han fram. I sin tur berättade Justin om han skulle tävla och Thomas hade glömt att koppla trailern till bilen. Då skrattade jag så jag fick ont i magen. "Undrar vad din häst tänkte när ni åkte och den inte fick följa med!" sa jag tillslut. "Bra fråga!" sa Justin.

 

Sedan fick han ett allvarligt uttryck. "Du behöver inte svara på den här frågan Dani, men... Har du haft ett förhållande förut?"

Frågan överraskade mig totalt. "Nej... jag har inte ens kysst någon." svarade jag försiktigt. Det syntes att Justin tog sats. "För känslorna för dig är djupare än vad jag trodde. Jag trodde först att jag gillade dig enbart för att du inte är som Bobcats-tjejerna, men det var igår som jag förstod. Du är du, och du är unik. Och jag älskar dig för det."

 

Min insida gjorde revolt. Jag kände nästan samma sak! "Du satte ord på mina känslor Justin... Jag trodde inte att jag hade en chans eftersom Loretta påstod ni var ihop. Så jag försökte kväva känslorna men det gick inte. Jag gillade dig för att du var snäll och bra med hästar, men jag har saknat dig ända sen jag red ut från grindarna. Jag ville mer. Jag älskar dig Justin Moorland."

Ett ton stenar verkade lyfta från hans axlar, så lättad blev han. Solens strålar dansade över hans ansikte där han satt. Jag tror vi tänkte samma sak; känslorna vi hade burit på var besvarade.

 

Tiden hade stannat där vi satt på kullen. Justin lutade sig fram. Jag blundade och närmade mig. Han läppar smakade som apelsinläsken. En hårslinga ramlade fram över min axel och han krokade fast den bakom mitt öra. Mitt hjärta bultade som besatt.

Jag hade undrat vem jag skulle dela min första kyss med, och hur den skulle vara. Nu satt jag med en drömkille och kysste honom. Vad alla i Bobcats skulle hata mig nu! Men just nu brydde jag mig inte ett dugg.

 

Efter vad som kändes som en evighet var det över. Justins ögon tindrade. "Det där var magiskt Dani..." viskade han. "Vem kunde tro att första kyssen skulle vara så underbart?" svarade jag. "Vet inte, men det här var över alla förväntningar."

Han tittade på klockan. "Oh shit, jag lovade pappa att hjälpa honom med den nya hästen ikväll! Men jag har tid nog att följa dig hem, om du vill?" erbjöd han. "Väldigt gärna." sa jag.

Promenaden tillbaka gick extra långsamt. Under tiden vi gick där tänkte jag "Det här var så mysigt... Undrar om vi kan göra om det?"

Justin måste ha hört mina tankar för han sa "Jag vill gärna om det här, men vi lär ha fullt upp nu när hösten närmar sig."  Vi stannade vid grinden. Det var dags att säga hejdå. "Jag hade jättemysigt Justin, tack för allt." sa jag. Han log och sa "Jag med. Vi syns när vi råkas antar jag?"

Jag nickade. "Japp..." Sedan kysste han mig lätt på läpparna. "Vi syns Dani." sa han innan han började gå hemåt.

 

Resten av kvällen spenderades med att spela upp picknicken i huvudet. Maten, alla tokigheter, kyssen. Jag var lika lätt som en ballong. Den här dagen hade varit magiskt underbar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berättelsen om hur min häst skakade av sig tränset innan start har faktiskt hänt mig!  
> Det var 2013 det hände, och min ponny Kattis skakade av sig allt innan start. Turligt nog stod jag vid ingången och fångade tränset vid nackstycket. Och jag lyckades få ekipaget som skulle ha startat efter mig att starta före mig så vi hann få på tränset.


	22. Sabine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jag vet, jag vet. Hon var elak och jag borde svara med samma mynt, men jag ville ge henne en ny chans. "Vad snällt! Jag hoppas vi kommer ha mycket kul tillsammans! Du råkar inte känna Justin Moorland?" frågade hon sedan. "Jo... Hurså?"  
> "Jag har ett brev till honom, skrivet av en okänd släkting verkar det som. Kan du kanske rida dit? Jag hittar inte så bra här som sagt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I det här kapitlet smyger jag in en häst från mina tidiga dagar i SSO, få se om ni kan hitta den. Den som hittar den kan få en oneshot-berättelse publicerad av mig här på AO3...

Galoppbanan var fin men väldigt skräpig. Allt från cementsäckar till betongblock till metallpinnar låg på banan. Det skulle ta evigheter att plocka bort allt. Men det kanske inte behövdes? "Hmm... Låt skräpet agera som hinder!"

Jag ställde in startaren och skrittade på en liten volt framför den. När den fälldes upp fattade jag galopp och vi var iväg! Hindren hade sin lilla utmaning men nu när jag inte var rädd längre tyckte jag bara det var kul. Ett högervarv senare gjorde vi halt och startaren fälldes ner. "Det här kan ju funka! Baronessan måste veta på en gång!"

Missy satte av i en frisk trav tillbaka till godset. När vi red förbi oljeborrningen kunde jag höra mr Kembell morra ilsket åt sina anställda. Jag fick en konstig känsla av att jag var orsaken bakom hans ilska. Minnet av när jag och Sonja smög runt fyllde mig av skratt och jag fick bita mig i läppen för att inte ge efter.

 

Baronessan stod vid en vinranka och tittade på druvorna. Hon såg åt vårt håll när vi kom travandes. "Några nyheter Daniela?" frågade hon. "Jag har goda och dåliga nyheter. De dåliga är att det är ganska skräpigt. De goda är att man kan, om man vill, använda skräpet som hinder! Vi provade." svarade jag.

"Det var en bra idé, den kan vi satsa på!" Baronessan log för första gången på dagar. "Det gör ni rätt i!" uppmuntrade jag. "Du är klar för idag Daniela, jag har inget mer åt dig. Ta och vila nu." sa Baronessan. Jag var inte nödbedd, jag var ganska trött efter dagar av arbete. Klockan var strax efter lunch och nu visste jag inte vad jag skulle göra. I stallet fångade några smutsiga hinkar min blick och jag tänkte ta dem efter jag var klar med Missy, när en svart häst i skötselplatsen gnäggade så det ekade över godset. Min första tanke var _"Jag har sett den här hästen förut!"_

Det var en hingst kunde jag se, han var svart som natten och blicken var stirrande. Sen såg jag det; den hade samma speciella aura som när den maskerade ryttaren dök upp vid Moorland för en vecka sen ungefär!

 

Kalla kårar rusade nedför ryggraden. Vem var hästens ägare? Jag bestämde mig för att fråga Tyra. Jag släppte in Missy i boxen och tog av sakerna. Tyra hittade jag vid lufttorkaren där hon fyllde på bensin. "Tjena Dani, kan jag hjälpa dig?" frågade hon. "Den svarta hästen som står här, vad heter han? Jag kan svära på att jag känner igen den." sa jag. "Hästen heter Khaan och ägs av Sabine. Hon står där vid bänken om du vill veta mer. Sabine är rätt ny här, hon kom för en vecka sen. Minns att Linda visade henne runt, måste ha varit Lindas sista dag vid eftertanke... Undrar vad som hände?"

"Vet du om Sabine var ute och red mitt i natten för en vecka sen ungefär?" fortsatte jag. "Ingen aning men det låter konstigt att rida i skogen under vargtimmen?"

 

Jag tackade Tyra och gick fram till Sabine. Hon verkade inte upptagen så jag chansade. "Hej... Den här frågan kommer verka konstig men har du varit ute och ridit ut mitt i natten för en vecka sen?" kastade jag ur mig. Hon tittade på mig som om jag inte var riktigt klok (vilket jag i och för sig inte var just då!) och sa "Nej?! Vad får dig att tro det?"

"Jag tror du var i Moorlandstallet och stal viktiga papper för inte länge sen." pressade jag vidare. "Jag, vara i Moorland?! När det finns mycket finare ridspår här i närheten? Är du 5 år gammal eller?! Gör mig en tjänst och kom tillbaka när du lärt dig hur man uppför sig som folk! Om du prompt vill veta var ridspåret är så prata med Pauline! Lämna mig ifred!" fräste hon och marscherade bort.

 

Ok, det där gick ju bra... Men jag fick känslan av att hon hade varit här, hon ville bara inte erkänna det dock. Och att tvinga ur henne svaret skulle inte funka... "Dani, har du lust att prova Jewel? Han behöver röra lite på sig." frågade Judy när jag gick in i stallet. "Gärna!"

 

Efter Sabines ilska mot mig behövde jag tänka på annat, och nu skulle jag prova Jewelstone, eller Jesse som han kallades. Han var en C-ponny på 6 år, ljusbrun med vita kotor och strimbläs. Jesse var här för att utbildas till hopponny.

20 minuter senare var vi nere hos Pauline, efter 15 minuters uppvärmning.

Hon tog hand om ridspåren vad jag visste. "Hej, jag hörde att du har ett ridspår. Får man lov att prova?" Pauline log och sa "Självklart! Fick du prova Jesse?! Lyckost..." Sen tog hon upp ett tidtagarur och jag ställde mig på startlinjen. "Redo?"

"Japp!"

"3, 2, 1, kör!" sa hon och tryckte igång uret. Jesse kom fram i en frisk galopp. Det var som att rida en våg, så enkelt var det. Vi gled fram likt en våg!

Över ett par rör, över ett par stockar. Hans hovar klapprade över träbron mellan Vingården och Marleys gård. Det gick så fort att jag uppfattade omvärlden som ett sudd i ögonvrån. Ett par svåra svängar dök upp men han var vig som en katt. Uppför sista backen och där, vid mållinjen, såg jag Sabine. Vad gjorde hon här? Jag hade inte tid att tänka för i samma stund gick vi i mål. "Snyggt ridet! Det där såg lätt ut!" sa Pauline imponerat. "Verkligen! Det var som att köra en sportbil och jag behövde inte röra gaspedalen!" sa jag och vi båda skrattade.

 

Pauline gick upp till stallet och jag vände Jesse mot Sabine. "Det där var... otroligt. Jag har funderat och vårt första samtal gick inte så bra. Som ny här känner jag mig osäker på omgivningarna. Kan vi börja om? Jag heter Sabine. Och du är?"

"Daniela, men jag kallas Dani av alla."

 

Jag vet, jag vet. Hon var elak och jag borde ha svarat med samma mynt, men jag ville ge henne en ny chans. "Vad snällt! Jag hoppas vi kommer ha mycket kul tillsammans! Du råkar inte känna Justin Moorland?" frågade hon sedan. "Jo... Hurså?"

"Jag har ett brev till honom, skrivet av en okänd släkting verkar det som. Kan du kanske rida dit? Jag hittar inte så bra här omkring som sagt."

"Men kan vi inte rida dit tillsammans? Du kanske kan lära dig hitta här?" frågade jag.

"Nej, det går inte! Jag kan inte visa mig där! Pga. ett gräl mellan mig och Loretta hatar alla mig. Snälla?" vädjade Sabine.

"Om det är en tröst så gillar Bobcats inte mig heller. Men visst, jag kan rida dit. Jag ska skynda mig." sa jag. Jesse verkade ha gott om energi så en extra tur gjorde honom gott.

 

Efter en halvtimmes ritt var vi framme vid grindarna där allt började. Ett stygn av saknad i bröstkorgen dök upp. Som jag hade saknat det! Justin stod vid innergården som om han hade väntat på någon. "Dani! Hej! Hörde att det går bra på godset, men du är alltid välkommen hit när du vill. Vad är det för ponny du sitter på?" sa han och log stort. Det leendet fick mitt hjärta att rusa. "Jesse heter ponnyn, han ska bli hoppare enligt ägaren." sa jag. "Jättefin! Han kommer gå långt, det kan jag se redan nu!" sa Justin.

"Jag har ett brev till dig, men jag vet inte vem som skrivit det." sa jag och räckte fram handen. Justin öppnade kuvertet och började läsa. Men något var fel. Ju mer han läste desto mer oroad verkade han bli. "Jag måste ge mig av, jag kan inte stanna. Det är min farfar och det är viktigt. Jag kan inte förklara men jag måste åka. Jag älskar dig Daniela, glöm inte det!" sa han och kysste mig.

 

Där satt jag på Jesse, helt mållös. Sen var det som att trycka på en knapp. Nu hade jag inte tid för känslor; Justin måste stanna! Jag red ut genom grindarna och såg mr Moorland på en skimmel strax bredvid smedjan. Under andra omständigheter hade det varit kul att se mr Moorland till häst, men inte nu. "Mr Moorland! Mr Moorland!" skrek jag. "Justin har gett sig av för att träffa sin farfar!"

Thomas blev blek som ett lik. "Nej, det får inte vara sant! Justin får inte träffa honom! Ingen tid att förlora, Justin får INTE åka!" sa Thomas och galopperade tillbaka till innergården. Jesse hängde på så gott han kunde.

Han tvärstannade på innergården, som var tom. "Nej, nej, nej! Min son är försvunnen!" Jag insåg en sak. "Tror du att Sabine kan vara inblandad? Det var hon som gav mig brevet."

"Det gillar jag inte alls. Såklart jag vet vem hon är... Hon har trakasserat min familj i flera år." sa Thomas bittert. "Du tror inte det var hon som stal ägarbevisen förra veckan?" frågade jag, för den tanken hade inte släppt mig. "Den teorin hette duga. Jag trodde att det var någon från GED. Men det låter rimligt."

Han tittade på mig och sa "Rid tillbaka till godset och försök ta reda på mer om henne. All information vi kan hitta är bättre än ingen." Sagt och gjort, 2 sekunder senare for vi genom grindarna, tillbaka till godset.


	23. Mysteriet fortsätter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy galopperade i full fart och Alex försökte hänga på. När vi rundade en stor klippa på stranden såg vi en pråm ligga vid en brygga med 3 passagerare ombord. 2 människor och en häst.

Jesse flög fram över marken. Det enda jag hade i huvudet "Måste stoppa dem, måste stoppa dem!"

På nolltid var vi tillbaka och Jesse saktade av vid uppfarten, Vi travade förbi odlingarna och raka vägen till Baronessan. "Ursäkta mig, har ni sett Sabine?" slungade jag ur mig. "Nej tyvärr, hon gav sig av för en stund. Märkligt eftersom hon hade betalat hyra för en månad i förväg."

Jag kände paniken växa. "Vet ni nånting mer?" Hon skakade på huvudet. "Jag vet inte mycket om stallflickorna, bara deras namn. Minne och intresse är kort."

Desperat spelade jag mitt sista kort. "Justin Moorland har gett sig av för att träffa sin farfar!" Reaktionen var omedelbar. "Vad? Är det sant? Om det här är ett skämt så är det inte alls roligt. Ursäkta mig., jag... Jag måste ta ett bad. GODFREY!"

 

Butlern kom skyndandes och jag tolkade det som att samtalet var slut. Men just när jag skulle rida iväg hejdade hon mig. "Daniela! Vänta! Det r en ny flicka här som också frågat mig om Sabine. Prata med henne, jag är säker på att ni blir kompisar på nolltid!"

Mycket riktigt, en flicka till häst väntade på mig vid stallet. Hon hade gröna byxor, vit långärmad tröja med en t-shirt över och mössa på skallen. Flickan log när jag närmade mig. "Hej! Kul att träffas Daniela! Jag har försökt att stoppa Sabine förut, men det är inte lätt. Jag är på jakt efter Linda som jobbade här förut, och jag skulle inte bli förvånad om Sabine är inblandad på något sätt. Jag heter Alex förresten."

"Hej Alex, och jag kallas Dani. Jag lämnade ett brev till Justin förut från Sabine." Alex drog efter andan. "Inte bra, och båda är försvunna nu. Och har du sett Khaan, Sabines häst? Han är inte en vanlig häst, den saken är säker. Han har ett slags sken, och hovavtrycken hans liknar brännmärken. Hittar vi dem kan vi spåra Sabine! Jag letar här om du tar bakom stallet!" sa hon och började leta.

 

Jag satt av och gav Jesse till Judy som förvirrat tittade på mig. "Förklarar senare." sa jag och hon nickade. Bakom stallet, vid transporten, hittade jag dem. Brinnande hovspår! "Alex, bakom stallet! Kom!" ropade jag. Hovar närmade sig och Alex dök upp. "Snyggt, de tyder på att de har ridit i riktning mot Moorland! Kanske för att möta Justin. Vi följer efter nu när vi vet hur de ser ut!" föreslog hon. Jag rusade in i stallet, hämtade 2 grimskaft som jag kopplade till Missys grimma och tog på henne den improvisoriska tränset. Sen ledde jag ut henne på stallplanen och kastade mig upp. "Kom igen!" sa jag och tillsammans red vi iväg.

 

Vi red som galningar. Busridning skulle de på ridskolan säga. Vi såg fler brinnande spår men några hade slocknat. Vi for förbi slottets västra sida och närmade oss den övergivna gården, där jag mötte Loretta efter raset. Nedför Stenbacken, gena rakt över pole bending-banan. Spåren blev tätare ju närmre vi kom. Missy galopperade i full fart och Alex försökte hänga på. När vi rundade en stor klippa på stranden såg vi en pråm ligga vid en brygga, med 3 passagerare ombord. 2 människor och en häst.

Sabine, Khaan och Justin.

 

Precis när vi hann fram kastade de loss. "Justin!" vrålade jag. Han vände sig om och tittade på sorgset på mig. Jag ville börja storgråta men jag tvingade mig att vänta. "Ledsen, vi kom för sent... Det här är illa..."

"Vart ska de?" fick jag fram, trots klumpen i halsen. "De containrarna Sabine tar Justin till... Förlåt men jag kan inte berätta mer, än. Du borde berätta för Thomas vad som hänt. Jag möter dig på godset." sa Alex och vände sig bort.

Med tungt hjärta lämnade jag buden till Thomas. "Jag kunde inte stoppa dem, det var för sent. Förlåt..." Han skakade på huvudet. "Min son har fångats av de mörka krafterna!" dundrade han. Sen lugnade han sig. "Tack ändå för informationen. Hjälp din nya vän Alex med att hitta Linda. Vi ska få tillbaka Justin. Rid nu." Jag nickade tyst och manade på Missy.

 

Under ridturen tillbaka tänkte jag bara på Justin och alla minnen. Första gången vi såg varandra på dag 1, när vi sabbade för GED, picknicken. En tång vred om mitt hjärta. Såhär skulle det inte gå till!

Alex väntade på mig utanför stallet. "Hur tog han nyheterna?" frågade hon mjukt. "Jag vet inte..." var mitt svar. "Stackaren... Jag pratade med Baronessan i väntan på dig och jag fick veta rätt mycket. Justin är hennes sonson vilket i sin tur betyder att Thomas är hennes son."

"Vem är Thomas far då?" frågade jag lågt. "Fick inget svar när jag frågade, hon sa bara att han var 'död sen länge'." Nu fick jag en tanke. "Men det kan väl inte stämma?" och Alex nickade. "Du har rätt, Justin skulle ju möta sin farfar och om han inte är på väg till en grav... Det är någon som ljuger."

Sedan tändes en glimt. "Borde det inte finnas information om Baronessans tidigare makar i folkbokföringen i rådshuset?" sa hon eftertänksamt. "Jo, kanske. Vi borde försöka."

"Vi gör såhär: Du rider till rådshuset imorgon och letar upp fakta medan jag fortsätter leta efter Linda." föreslog Alex. "Mm." Att prata var inte på agendan, jag ville vara ifred. Jag gled av hästryggen och ledde in Missy i stallet. Tårarna trängde på men jag ville inte släppa fram dem än. Jag hann borsta av Missy och ta av grimman, sen brast det.

Tårarna strömmade nedför kinderna. Jag sjönk ner i spånet och lutade ansiktet mot knäna. Missy vek ihop benen och la sig framför mig. Hon puffade mulen mot min arm. Jag var tvungen att le, trots att det var det sista jag ville. "Det är ok gumman... Jag är bara ledsen över det som hänt... Du var kanon idag kompis..." viskade jag. "Dani? Hur är det?" Alex stod utanför och kikade in. Jag ryckte på axlarna. Hon öppnade dörren och smög in. "Betydde Justin mycket för dig?" frågade hon samtidigt som hon satte sig.

"Ja... Vi hade känslor för varandra som var besvarade." sa jag tyst. Sedan berättade jag allt; alla små ledtrådar, hopplektionen, picknicken. Alex satt tyst medan jag pratade. "Oj... Det var nytt... Men du, jag lovar att vi ska få hem Justin" sa hon och gav mig en kram. Jag besvarade den och reste mig upp. "Jag hoppas det Alex..."

Jag gick till stugan där jag stupade i säng, helt utmattad mentalt och fysiskt.


	24. Hollow Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Träden sträckte på sig och buskar stod här och där. Solen erbjöd växligheten sina krafter. Mysig skog trots sin storlek. Mycket riktigt, efter några hundra meter in i skogen såg jag en ruin på höger sida.

Jag vaknade utmattad nästa morgon. Bilderna av Justins avfärd hade inte försvunnit förrän sent på natten. Jag kände inte igen mig själv i spegeln; jag hade mörka ringar under ögonen, mitt hår liknade ett råttbo och blicken trött. Vad skulle Justin säga om han såg mig nu? Skulle jag vara lika snygg eller raka motsatsen enligt honom? Med ens fylldes jag av beslutsamhet. Jag skulle få hem honom till varje pris!

Jag klädde på mig och gick till stallet. Alex var redan uppe och letade efter Linda. Hon gick fram och tillbaka i stallgången och funderade. "God morgon Alex. Kommit fram till något?" hälsade jag. "Inte än, jag vet inte mycket och ingen här har något vettigt att säga." sa Alex frånvarande. "Jag sätter fart med jakten på Baronessans släkt, jag är nog tillbaka lagom till lunch." sa jag samtidigt som jag gjorde Missy redo.

40 minuter senare red vi in i byn och mot rådshuset. Rådsman stod utanför och njöt av solen med en kaffekopp i handen. "God morgon rådsman!" ropade jag. Han höjde andra handen till hälsning. "God morgon Daniela! Kan jag hjälpa dig med något?"

 

"Jag behöver veta lite mer om en viss släkt. Går det bra?" frågade jag. Rådsman nickade. "Japp, det är öppet för allmänheten. Vilken släkt är du intresserad av?" sa han nyfiket. "Släkten Silverglade."

Rådsman skakade på huvudet. "För en tid sen brann det här och alla dokument om Silverglade-familjen förstördes. Väldigt märkligt om du frågar mig. Tyvärr." Jag kände hur axlarna sjönk. "Nåja... tack för hjälpen" sa jag. Just när jag skulle rida iväg sken rådsman upp. "Vänta, jag kom på en sak! Det kanske finns dokument kvar om jag minns rätt! En gammal borgmästare sparade kopior av folkbokföringen på sitt gamla lantställe inne i Hollow Woods. Det har sått tomt i flera decennier och har säkert förstörts men du kan ju alltid försöka hitta något där. Rid upp till kvarnen men fortsätt rakt fram ner i skogen. Följ vägen rakt fram så har du huset på höger sida."

 

Med nytt hopp styrde jag mot kvarnen. Missy fattade galopp uppför backen och fortsatte ner i skogen. Det var stort! Det kändes som att bli svald när man red in. Träden sträckte på sig och buskar stod här och där. Solen erbjöd växtligheten sina krafter. Mysig skog trots sin storlek. Mycket riktigt, efter några hundra meter in i skogen såg jag en ruin på höger sida. Missy saktade av så fort vi nådde dit. "Wow, undrar hur många spöknätter har tagit plats här?" undrade jag. Missy gnäggade mjukt, som om hon fnissade igen. Ibland undrar jag om hon verkligen kan förstå mig?

Huset hade råkat ut för en brand, svarta stenar syntes överallt. Jag hoppade avför att kolla närmre. "Vänta här kompis, jag ska leta efter en sak. Hoppas jag hittar det..." sa jag och la handen på mulen. Missy frustade och började leta efter gräs.

Höga pelare stod likt tändstickor. Bråde låg överallt. Jag gick uppför en ramp och insåg sen att det var dörren. Vad hade hänt? Hade folk brunnit inne? Tanken gav mig rysningar. Men jag fortsatte in. Här och var såg jag böcker ligga i högar. I ett hörn längst bort hittade jag en bok som såg lovande ut. Det var folkbokföringen om Silverglade-familjen! Boken var verkligen gammal, många sidor var fuktskadade och höll på att ramla isär. Men jag tittade på den som den vore gjord av guld. "Jag hittade det Missy! Lyssna på det här: 1964 gifte sig Baronessan med en Mr John Sandman från Firgrove. Alex måste se det här!"

Jag stoppade ner boken i sadelväskan och satt upp. "Mot godset!"

 

Alex satt på en bänk utanför stallet när jag kom farande. "Hittade du något?" frågade hon ivrigt. Jag grävde fram boken och visade den. Hon tog den och sa "Wow, den är verkligen gammal. John Sandman, vem kan det vara?" Jag ryckte på axlarna. "Vet inte men nu är jag hungrig! Lunch's on me!" sa jag. Alex skrattade till. "Kör till!"

Under lunchen berättade vi lite mer om oss själva. Alex hade 4 bröder vilket hade sporrat hennes intresse för motorer, hennes familj var ganska fattig och hon ville jobba med hästar och motorer i framtiden. Jag var ensambarn, avskydde orättvisor och var en hejare på att sjunga.

Vi diskuterade även Baronessans släkt och vem Sandman kunde vara. Jag hade inte hört namnet förut men Alex hade en gissning om vem det kunde vara. Men hon ville inte dela med sig den förrän hon hade fått reda på mer.


	25. Ledtrådar om Linda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidorna hade blivit ett spår som gick långt. "Tala om sidospår..." sa jag för mig själv och flinade åt min ordvits medan jag gick. Spåret ledde mig bort från vingården, förbi ridvägen jag hade provat med Jesse, genom några buskar för att slutligen hamna framför slottet.  
> Hade inte Harold från bageriet sagt att den gråtande flicka hade hörts av flera bybor?

Alex kom gående i stallet när jag morgonfodrade hö följande dag. "God morgon Dani. Hur mår du?" frågade hon. Jag tvekade innan jag svarade "Sådär... Saknar Justin så mycket."

Hon la handen på min axel. "Vi ska hitta honom om vi så ska kämpa till sista bloddroppen, jag lovar. Fodra klart och kom till sadelkammaren sen, jag har en plan."

Jag skyndade mig att ge det sista av höet innan jag gick till sadelkammaren. "Så, klart. Berätta nu för mig om din plan." sa jag bestämt. Alex tog ett andetag. "Jag vill gärna försöka hitta mer information i Firgrove om mr Sandman men just nu är Linda lite viktigare. Det måste finnas ledtrådar om henne här i närheten. Vi går ut och letar. Jag kollar med tjejerna om du letar."

 

På baksidan hittade jag några intressanta saker. En mobil som hade batteri än (jisses!), ett par glasögon och ett papper. Jag tittade närmre och såg att det var en boksida! Jag stoppade ner mobilen i fickan och gick tillbaka till Alex. "Snyggt! De måste ha legat där i en vecka minst! Nu när jag tänker på det verkar det rätt märkligt... Om Linda hade gett sig av frivilligt hade hon inte lämnat kvar glasögonen och mobilen. Och vad står det på boksidan?"

Hon läste och utbrast sen "Men det är ju 'Peter Pan', Lindas favoritbok! Hmm... Jag ska försöka få igång mobilen vilket lär ta en stund, jag säger till när jag lyckas."

Jag passade på att sopa stallgången under tiden Alex meckade med telefonen. Det skulle komma några kunder vid lunch och jag ville inte göra dem besvikna. Jag undrade varför alla saker var på baksidan?

 

"Dani, jag lyckades! Efter 7 sorger och 8 bedrövelser.." hördes Alex stämma. Jag hängde tillbaka kvasten och skyndade mig ut. "Nice! Nu ska vi se..." sa jag och lutade mig fram. Det senaste Sms:et löd 'Möt mig bakom stallet kl 19 ikväll och du ska få veta sanningen. Kom ensam.'

Alex såg på mig. "Hittade du inte alla saker på baksidan?"

"Jo..." sa jag fundersamt. Hon suckade till. "Inget namn på avsändaren men vi kan alltid ringa upp numret. Vill du?" Jag ryckte på axlarna och tryckte på den gröna luren. 4 signaler gick fram. Sen svarade en man. "Godfrey, butler. Vem talar jag med? Hallå?"

Jag tryckte på den röda luren. "Var det Godfrey som svarade?! Då är det uppenbart att han har något med det här att göra. Vi måste prata med honom. Det kanske är ett stort missförstånd. Hoppas verkligen det."

 

Tillsammans gick vi mot godset. Han satt bakom ratten i den svarta bilen. "Vad vill du fröken? Jag har bråttom. Jag har inte tid att..."

"Det var jag som ringde dig från Lindas mobil!" sa jag rakt ut.

Godfrey blinkade till. "Vad? Det måste vara ett missförstånd. Jag har verkligen inte tid att småprata. Adjö!" sa han och körde iväg. Där stod vi utan svar. "Han åkte utan att svara. Det här blir mer och mer konstigt." sa Alex.

Då fick jag en snilleblixt. "Vänta lite, boksidan kanske är en ledtråd, bokstavligen! Det kanske finns fler?" Alex sken upp. "Du kan ha rätt! Spåret kan leda oss till Linda!"

"Jag följer spåret medan du gör upp en plan." sa jag. "Gör så!"

 

Sidorna hade blivit ett spår som gick långt. "Tala om sidospår..." sa jag för mig själv och flinade åt min ordvits medan jag gick. Spåret ledde mig bort från vingården, förbi ridvägen jag hade provat med Jesse, genom några buskar för att slutligen stå framför slottet.

Hade inte Harold från bageriet sagt att en gråtande flicka hade hörts av flera bybor? Kan den flickan vara Linda, inlåst i slottet? Jag vände mig om och började springa tillbaka till godset. Alex satt och letade genom mobilen efter fler hintar om Linda. "Vi hade rätt, spåret ledde mig till slottet!" sa jag med andan i halsen.

Hon såg förvånad ut. "Och inte nog med det, när jag besökte byn för första gången berättade bagaren Harold för mig om en ljudet av en gråtande flicka som kom från slottet! Kan det möjligen vara?" frågade jag. "Det kan stämma men det är inte helt säkert. Jag måste göra några ärenden men ta den här manicken. Den har en riktigt bra inspelningsfunktion. Rid dit och se om du kan spela in något. Möt mig här när du fått något så får vi se om vi kan höra vem det är." sa Alex och räckte mig en liten låda.

 

10 minuter senare hade jag tränsat Missy och ridit barbacka till slottet. Balansen skulle vara perfekt efter alla turer. Vi stannade vid de låsta grindarna och väntade. Sedan hörde jag det. En flicka som grät. Jag tryckte på en knapp och började spela in. Hur länge det höll på visste jag inte men efter en stund slutade det. Jag tryckte på stopp-knappen innan jag red tillbaka.

Väl hemma tränsade jag av Missy och stängde dörren. "Ledsen kompis, men jag ska skynda mig. Du får 2 äpplen av mig när jag är tillbaka!" sa jag till henne. Missy såg lite förnärmad ut men återgick till att leta efter hö. Alex väntade på mig vid murväggen bredvid godset. "Hörde du något?" var hennes fråga. "Hörde något, spelade in det." sa jag och tryckte på Play.

Alex lyssnade noga. "Det är Linda, det är jag bergsäker på. Hon måste vara inlåst i slottet av en anledning. Vi får konfrontera Baronessan, vi måste komma in!"

Hon gick till Baronessan som stod utanför godset. "Hej Baronessan! Kan vi få komma in i slottet? Vår vän är inlåst där." sa jag. Men svaret var inte vad jag hoppades på. "Ursäkta? Det som händer i slottet är min ensak! Håll din oro för dig själv, annars får du kanske mer att oroa dig för!" fräste hon.

 

Alex och jag flydde från Baronessans vrede till stallet. "Ok, det där gick inte som planerat... Men det får vi låta vara, nu när vi vet lite mer. Det jag vill nu är att du ska genomföra en resa och träffa druiderna på ön. Vi syns här imorgon." sa hon innan hon försvann ut.

 

Vad nu då? Varför överge planen på att rädda Linda för att jag skulle träffa nya människor? Vad hände nu? De tankarna cirkulerade i mitt huvud under tiden jag pysslade om Missy och hjälpte till i stallet.

 


	26. Valedale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doften av rosor hängde i luften. Stallet var den största byggnaden i byn och några tjejer jobbade med att mocka stallplan. Jag tyckte om Valedale på en gång.

En knackning väckte mig följande morgon. Klockan visade 8.07. Hade jag glömt att morgonfodra?! Jag flög i kläderna och öppnade dörren, bara för att nästan krocka med Alex. "Vid Aideens harpa, har du bråttom?" skrattade hon. "Jag hjälpte Judy med fodringen imorse, vi tyckte du behövde vila ut efter allt som hänt."

Jag pustade ut. "Jag trodde det var Judy, gör inte om det!" Alex flinade. "Sorry Dani! Jag ville gå genom dagen med dig. Om Linda och färden du ska göra." Jag släppte in Alex i stugan som ställde sig vid spegeln på byrån medan jag satte mig på sängen. "Så, vad är det vi vet?" frågade jag allvarligt. "Det vi vet är; Linda är inlåst i slottet. Baronessan måste ha beordrat Godfrey att kidnappa henne. Baronessan vill också hålla sin hennes före detta man John Sandman en hemlighet och påstår att han är död. Förmodligen är John Sandman Justins farfar som Justin och Sabine har gett sig av till."

"Men är det här inte något för polisen?" sa jag när hon hade tystnat. "Nej, inte än...

Under tiden vill jag att du ska prata med någon. Hon heter Elizabeth och bor i Valedale, Har du varit där?" sa hon. Jag skakade på huvudet. "Ligger nordöst om Silvergladebyn. Om du rider förbi det nerbrända huset och följer vägen så kommer du dit. Jättevacker by!"

 

Nu tror jag det var dags för att börja nomad-livet på riktigt. Jag betalade boxhyra för 9 dagar, packade ihop mina saker och gjorde Missy redo för dagens äventyr. Hon skrapade ivrigt med hoven. hon ville iväg! Jag satt upp och skrittade från vingården. Jag hade extra pengar så det räckte och blev över, om det inte fanns stugor kunde jag sova under bar himmel.

Förbi Marleys gård, förbi kvarnen, nedför backen... Väl inne i skogen fick jag en känsla av att det skulle ordna sig, vi skulle rädda Justin. Fåglar sjöng i träden, solen sken ner genom kronorna, en svag bris lekte i Missys man. "Jag skulle kunna meditera här och nu Missy! Shinrin Yoku kanske skulle utövas då och då, eller vad tror du kompis?"

Missy frustade till svar. Ibland undrar jag om hon förstod vad jag sa...

 

Vi travade förbi sommarstugan. Till höger en bit fram såg jag ett jättestort träd och jag såg flera stockhinder som var utspridda i skogen. Gick det ett lopp här i Hollow Woods? Jag la till det på minnet att fråga någon om loppet. Vägen tog slut när jag såg flera hus ligga nedanför en backe. Med murgrönor, blåa fönsterluckor och rosenbuskar stod husen där och jag kände på en gång hur ett lugn låg över byn. Missy saktade av till skritt, hon verkade också gilla lugnet.

Byn låg på båda sidorna av en flod som flöt söderut. Doften av rosor hängde i luften. Stallet var den största byggnaden i byn och några tjejer jobbade med att mocka stallplanen. Jag tyckte om Valedale på en gång.

 

På en liten kulle bakom vandrarhemmet låg ett hus som stack ut. Det såg lite ut som att någon hade hämtat huset direkt ur "Sagan om ringen". Utanför huset stod en rödhårig kvinna och pysslade med något, jag såg inte vad. Hon var klädd i en mintgrön klänning med mönster på, och ett ceriserosa förkläde över (såg det ut som). Kvinnan vände sig om och log stort när hon såg mig. "Daniela! Jag har väntat på dig! Jag är Elizabeth Sunbeam." sa hon.

"Hur visste du mitt namn?" frågade jag förvånat. Hon ryckte på axlarna. "Alex skickade ett SMS att du skulle komma, inget konstigt med det. Så, vad har du på hjärtat?"


	27. Magiska stenar och fortsatt forskning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alla hade varsitt tecken; en stjärna, en måne, en sol och en blixt. Jag fick känslan av att de var avaktiverade på något sätt- Förbryllad men samtidigt nyfiken hoppade jag av och ställde mig framför stjärnstenen. Jag samlade tankarna, fokuserade på mönstret och... Stenen började lysa i rosa!

Elizabeth stod och lyssnade uppmärksamt när jag berättade om läget just nu. "Jag förstår... Det verkar som att Baronessan är inblandad i det här, annars hade hon släppt Linda. Och samtidigt försöker hon dölja hemligheten om sitt förflutna. Jag är säker på att allt det här hänger ihop."

"Jag håller med... Dessutom tror jag Alex saknar sin kompis Linda mycket." sa jag dystert. Konstigt att jag gillade en människa som jag inte ens hade träffat?

 

"Familjen Silverglade har styrt över hela Jorvik, än idag har familjen framskjutande positioner i rådet. De är ganska vana vid att få som de vill. Du verkar ha hittat något väldigt komplicerat än vad du kan ana." sa Elizabeth. "Är du redo att hjälpa oss med det här Daniela?"

Jag nickade. Jag ville veta vad som pågick! "Strålande! Sabines inblandning i det här bekymrar mig mest, men jag kan tyvärr inte berätta varför." sa hon sedan. "Vad vill de med Justin?" frågade jag. Elizabeth ryckte på axlarna. "Vet inte, det enda sättet att veta det är att lista ut vem John Sandman är, då han påstås vara Justins farfar." Jag öppnar munnen för att fråga vart Firgrove är men det var inte planen än.  "Daniela, innan du rider till Firgrove och gör mer forskning, kan du hjälpa mig med en sak? Jag vill att du tar den här...Pinnen. Jag vet att det verkar udda men det finns en anledning bakom. Om du rider förbi mitt hus och uppför backen så ser du 4 stenar. Det du ska göra är att koncentrera dig på stenarna- titta på mönstren intensivt och håll i artefakten samtidigt. Kom ner igen och berätta ifall det var... Annorlunda."

 

Jag fick en smal pinne med rosa tecken i handen. _"Vad tusan? Bäst att göra det, fast det verkar rätt konstigt..."_ tänkte jag medan vi skrittade uppför backen. Mycket riktigt stod de 4 stenarna där. Alla hade varsitt tecken; en stjärna, en måne, en sol och en blixt. Jag fick känslan av att de verkade avaktiverade på något sätt.

Förbryllad men samtidigt nyfiken hoppade jag av och ställde mig framför stjärnstenen. Jag samlade tankarna, fokuserade på mönstret och... Stenen började lysa i rosa! "Wow! Såg du Missy?" sa jag förvånat. Jag såg på de resterande 3. Kunde jag aktivera dem också? "Vad 17, värt ett försök!"

 

Samma sak hände med solen, månen och blixten! Där stod vi i mitten, omgivna av 4 stenar som lyste rosa. Så vackert som det var, förstod jag inte mycket. Var det meningen att alla skulle lysa? Jag satt upp igen och skrittade ner till stugan. Elizabeth väntade utanför. "Nå, vad hände?" frågade hon medan jag gav tillbaka staven. "De började lysa, alla 4."

Hon tappade hakan. "Det var... Anmärkningsvärt. Jag menar... Tack för deltagandet! Berätta inte för någon om det, är du snäll? Eller, Alex kan du berätta för, hon är också medlem av Aideens beskyddare. Det är allt du behöver veta för stunden."

 

Nog för att jag hade förstått att informationen inte var för utomstående men jag var lite trött på att ha svaren så nära och att se dem ryckas bort. Jag tryckte ner känslorna medan Elizabeth fortsatte prata. "John Sandman kom från Firgrove enligt folkbokföringen. Har du tur är det någon bybo som vet. Du kan rida en genväg genom bergspasset för att komma dit. Lite svårt att hitta men det ligger sydöst om fälttävlansbanan."

Jag sa hejdå till kvinnan och red iväg. Över bron till andra sidan, sedan till höger tills jag nådde kanten av byn. Där såg jag en vägvisare som pekade upp mot bergen. Jag skänklade Missy och vi galopperade uppför den höga backen. Hon gjorde ett par glädjeskutt i farten och jag skrattade åt hennes bus.

 

När vi nådde toppen hade vi en jäkla utsikt över byn. "Take my breath away..." sjöng jag. Vi hade kunnat stå kvar och njuta av utsikten men vi hade ett uppdrag att göra. Vi såg delar av en bana som gick runt en sjö. _"Det måste vara banan Elizabeth nämnde."_ tänkte jag medan jag bad Missy sakta ner till trav. Nedför den lilla backen, över en liten brygga. Sjön rörde sig lätt i vinden, inte mycket aktivitet här. En liten rund man med vit mustasch kom ut från ett litet skjul och vinkade. "Hej vän! Får man fråga vart ni är på väg?" ropade han när vi kom närmre. "Hej! Vi ska till Firgrove och vi tog en genväg." sa jag. Mannen nickade. "Rid under bågen där och över den stora bron, sedan uppför berget och följ stigen ner försiktigt! Du ser det nog. Och om du behöver tips på hur din fälttävlan kan förbättras, säg till! Andersson ställer alltid upp!" sa mannen. "Tack för råden!" ropade jag medan jag red vidare.

 

Jag följde Anderssons råd och vid toppen av berget såg jag byn, omgivna av träpålar med spetsen upp. Varför den här muren? Vi hittade stigen ner och efter en del försiktigt skrittande kom vi ner. Ovanför porten hängde en stor klocka. 2 stegar ledde upp dit. Väl inne upptäckte jag 2 saker:

1\. Alla hus var byggda i trä, förutom ett stort hus i tegel som liknade rådshuset i Silvergladebyn.

2\. Alla bybor var äldre människor.

 

Några butiker stod i den södra delen, ett café och en salong stod grannar och ett stall låg mittemot tegelhuset. Vandringshemmet låg 5 meter från stallet.

Här och var såg jag äldre människor som gjorde något. En stod och rensade i sina rabatter, några hjälptes åt att städa uteserveringen, ett par satt och fikade i trädgården. Någon måste ju veta vem John Sandman är! "Hej! Kul med ett nytt ansikte!" Rösten tillhörde en brunett med grön jacka och matchande stövlar. "Jag är Felicity och jag är stallchef här. Välkommen!"

Jag log glatt. "Tack! Jag är ganska ny, jag flyttade hit i början av sommaren. Jag heter Daniela, men jag kallas Dani. Och min vackra häst är Morningmist aka Missy."

Felicity blinkade till. "Ni är dem som räddade Moorlandstallet eller hur? Alla pensionärer pratade om er i dagar och sa saker i stil med 'så trevligt att dagens ungdomar inte är så självupptagna!'"

 

Jag skrattade. "Det var nytt! Harold som driver bageriet i Silvergladebyn sa att ryktet hade nått Fiskebyn. Men för att byta ämne, jag utför ett uppdrag. Att hitta en person som bodde här i Firgrove för länge sen." Stallchefen log. "Då har du kommit rätt! Bara att fråga dig fram, och lycka till!"

 

Jag manade på Missy och började fråga oss fram. De första jag frågade kände inte igen namnet John Sandman eller så hade de kanske glömt. Efter 40 minuters letande fick jag napp! En vänlig dam som bodde i ett hörn bakom rådshuset vid namn Mrs Packard visste! "John Sandman? Om jag inte minns fel så var det till honom jag betalade hyra när jag tog över det här huset för över 50 år sen!"


	28. Ett inte så kärt återseende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryttaren höll tyglarna i ena handen och fotot i andra. När hon såg oss stoppade hon ner fotot i bakfickan. "Det gör ju saken svårare..." hann jag tänka. Men vad som hände näst hade nog ingen av oss räknat med.

"Jag ska försöka hitta en hyresavi som du kan titta på, under tiden kan du väl fråga mr Franklin om du kan få titta på bilden av rådet från 1959? Jag tror mr Sandman satt i rådet då. Och vad heter du förresten?" frågade mrs Packard. Det kittlade i kroppen på mig, snart hade jag lösningen! "Bra idé! Och jag heter Daniela." sa jag innan vi vände för att besöka rådshuset. "Kom gärna hit igen!" hojtade den äldre damen.

Firgroves borgmästare mr Franklin hade samma klädstil som sin kollega i Silvergladebyn, men den stora mustaschen utgjorde den största skillnaden mellan dem. När jag ställde min fråga skrattade han rakt ut. "Det är otroligt, en flicka som verkade mystisk av sig frågade exakt samma sak!" Sedan blev han sur och muttrade "Men när jag hade tagit fram fotot för att visa henne så fiskade hon upp en fickkniv. OCH SKAR UT HONOM från bilden!" Det sista skrek han ut och jag hoppade till. Franklin samlade sig och sa med låg röst "Ni ungdomar tror ni kan göra vad som helst bara för ni kan datorer men det betyder inte ni kan göra samma saker i verkligheten utan att veta konsekvenserna. Det var väldigt fint fotopapper..."

 

"Jag beklagar fotografiet... Vet ni möjligtvis om flickan hette Sabine?" frågade jag försiktigt. Jag var inte säker på om han skulle få ett utbrott till. Ett tankfullt uttryck fastnade i borgmästarens ansikte. "Ingen aning, hon sa aldrig vad hon hette. Och inte såg jag hennes ansikte, henne röda kåpa dolde allt."

 _"Hur kunde han isåfall veta att det var en flicka och inte en pojke? Och det kanske var ekipage som stal Thomas papper?"_ tänkte jag. "Flickan flydde på den svartaste häst jag sett! Stor och svartare än natten var den, och den röda kåpan hade ryttaren som sagt." sa Franklin. Sedan såg han något bakom oss. "Som den där! HALLÅ! KOM TILLBAKA MED FOTOGRAFIET!" vrålade han. Jag vände mig i sadeln för att se vem han vrålade på.

 

Framför stallet stod samma ekipage jag såg när Thomas papper blev stulna! Den svarta hästen stegrade sig och fäktade med frambenen i luften, som en utmaning. _"Kom an bara, om du vågar!"_ såg den ut att säga. Ryttaren viftade retsamt med fotografiet i handen. Missy stod och fnös högt, och jag behövde ingen tolk för att översätta det till "Game on!"

"KÖR!" skrek jag och Missy rivstartade. Den förklädda ryttaren fick bråttom att fly. Genom träportarna, ut på vägen, förbi bergen till höger om oss! Jag vet inte om det var allmän ilska eller hämnd för allt som hänt mellan mig och Justin som drev mig och Missy, men vi galopperade det fortaste vi kunde. Ryttaren höll tyglarna i ena handen och fotot i andra. När hon såg oss stoppade hon ner fotot i bakfickan på sina byxor. "Det gör ju saken svårare..." hann jag tänka. Men vad som hände näst hade nog ingen av räknat med.

 

Missy riktade in sig på den svarta hästens mellandel, sträckte fram huvudet och tog tag i ryttarens bakficka med tänderna.

Riiitsch!

 

Fickans tyg gav efter, bilden fladdrade ut och dansade i luften. Ryttaren gjorde inget försök att ta tillbaka bilden. Istället sporrade hon hästen som la i en till växel och galopperade vidare. Jag fångade bilden när den hade sjunkit ner till min ridstövel. "KOM INTE TILLBAKA!" vrålade jag med all den ilska jag burit på. Missy stannade och blängde på mig. "Sorry amigo, jag glömde att du också hörde det."

När jag skulle ända tillbaka till byn såg jag det; där hästen sprungit brann nu små eldar. Var det Sabine och Khaan som kommit till byn, stulit fotot och sen flytt från oss? Jag fick ta upp det senare med Alex, nu hade jag ett foto att återlämna.


	29. Trådarna knyter samman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jag tänkte dock inte låta mig nedslås av de dåliga nyheterna. Istället fick jag en idé.

Hakan på mr Franklin var nere vid nyckelbenen när han såg oss komma skrittande. "Helt fantastiskt! Du bevisade för mig att din generation kanske inte är förlorad trots allt! Jag är skyldig ett tack och tjänster. Vad kan jag göra för dig?" frågade han, ivrig att hjälpa mig. Jag log. "Jag vill dels få en kopia på bilden och dels tror jag du vill ha originalet restaurerat." Bilden var lite skrynklig efter den hårda behandlingen. Franklin tog tacksamt emot bilden och gick in i rådshuset. "Det här kommer ta ett par timmar så varför inte kika runt i byn? Din häst kan vila i stallet under tiden. Förresten, mrs Packard ringde mig och sa hon hade hittat en hyresavi." föreslog han.

 

Man behövde inte be mig 2 gånger. Missy fick en plats i stallet bredvid Felicitys häst Summerbreeze medan jag gick bort till mrs Packards hus. Där blev jag bjuden på god fika och en pratstund. Jag tittade på hyresavin och allt verkade stämma.

På väg tillbaka till stallet blev jag stoppad av flera pensionärer som uttryckte sin tacksamhet och sin beundran över min generation. "Det kanske finns hopp för er trots allt!" var en linje som upprepades. Jag försäkrade dem att jag skulle på fler äventyr och inte fastna bakom skärmen. De nickade belåtet och återgick till sina sysslor.

Jag kikade i butikerna och kunde snabbt konstatera att stickning var en livsstil. Det fanns så mycket snygga kläder! Tillslut köpte jag en röd jacka som skulle vara perfekt för kalla kvällar och regniga dagar. I en annan butik föll jag för ett varmt täcke och ett ljusblått schabrak som passade Missy perfekt. I stallet hade Missy hittat en kompis i en kanin som höll hästarna sällskap. Den var så söt med bruna fläckar i sin vita päls! Den hette Stampe enligt Felicity.

 

När jag red ut från byn stod alla invånare och vinkade av oss. Jag blev märkligt rörd av all omtanke de gav oss. Fika, trevliga pratstunder och en avi. I sadelväskan hade jag en kopia av bilden och mina nyinköpta saker. Och jag hade blivit ett hett samtalsämne ännu en gång.

 

Den här gången red vi raka spåret från Firgrove till en bro som ledde över till Silversongfloden västra sida, men jag lät Missy sträcka ut på den östra sidan av floden när vi följde den norrut. Elizabeth stod och vattnade rosor utanför sitt hus när vi kom. "Har du hittat något?" frågade hon. "Ja men det var inte utan problem..." Jag berättade om den maskerade ryttaren, hur vi (läs Missy) fick tag på fotot och hur allt hade löst sig. Hon nickade tankfullt när jag la fram min teori om Sabine. Sedan tittade hon närmre på fotot. "Vänta lite... Det finns en man som är kusligt lik mannen på fotot, men han heter mr Sands. Han är ledare för Dark Core som är värre än GED. Jag ska lägga fram all information vid nästa druidmöte. Alex hörde av sig för en stund sen, hon ville ses på Vingården så ni kunde göra upp en plan. Det var trevligt att träffa dig Daniela, jag hoppas vi ses igen!" sa hon.

"Detsamma, ha en bra dag!" ropade jag medan vi skrittade ut från byn. Jag kunde svära på att Elizabeth tittade på oss och känslan försvann inte förrän vi red förbi ödestugan.

 

Alex väntade utanför stallet när vi kom. "Snälla säg att du har bra nyheter! Det behövs efter alla dåliga vi har fått höra." vädjade hon. Jag flinade. "Det har jag! Jag fick tag på ett foto av mr Sandman!" Alex körde en knuten näve i luften. "Yes! Får jag se?" bad hon. Men den glada stämningen slocknade som en glödlampa. "Nej... Det är inte sant! Hur kunde jag missa det?! Mannen på fotot är mr Sands och det betyder att han är Justins farfar och Justin kan sväva i allvarlig fara!"

 

Jag tänkte dock inte låta mig nedslås av de dåliga nyheterna. Istället fick jag en idé. "Alex, jag fick en hyresavi med numret till hans postbox! Vi skulle kunna skicka ett falskt brev till honom och spana när han hämtar det sen, för att se om det verkligen är han och att han är aktiv igen!"

Ljuset tändes på en sekund igen. "Briljant Dani! Jag har ett kuvert, lite papper och penna här. Ett frimärke fattas bara..." En oväntad röst sa "Sa ni frimärke? Jag kan låna ut ett till er." Judy kom klivande och höll fram ett. "Tack Judy!" sa Alex tacksamt. Hon klistrade fast det i ena hörnet, skrev något på pappret och la det i kuvertet. Sedan gick hon till brevlådan som stod utanför murarna.

"Så, nu är det bara att vänta."


	30. Sanningar befaras och lösningar hittas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex nickade. "Nu faller allt på plats; Justin har fängslats av Dark Core och kommer hjärntvättas och nu vet vi varför Baronessan har betett sig märkligt. Hon var gift med honom! Jag skulle inte heller berättat det för alla...  
> Under tiden du var borta kom Baronessan och Godfrey tillbaka. Nu får vi se vad hon har att säga."

Alex mötte mig utanför boxen förmiddagen efter mitt äventyr i Firgrove. "Tjena Dani. Idag är det en sanningens dag. Har vi tur kanske mr Sands hittar 'brevet'." Jag nickade. "Vill du att jag rider dit? Du verkar inte så pigg på att träffa honom igen." erbjöd jag mig. Hon log tacksamt. "Gärna för mig. Jag hatade honom förut men nu när Justin är försvunnen vill jag skicka honom en hälsning han sent ska glömma..." Alex knöt nävarna så knogarna vitnade. Sedan samlade hon sig. "När du ska spana på honom måste du vara försiktig och hålla dig borta från honom. Jag vet, jag vet, jag lät som din mamma men han är verkligen farlig. Du är viktig och jag vill inte att något händer dig. Ta min kikare, sätt dig på serveringen mittemot postkontoret och vänta. Om inget händer får vi återkomma imorgon."

"Ok, nu eller aldrig." sa jag beslutsamt medan jag ledde ut Missy och satt upp. Efter 20 minuters skritt och trav hade vi stannat utanför murens östra ingång. Där hoppade jag av. "Missy min vän, stanna här medan jag utför mitt uppdrag." viskade jag och la handen på hennes hals. Jag gick in och direkt till höger stod det ett litet vitt bord med matchande stolar. Jag slog mig ner, tog fram bild och kikaren, och väntade.

 

Jag vet inte hur länge jag satt där, klockan hade jag glömt, men runt postkontoret kom en lång smal man. På avstånd kunde jag se att han var flintskallig och var klädd i en lång beige rock. Jag tryckte kikaren mot ögonen. Han stannade till och såg sig om, som för att kolla ingen förföljde honom. När han tittade mot mitt håll trodde jag nästan att han skulle upptäcka mig. Jag slängde ett öga på bilden och misstankarna stämde: mannen på bilden och mannen som stod framför mig var samma!

 

Han styrde stegen mot kontoret där Derek sorterade dagens brev. Jag kunde inte höra vad de sa, avståndet var för stort. Jag vet inte om Derek kände igen mannen eller inte men han visade inga tecken på igenkänning och höll nerverna under kontroll. Efter 2 minuter gick mannen sin väg och jag såg Derek pusta ut. Jag smet till muren där Missy hade ätit gräs under tiden. "Uppdraget slutfört, mot Alex!" sa jag när jag hade suttit upp igen.

 

Missy klippte avståndet mellan byn och vingården på 10 minuter. Alex stod utanför försäljningsstallet och väntade ängsligt. Missy tvärnitade framför henne så gruset stänkte. "Sorry Alex, men misstankarna vi haft stämmer: Mr Sandman är mr Sands och han verkar vara aktiv igen!"

Alex nickade. "Nu faller allt på plats; Justin har fängslats av Dark Core och kommer hjärntvättas och nu vet vi varför Baronessan har betett sig märkligt. Hon var gift med honom! Jag skulle inte heller berätta det för alla...

Under tiden du var borta kom Baronessan och Godfrey tillbaka. Nu får vi se vad hon har att säga."

 

Vi gick bort till bilen. De verkade vänta på oss. Baronessan verkade förstå att vi skulle lista ut sanningen för eller senare. "Det är så pinsamt det här. Jag lovar att förklara allt. Jag har uppfört mig på ett sätt som inte borde vara acceptabelt för en person i min ställning. Jag skulle kunna skylla på GED som hotar att förstöra vingården och fälten, men även på den hemska vintern. Jag är för gammal för det här! jag har uppfört mig som en riktig satkärring. Men låt mig berätta." sa hon bedjande.

Alex och jag tittade på varandra. Nu kanske vi kunde räta ut några frågetecken!

 

"Jag lät Linda slippa undan stallarbetet en dag när det var riktigt hemskt väder. Hon följde med mig till slottet där hon skulle hjälpa mig med att städa vinden, vilket var ett stort misstag. Hon hittade mitt gamla bröllopsfoto däruppe, ett foto på mig och mr Sand... man. Förlåt, jag kan inte säga hans nuvarande namn.

Tyvärr verkade Linda känna igen honom och den skräcken jag kände när hon konfronterade mig med den informationen var enorm. Panikkänslorna jag drabbades av... Kunskapen fick bara inte komma ut! Familjens rykte som tog hundratals år att bygga upp riskerade att förstöras. Jag lyckades få Godfrey att kidnappa Linda och låsa in henne i slottet så hon inte kunde berätta för någon. Och den hemska mannen - Mr Sands- nu sa jag det! Han ser inte en dag äldre ut sedan jag lämnade honom för 45 år sen.

Det är en fullständig skandal Snälla, låt mig berätta mer. Tillsammans kanske vi kan hitta en lösning?" frågade hon.

 

På sätt och vis förstår jag varför hon låste in Linda. Om jag hade varit gift med mr Sands hade jag inte heller velat berätta det för alla. Och baronessans familj var så välkänd att det hade skvallrats mycket ifall det hade kommit fram.

 

"Jag skäms något så fruktansvärt. Och det är något med den flickan Sabine... Om det hade varit möjligt att tränga sig in i folks medvetande  hade jag kunnat säga att hon trängt sig in i mitt. Jag har känt mig lättare sen hon försvann."

"Vad skönt att ni mår bättre." sa Alex. Jag kunde se att det kröp i kroppen på henne, vi var så nära! Jag vände mig mot Alex. "Baronessan är en viktig tillgång på vår sida... Hennes familj har haft stort inflytande på Jorvik och vi lär behöva all hjälp vi kan få med alla problem som lurar runt varje hörn. Hon kanske kan hjälpa oss i sökandet efter Justin mot att vi håller tyst om hennes hemlighet med Sands." sa Alex lågmält.

"Jag föreslår en kompromiss! Om du kan hjälpa oss att leta efter Justin lovar vi att hålla tyst om Sands. Antaget?" föreslog jag.

Baronessan log stort. "Antaget! Tack snälla! Jag lovar att göra allt jag kan för att hjälpa er. Jag är fortfarande mäktig så det blir inte svårt förhoppningsvis!"

 

"Du kan börja med att ge oss nyckeln till slottet så vi kan släppa ut Linda." sa Alex. Nu höll hon nästan på att spricka av otålighet. "Självklart Alex. Jag tror Godfrey har nyckeln."

 

Butlern började klappa sina fickor. "I den här fickan kanske? Nej... Här då? Nej..." mumlade han. Sedan trollade han fram den; ur sin ena sko. Vem förvarar nycklar i skor?! Han gav mig nyckeln. "Jag gömmer alltid nyckeln men just idag verkade jag glömt den, så tokigt!" sa han ursäktande. "Rid nu och släpp ut er vän!"

 

Jag stoppade ner nyckeln i fickan. Alex satte fart och lämnade mig kvar. "Tack för hjälpen baronessan och Godfrey! Vi syns igen hoppas jag!" ropade jag innan jag travade efter Alex.


	31. En vän befrias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En beslutsamhet började brinna inombords. "Ja,"

Alex sprang i full fart mot slottet. Missy hann ifatt henne och jag sträckte ner handen. "Vill du ha lift kanske?" frågade jag flinandes. "Gärna!" var svaret. Alex tog min hand och jag kastade upp henne bakom mig. "Håll i dig, nu kör vi! Hiya!" manade jag på min häst.

Med Alex händer runt min midja susade vi mot slottet. Vi tog en genväg över en stubbåker bakom muren. "Hoppas inte ägaren blir sur för den nerridna marken!" hojtade jag. "Ingen risk, alla rider här hela tiden!" ropade Alex.

 

Vi red längs med uppfarten till slottet. Gallret var nere, precis som det var när jag skulle lämna kakor till baronessan. Nu i efterhand undrar jag om det är Linda som ätit kakorna? I vilket fall bad jag Missy att stanna ett par meter framför gallret, hoppade av och tog upp nyckeln från fickan. Låset gav efter med ett klick och gallret åkte upp. Jag knuffade upp dörrarna som svängde upp med ett knarrande.

Entréhallen var lika vacker som jag trodde. En röd matta visade vägen in, två trappor svängde upp till andra våningen. En stor tavla av baronessan prydde väggen man såg direkt när man kom in. "Whoa! Vad ljust det blev!" Rösten tillhörde en främmande flicka som just nu skuggade ögonen med handen. "Vänta, är jag fri?"

Flickan var mörk i hudfärgen och hennes långa bruna hår var samlat i en hästsvans. Stora glasögon och en simpel men ändå fin klädstil prydde flickan. "Är det du som är Linda?" frågade jag. "Ja, hurså? Vem är du? Du som räddade mig?"

 

"Vi har lite att prata om Linda." sa Alex som nu hade glidit av Missy. "Alex?!" Flickan sken upp och gick ut.

 

Väl ute tittade sig Linda omkring. "Det är sant! Jag är äntligen fri tack vare er! Jag tänker gissa att ni hittade sidorna... Så vad har hänt? Jag vill veta allt!" sa hon ivrigt.

 

Alex och jag tittade på varandra. "Det har hänt en del. Men jag kan börja med att säga Baronessan har bett om ursäkt." inledde hon. "Har hon? Jag har inte haft det så jättekul i slottet men det fanns böcker så helt uttråkad var jag inte." sa Linda innan hon vände sig mot mig. "Jag tänker anta att du är kompis med Alex. Tack så mycket!"

Jag log. "Det var så lite så. Jag heter Daniela aka Dani och min häst är Morningmist aka Missy." presenterade jag oss. "Och som sagt, det har hänt massor..."

 

Jag och Alex turades om att berätta för Linda vad som hänt; den maskerade ryttaren som stal Thomas papper, Moorlands försök att stoppa GED, mitt och Sonyas äventyr på oljefälten, Justins försvinnande och DC:s framfart. "Wow, det var inte lite det!" sa hon när vi hade tystnat. "Dark Core har börjat röra sig igen med mr Sands i täten, druiderna vill samla oss igen och Justin Moorland är borta... Äventyret verkar ha börjat."

Alex nickade. "Så mycket har hänt på så kort tid. Och jag uppskattar allt hjälp jag fått av dig Dani. Det gör jag verkligen! Mitt nästa uppdrag är att hitta 2 andra tjejer, Lisa och Anne. Linda och jag, tillsammans med dem två, utgör ett team som skyddar ön mot mörkrets krafter tillsammans med Aideens beskyddare. Tills jag hittar dem kommer jag, Linda, Elizabeth och baronessan leta efter Justin. Om du vill hjälpa till vore det toppen Dani. Vad säger du?"

"Du lovade mig Alex, vi skulle inte ge upp förrän Justin var hemma. Minns du?" sa jag. Hon nickade igen. "Lika tydligt som det vore igår."

Linda tittade oförstående på oss. "Jag ska förklara mer Linda, promise!" sa Alex och fortsatte: Välkommen till gänget! Innan vi fortsätter leta vill både jag och Elizabeth att du övar på din ridning. Kämpa hårt, skaffa rykten, hitta den bästa utrustningen och träna på de banor som finns för att dels bli bättre och dels lära känna Missy. Ni kanske känner varandra väl nu, men prövningarna som väntar kommer inte vara lätta.

När det är dags att fortsätta kommer jag kontakta dig Dani. Tillsammans kommer vi uppnå stora saker, det känner jag på mig! Det här är inte slutet. När du är redo kommer jag kontakta dig. Ok?"

 

En beslutsamhet började brinna inombords. "Ja."


	32. Druidmötet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just det! Druiderna har kallat oss till ett rådslag och de vill att du skulle vara med Dani!" sa Alex glatt.

Hovarna trummade mot marken. Missy var lika ivrig som jag. Efter 5 veckors väntan hade Alex kommit tillbaka! Nu var det dags att fortsätta äventyret som påbörjats. Linda stod utanför Vingårdens stall, likaså Alex. De vinkade glatt. "Hej Dani! Alex är äntligen tillbaka!" ropade Linda. "Hej på er, kul att se er igen!" ropade jag tillbaka. "Hoppas du inte haft alltför tråkigt medan jag varit borta." sa Alex. "Nejdå, har hunnit med en del. Skördebygden är öppen igen, man kan nå Sydhoven med färjan igen och vi har tränat så nu kan vi nog allt!" svarade jag.

 

Vi gick avsides för att prata om vårt nästa drag. "Jag är som sagt glad att se er igen. Resan var lång och tyvärr ganska resultatlös... Men lite har jag fått reda på!

Både Lisa och Anne har rest i världen. Lisa turnerade med sin rockgrupp en del och hade spelningar världen över. Men det sägs att turnén tog slut och hon återvände till Jorvikstallet, hämtade sin häst Starshine och red iväg. Och ingen har sett dem sen dess. Men jag tror hon finns här på Jorvik, vart vet jag inte.

Anne blev väldigt framgångsrik i sina dressyrtävlingar med sin häst Concorde. Men plötsligt försvann hon mitt under en tävling i Frankrike för 2 år sen. Finns inte en ledtråd om vart hon finns och ingen har hört en knyst från henne." berättade Alex.

Linda och jag stod med uppspärrade ögon när hon var klar. "Jag tror nästa steg är att hitta Lisa, nu när vi har en liten hint om vart hon är.. Vi börjar leta efter Justin när vi vet mer om var han är..."

 

Vi nickade. "Låter som en plan." sa Linda. Jag var inte lika säker. Jag ville hitta dem andra också, självklart, men Justin var kanske lite viktigare för mig än de andra... "Just det! Druiderna har kallat oss till ett rådslag och de vill att du skulle vara med Dani!" sa Alex glatt. Jag tittade förvånat på henne. "Va? Men vad har jag för roll i det här? Ni kan ju göra saker så varför ska jag komma? Jag är ju inte som er..." sa jag.

"Jag vet inte men hursomhelst vill de ha dig där. Vi har vårt sätt att ta oss dit eftersom den platsen är speciell, men du får prata med Elizabeth. Utomstående måste göra det på ett annat sätt för att komma dit. Syns där!" sa Alex innan hon och Linda gick.

 

Jaha, så jag räknades som utomstående. Men jag tänkte inte mer på det, nu ville jag ha svar på varför allt har hänt! Jag manade på Missy och vi satte kurs mot Valedale.

Efter en stund saktade vi av framför Elizabeths hus. Missy hade galopperat i full fart hela vägen och hon var inte ens trött. Hur var det möjligt? "Bra att du kunde komma Daniela! Jag ska lära dig hur man tar sig till vår mötesplats utan egenskaper som en druid eller Soulrider har." sa hon. Det pirrade till. Äntligen!

"Rid uppför backen, förbi stenarna du aktiverade och sedan kommer du till en spiralformad stig. Rid medsols hela vägen så kommer ingången att öppnas. Förstått?" beskrev hon. "Klart och tydligt!" nickade jag. "Lyssna på rådet, ställ dina frågor och möt mig här när det är över."

 

Mycket riktigt! Jag hade inte tänkt så mycket på stigen när jag var vid runstenarna förra gången men nu undrar jag hur jag kunde missa den? Nåja, vi travade medsols hela vägen och döm av min förvåning när portalen öppnade sig. "Är du redo kompis?" frågade jag Missy. Hon frustade till svar. "Nu eller aldrig." sa jag och vi red in i portalen.

 

Att färdas till mötesplatsen var som att springa genom dimma iklädd t-shirt och shorts. När känslan hade lagt sig stod vi i en liten stencirkel, eller mer en liten amfiteater. Det var mörkt runtomkring och på marken lyste en inskription i rosa. 4 hästar med 4 ryttare, men alla hade olika tecken; en sol, måne, stjärna och blixt. Det hela inramades av en harpa. Stora runstenar stod högst upp och runorna lyste i rosa. Rakt fram stod en slags ram med en kruka svävande i mitten. Längst fram stod några personer och en blå ekorre. "Daniela! Där är du! Kom hit så börjar vi!" sa Elizabeth glatt.

 

Vi skrittade fram så vi blev en del av en cirkel. Linda, Alex och Elizabeth stod och nickade uppmuntrande. Tre andra druider i långa gråa kåpor stod tysta, väntande på sin order. Huvorna dolde deras ansikten.

"Var hälsad nykomling! Jag är Fripp och jag är ledarens för Aideens beskyddare." sa ekorren som tydligen hette Fripp. "Druider och Soulriders, vi är samlade i ett extra rådslag här idag. Och särskilt välkommen ska vår nykomling vara. Det här är alltså Daniela, flickan jag berättat för er om." sa Elizabeth.

Fripp nickade nöjt. "Bra jobbat min ärade Sunbeam. Det är tråkigt att vi träffas under såna här omständigheter Daniela, när mörkrets fingrar trevar sig efter oss. Men om det inte hade varit viktigt hade du inte blivit kallad hit."

"Enligt mig är hon inte redo. För oerfaren. Hon kan inte ens prata med sin häst än. Jag var emot det här redan från början ska ni veta. Jag..." började en av druiderna säga. "'Sin häst' har faktiskt ett namn! Hon heter Missy!" sa jag åt honom. VI kom inte hit för att bli rackade ner på. "Tig!" röt Fripp, vilket lät lite roligt eftersom hans röst var så ljus. Jag kvävde ett fniss. "Om alla 4 Soulriders hade varit här hade vi inte behövt detta, men Sunbeam här försäkrar att Daniela har de bästa förutsättningar att bli en Soulrider av legendariska mått. Bättre än på länge faktiskt. Berätta." fortsatte han.

"Daniela klarade 'testet'. Den man ska se vilken cirkel man tillhör genom att aktivera sin krafts runsten. Fram till nu har jag bara delgivit Fripp om vad som egentligen hände för att bevara hemligheten.

Hon aktiverade alla 4 runstenar."

 

Tystnaden var så tjock att man kunde ta på den. "Kan nån förklara för mig varför det där var så otroligt? För något måste det ju vara." frågade jag osäkert. "Du besitter sålunda alla de fyra krafterna Daniela. Och det var över ett sekel sen det hände som ni alla vet. DU har potential att bli den starkaste Soulridern i modern tid." förklarade Elizabeth.

Jag? En Soulrider av legendariska mått? Men det kan ju inte stämma. Jag var bara en vanlig tjej som älskade hästar.

"Daniela behöver träning och erfarenhet men sån lyx har vi inte tid med." sa hon innan Alex tog till orda. "Vi var inte heller helt lärda när vi började vår resa."

"Så sant. Men nu när vi ordat färdigt runt ämnet är det ingen som ifrågasätter hennes närvaro här?" sa Fripp och tittade på oss. Ingen sa ett ljud. "Bra. Vi har mycket viktigare saker att ta upp och vi får göra vårt bästa vi kan och hinner av Danielas utbildning när tillfällen ges."

"Vi sammanfattar situationen. Jorvik hotas ännu en gång av mörkret 'Garnok'. Det märks genom otillåten och mörk magi har börjat hemsöka trakten i alla möjliga former. Och vår skarpögda Daniela har inte undgått det heller. Det är därför dags att utföra Ljusceremonin för att stoppa Garnok igen, men det är inte så lätt den här gången heller.

Linda och Alex är två av 4 Soulriders. Möjligen kan Daniela ersätta en av dem men vi måste ha alla 4 till ceremonin."

 

Först få höra att vi är utomstående, sen få veta att vi inte är tillräckligt erfarna, och nu är vi nån slags back-up plan? Jag var inte så säker på mig själv nu...

 

"Bra sammanfattning mäster. Garnok är inte så stark än, men tyvärr finns det fler mystiska figurer som är intresserade av vad vi sysslar med och av de farliga bieffekter som uppstår när Garnok blir starkare. Vi måste även hitta och identifiera våra fiender innan de blir för starka." sa Elizabeth. "Tiden är kommen. Låt oss sprida ordet till Jorviks druider att det åter är dags att genomföra Ljusceremonin. Det främsta målet är att finna minst 1 av de två försvunna Soulriders. Vi kallar till möte igen när vi har mer information att dela." sa en annan druid.

"Tack för att ni kunde komma med så kort varsel och tack Daniela. Har du frågor så ställ dem! Vi ska besvara dem så gott vi kan!" sa Fripp.

 

Jag ställde frågan som bränt i mitt huvud sen han försvann. "Justin är inblandad i det här, på vilket sätt och varför?"

"Han är mr Sands sonson som du bevisade. Och han har ett syfte då mr Sands vågar visa sig och han har något i görningen. Vi måste lägga tid och energi på att hitta Justin, inte bara för att rädda honom utan också för att stoppa Sands planer." svarade Elizabeth. Jag suckade. "Ok, då är jag med."

"Du kan återvända hit och ställa fler frågor. När tiden är mogen kommer vi ha fler uppdrag åt dig. Men vi måste be dig att ha tålamod. Tiden för dig kanske går långsamt men för oss är det lite annorlunda." sa Fripp.

 

Mötet avslutades och jag gick genom "dimman" igen. När känslan gick över var vi tillbaka i Valedale. Vi red ner till Elizabeths stuga där hon väntade. "Hej! Det gick väl bra?" hälsade hon. "Bättre än förväntat helt ärligt." svarade jag. "Nu vet du mer om hur allt hänger ihop, men lova att inte berätta för någon om hur man kommer till Stencirkeln är du snäll?" bad hon. "Lovar."

"Äventyret kommer fortsätta och jag ska försöka lära dig använda dina krafter. Lycka till, vi kommer kontakta dig när det är dags!" var hennes avskedsord.


	33. Homecoming Horsie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En man med rejäl kulmage, vitt hår och väst stod och pratade med sitt sällskap; en häst med halmgul man och svans och guldbrun hårrem. Herman och Tin-Can.

2 dagar hade passerat sedan druidmötet. Alex hade bett mig att möta henne vid Vingården. Under tiden vi skrittade dit försökte jag ignorera kommentaren druiden hade fällt. _"För oerfaren. Kan inte ens prata med sin häst."_

Av nån anledning sårade orden mer än vad jag trodde. Han kanske hade rätt? Sedan dess hade jag kämpat i timmar med att försöka prata med Missy, utan resultat. Är det något som kickar in när det passar eller är måste man lära sig det? Måste fråga Alex eller Linda om hästviskandet.

 

På tal om tjejerna stod de utanför stallet och diskuterade något, jag hörde bara orden "Meteor" och "orolig". De tystnade när jag gjorde halt. "Hej Dani, tack för att du kunde komma! Som du vet har jag lånat en häst härifrån eftersom min egna, Tin-Can, är på Hästön. Herman, som äger Jorvikstallet, har avlagt en visit där för att hämta hem flera stycken, där bland Tin-Can. De skulle lägga an vid stranden bakom ridhuset. Kan du kanske möta upp dem?" frågade Alex. Jag ryckte på axlarna. "Kan jag väl, har inget roligt för mig ändå... Och när jag är klar med det här, då måste du lära mig hur man pratar med sin häst."

"Låt mig gissa, du har inte släppt orden från druiden igår? Oroa dig inte, vi ska lära dig ett och annat." sa Linda. "Jag är rätt säker på att ni och Tin-Can kommer överens, även om han är lite speciell... Och Herman vet om att ni kommer istället för mig." sa Alex.

 

Speciell? Ok...

 

Mycket riktigt, ungefär mittemellan ridhuset och södra järngrinden låg en liten båt uppdragen. En större vit båt låg längre ut till havs. En man med rejäl kulmage, vitt hår oh väst stod och pratade med sitt sällskap; en häst med halmgul man och svans och guldbrun hårrem. Herman och Tin-Can.

 

"Hej! Är det ni som är Daniela och Missy?" ropade Herman. "Stämmer bra det. Har resan gått bra?" frågade jag artigt. "Jodå, tackar som frågar. Havet gungade rätt ordentligt så både vi och hästarna är lite mjuka i benen. Min gamle vän kapten Brus var snäll och hjälpte oss att skeppa hästarna till sina ägare. Klart som solsken att Alex ska återförenas med sin gamle kompanjon!" sa Herman glatt. "Jag brukade hjälpa tjejerna på sina förra äventyr så självklart hjälper jag deras vänner! Jag kanske inte är en del av Aideens beskyddare men jag är på deras sida och hjälper dem på alla sätt jag kan.

Men nu ska jag inte stå här och babbla! Jag och Brus har fler hästar att skeppa hem. Vi syns snart igen hoppas jag!" sa Herman innan han knuffade ut båten och hoppade ombord.

 

Jag vinkade farväl och vände mig sen mot Tin-Can. "Så du är Tin-Can? Trevligt att råkas antar jag..." Vad som hände sen var jag inte beredd på. **"Detsamma!"**

 

Han pratade med mig? Eller hörde jag hans tankar? Tin-Can gnäggade mjukt, det lät som han fnissade. **"Dina ögon är stora som femkronor! Vad, har du inte lärt dig att prata med din häst än?"** sa han och tittade på Missy. "Är du också en av dem som tvivlar på mig som Ödesryttare? Kom nu, vi slösar dagsljus." sa jag hårt och smackade på Missy. Tin-Can ryggade tillbaka innan han började följa efter. **"Förlåt, jag trodde ni hade kommit så långt. Just det, kan vi ta det långsamt tillbaka? Jag har inga skor på mig och jag har lite ömma hovar."**

 

Jag mjuknade lite men bara lite. "Nej, inte än... Det är massor av saker jag vill veta men som ingen vill berätta för mig. Och visst, du bestämmer farten." sa jag nedstämt. Sen satt jag tyst på Missy och lät henne följa efter Alex häst. På vägen tillbaka hade Missy och Tin-Can en konversation på sitt sätt. Jag hade ingen aning om vad de pratade om.

 

Gissa 3 gånger vem som blev glad att se sin häst igen? Alex slängde armarna runt halsen på Tin-Can och ville inte släppa taget. "Jag lovar att vi aldrig mer ska skiljas åt!" Linda gjorde ett försök att se glad ut för sin kompis skull men jag kunde se att leendet inte nådde ögonen.

"Synd att han inte har skor på sig, men det är klart, de borde vara blankslitna vid det här laget. Det finns bara en sorts skor som duger åt min kompis och Elizabeth har dem. Kan du rida dit och slå 2 flugor i en smäll? Hämta skorna och berätta att Tin-Can är hemma igen?" Jag ryckte på axlarna. "Visst, varför inte?"

 

Ytterligare en konstig grej hände under vår färd till Valedale. "Inte för att du kommer svara Missy men jag är bra nyfiken på vad du och Tin-Can pratade om." sa jag skämtsamt. **"Bara om hur länge vi två känt varandra och vad vi gjort."**

"Hang on, sa du precis något? Missy?" sa jag häpet. **"Sa och sa, mer att du hör mig. Jag är faktiskt inte lika förvånad som du Dani, jag har mer eller mindre förstått dig under vår tid."**

 

Nu började några bitar falla på plats. "Som den gången i somras när jag försvarade dig från Loretta, när du la dig ner framför mig efter Justins försvinnande?"

**"Japp. Men lova mig en sak, vi säger inget om det här till någon. Inte än."**

"Lovar på hedersord."

**"Bra, för vi är snart framme vid byn."**

 

Jag kunde knappt hålla mig från att berätta om vår nya upptäckt men jag är den som håller mitt ord. "Hej Elizabeth! Alex skickade mig med 2 saker. För det första, Tin-Can är hemma igen! Och för det andra, har du hans specialskor?"

Kvinnan sprack upp i ett stort leende. "Underbart! Gänget börjar samla sig, sakta men säkert... Toppen att du hjälper oss så mycket som möjligt Dani! Nu ska vi se, vart ställde jag lådan med antika hästskor?"

Antika hästskor? Undrar hur de fungerar till skillnad från vanliga hästskor?

Det dröjde inte länge innan de kom fram. "Ta paketet och återvände till Alex. Och ta det försiktigt på vägen tillbaka genom skogen! Det blåste storm inatt så se upp för fallande träd. Vi syns snart!"

 

Men på vägen tillbaka hände något. Vi travade genom skogen i godan ro när ett brak hördes. Jag vände huvudet mot ljudet och såg ett träd falla till marken. Ett knarrande hördes till höger om oss och ett träd började falla, mot oss! Missy försökte fatta galopp för att komma undan men halkade! Jag blundade så hårt att jag såg rosa bakom ögonlocken. **"Dani!"** Jag öppnade ögonen och såg att det rosa var framför oss. Missy kastade sig in i skenet.

Och plötsligt var vi flera meter framför det fallna trädet. "Hur gick det till?" Min röst lät så liten. **"Ingen aning men jag är glad att vi klarade oss... Full fart mot Vingården? Jag är så fylld med adrenalin att den måste ut på något sätt."**

"Gärna för mig."

 

"Där är ni ju! Vad är det, ni ser helt skärrade ut?" sa Linda oroligt. "Vi höll på att bli mosade av ett fallande träd men vi hann undan!" sa jag. En blick mellan mig och Missy och vi var överens om att vi inte skulle berätta om det rosa skenet. De hade nog med saker att oroa sig för, Linda och Alex. "Usch, tur att ni klarade er. Och tack för att ni hämtade hem min kompis samt hans skor! Jag ska ta honom till Conrad Marsdeen och få honom skodd. Vi syns Dani!" sa Alex.


	34. In i GÅD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oändligt försiktigt vred jag om nyckeln. Ett nytt klick hördes och låset gick upp. I samma veva förvandlades nyckeln till småbitar. Jag gav grindarna en knuff som svängde upp med ett knarrande.

Under min tid på Jorvik hade jag aldrig sett den Södra Järngrinden öppnats. När jag frågat runt hade jag fått svävande svar. Alex och Linda höll med om att det var konstigt så vi skulle göra något åt saken. Linda spenderade sin vakna tid i Vingårdens bibliotek, Alex skulle göra saker åt beskyddarna och jag hade riktat in mig på rådsman i Silvergladebyn.

"Jag är överens med er om att något är fel. Klaus borde ha öppnat grindarna efter vintern..." Jag rynkade pannan. "2 saker. Ett: vem är Klaus? 2. Vad menar du 'efter vintern'?"

 

Rådsman log. "Jag glömmer alltid att du har varit här i några månader. Klaus är borgmästare i Västkobbens fiskeby, och varje vinter brukar han låsa grindarna så vinterandar inte kan ta sig in i Silverglade och orsaka problem. Fast vem behöver dem när man har GED på vår ö?

Klaus bär stadens nyckel runt halsen, du kanske har sett porträttet av honom i slottet?"

"Det har jag nu när du säger det, men..." Jag började le på ett sätt som betydde att jag hade en plan på gång, vilket ibland skrämde folk. "Om jag har tur kanske jag kan låsa upp grindarna redan idag! Jag berättar mer när jag kommer tillbaka!"

 

Missy styrde stegen mot slottet, och under tiden skrev jag i Messenger-chatten som Alex hade skapat för ett par veckor sen. "Tror jag har en plan! Hur går det för er?"

Ping! "Sådär, har inte hittat något värdefullt. Vad för plan?" -Linda

"Ja, berätta Dani!" -Alex

"Inte än, måste få en sak bekräftad, men snart!" -jag

 

Bilden av Klaus hängde direkt till höger i slottet. Det var en väldigt detaljerad målning. Nyckeln hängde om halsen, precis som rådsman sa. Och man kunde se minsta lilla märke i nyckeln... Jag tog upp mobilen och knäppte en bild av nyckeln som jag la upp i chatten. "Som jag trodde! Man kan se varenda detalj i nyckeln. Nu: mot mr Marsdeen!"

"Nu fattar jag! Smart tänkt Dani!" -Linda

 

Rådsman såg fundersam ut när jag kom tillbaka. "Hittade du inte bilden?"

"Jo, och den la grunden för min plan: att be smeden göra en kopia av nyckeln, jag försöker låsa upp grindarna och sen får resten avgöra!" sa jag glatt. Nu var rådsman med på noterna. "Att jag inte såg det! Konstnären bakom tavlorna var känd för att måla varenda liten detalj! Kör på med planen och lycka till i Gylleneåsarnas dal!"

 

Conrad var lite tveksam till att göra en kopia, men när han förstod allvaret ändrade han sig. "Det kommer inte att bli lätt och jag behöver din hjälp. Det är en komplex form och det är inte säkert att det går enligt din plan. Men jag är villig att hjälpa dig. Redo, Silverträdgård?"

 

Efter x antal timmar, ved och järnmalm hade vi lyckats smida en väldigt liten nyckel. "Som jag sa är den mycket skör och kanske går sönder när du vrider om det. Så jag hoppas du har en plan B om plan A går åt skogen."

"Då lånar jag en bultsax och klipper upp det sabla låset." sa jag och Missy fnissade bakom mig. "Jag hoppas jag får höra mer om dina äventyr. På återseende Morgondimma." sa Conrad och strök Missy över bläsen med en stor hand. Jag stoppade ner nyckeln i ett par vantar som hamnade överst i sadelväskan. "Försiktigt nu Missy, jag vill inte ha en trasig nyckel när vi kommer fram."

" **Annars hämtar du en bultsax?"**

"Som sagt, det är plan B."

 

"Nu ska ni få höra: Jag och Conrad smidde en kopia av stadnyckeln med hjälp av Klaus porträtt, jag och Missy är på väg till grinden i detta nu för att låsa upp dem!"

"Undrar om du har fått en konkurrent Linda..." -Alex

"Verkar som det... Om igen, smart tänkt!" -Linda

 

Efter en timme i skritt hade vi hamnat framför grindarna. Jag tänkte på Conrads råd han hade lämnat när vi smidde. "Det är ofarligt så här års men var försiktiga ändå." Jag tog ett djupt andetag och hoppade av. Jag fiskade upp vantarna, med nyckeln fortfarande intakt och gick fram till låset. "Om låset sitter på vår sida av grindarna, hur gör Klaus för att låsa upp och låsa in dem varje år?" undrade jag. **"Jag vet inte Dani, om jag hade haft axlar hade jag ryckt på dem. Men lås upp nu, jag är riktigt nyfiken på vad som finns på andra sidan!"**

Jag himlade med ögonen men kunde inte låta bli att skratta. Missy var lika pigg på äventyr som jag.

 

"Nu eller aldrig." viskade jag och stack nyckeln i låset. Det klickade till! Oändligt försiktigt vred jag om nyckeln. Ett nytt klick hördes och låset gick upp. I samma veva förvandlades nyckeln till småbitar. Jag gav grindarna en knuff som svängde upp med ett knarrande. **"Om vi ska påminna Klaus om något så är det att olja grindarna!"** klagade Missy. "Great, ännu en sak att komma ihåg..." suckade jag.

 

"Äntligen inne, wish me luck!" skrev jag i chatten.

"Åhh, jag vill också se..." -Linda

"Se upp för alla andar!" -Alex

"Lovar <3"

 

Jag la låset i sadelväskan och tittade på min bästa vän. "Redo Missy?" sa jag med min beslutsamma blick. **"Alltid Dani!"**

Jag satt upp och tillsammans skrittade vi in i den eviga höstens dal och mot nya äventyr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leendet som nämns i det här kapitlet är faktiskt baserat på mig, lite grann ;) Ibland när jag ler på ett visst sätt skrämmer det lite grann och det leendet har jag kallat för mitt "Creepy-smile"...


	35. Bland höstens färger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kul att vara här, vi har rest från Silverglade. Jag är Dani och min lojala häst är Missy."  
> "Från Silverglade? Jag tror jag vet varför ni är här: ni har undrat om grindarna. Eller hur?" Jag nickade. "Låt mig förklara..."

Det första jag tänkte på när vi skrittade genom dalen var hur och varför trädens löv var en blandning av höstens alla vackra färger, och att resten av Jorvik inte hade samma träd. Kanske något evolutionen skippade? En annan sak var kylan som låg i luften. Det kändes som en höstdag mitt i oktober, men jag såg inga tecken på regn. Jag stack ner handen i sadelväskan och drog fram den röda jackan jag köpte i Firgrove för så länge sen.

"Så, nu slipper jag frysa... Klarar du sig Missy?"

**"Japp, jag har päls jämfört med dig."**

"Kan jag bara påpeka att din päls matchar våra omgivningar rätt bra? Du smälter in i hösten!"

**"Det gör jag faktiskt! Mina förra ägare tog mig aldrig till GÅD så jag tänkte inte på det förrän nu!"** sa Missy förtjust.

 

Jag fnissade. "Glad att stå till tjänst! Men nu ska vi se... Vad tomt på folk det är här! Inte alls som i Silverglade! Nog för att jag trivs bäst när det är lite mindre folk men det här är extremt... Vem ska vi fråga?"

Missy vred på huvudet. **"Jag tror jag har ett förslag..."**

"Lead the way then!"

 

Missy styrde stegen mot en liten gård bestående av 2 hus och en liten pumpaodling. En man med pipa i munnen, blå hängslen och gul skjorta stod och lagade något. "Vad skådar mitt öga? Daniela och Missy!"

Jasper!

 

"Hej! Jag visste inte att du flyttat hit!" sa jag förvånat. "Vad för dig till den Östra gläntan?" frågade han och la ner hammaren. "Jag och några kompisar var fundersamma över varför grinden inte var öppen efter vintern, så vi tog saken i egna händer. Jag och smeden gjorde en nyckel och nu är vi här!" sammanfattade jag. "Jaha... Om jag kan hjälpa er så säg till, jag är dig evigt tacksam för att du smälte mitt ishjärta. Nu när jag är en lycklig man kan jag ägna mig åt mitt stora intresse: odla pumpor!"

"Passande eftersom hela dalen är ju perfekt för Halloween!"

"Jag håller med dig!" Nu blev jag sugen att karva pumpor, spöka ut mig och äta godis med tjejerna...

**"Fråga honom om varför grinden inte är öppen!"** sa Missy otåligt. Jag himlade med ögonen men gav efter. "Du råkar inte veta varför grinden inte öppnats?"

"Jag har undrat samma sak vettu. Jag vet inte hur många ekipage och varutransporter som fått vända vid grindarna. Men vore jag du skulle jag fråga Klaus i Fiskebyn. Rid så långt västerut du kan, du kan inte missa det." tipsade Jasper.

 

Vi följde den Gyllene vägen som verkade vara huvudvägen i GÅD. Vi såg ett championat, ännu en låst grind som ledde till en hög kulle med ett knotigt träd. Där snackar vi skräckfilm-scenario! Nedanför oss låg en skog som jag antog var Gyllenbladskogen. Sen när vi red förbi skräckträdet såg vi en stor by mitt på en ö. Till vänster låg Labyrintkusten.

När vi närmade oss kände jag lukten av fisk och havsvatten. Fiskmåsar skrek ovanför våra huvuden. Sjömän och fiskare pysslade med sitt, affärerna sålde sina saker. Husen varierade i storlek, form och färg. Och alla var byggda i trä.

 

Byborna tittade förvånat på oss när vi skrittade in i byn. **"Undrar om vi är de första nykomlingarna här på flera månader?"**

"Så som alla stirrar på oss skulle jag inte utesluta det..." viskade jag. "Ursäkta mig, jag letar efter borgmästare Klaus!" ropade jag. "Du hittar honom vid sitt hus på torget. Han föredrar att bo som vi andra." svarade en ung man.

 

Jag hittade Klaus sittande vid ett gult hus inte långt ifrån fyren. Han såg exakt ut som målningen i slottet (duh!). "Hej! Om du vill ha boxplats åt din fina häst föreslår jag att du rider till Stallet Gyllenbladet som ligger norr om Fiskebyn. Följ bryggan, svårare än så är det inte."

"Kul att vara här, vi har rest från Silverglade. Jag är Dani och min lojala häst är Missy."

"Från Silverglade? Jag tror jag vet varför ni är här. Ni undrar om grindarna eller hur?" Jag nickade. "Låt mig förklara..."


	36. Skumma figurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Du är listig du. Vi gör såhär: du får nyckeln, jag släpper dig och du håller tyst om oss och om grottan. Avgjort?"

Jag väntade spänt på fortsättningen. "Som sagt brukar jag låsa grindarna för att vinterandrar inte ska ta sig in i Silverglade och skrämma alla. Den nyckeln förvarar jag i ett låst skrin under sängen. På våren brukar jag öppna grindarna men i år var nyckeln borta! Skrinet var stulet och de enda ledtrådarna som fanns var skoavtryck i rabatten. Det konstiga var att det var avtryck från en vänstersko och ingen högersko." Jag rynkade pannan. "Finns det pirater i närheten?"

 

"Mycket möjligt. Vi hittade samma avtryck vid Labyrintkusten. Vi försökte hitta fler ledtrådar utan framgång. Det är lätt att gå vilse där så vi kanske missade något."

**"Ska vi?"** Missy tittade på mig. "Japp. Vi kan försöka hitta nyckeln."

"Vill ni försöka så visst men jag tror det är lönlöst." sa Klaus. "Lyssna på något alla i Silverglade har sagt: Underskatta aldrig Daniela och Morningmist." sa jag innan vi red nedför trapporna och mot kusten.

 

Labyrintkusten gjorde skäl för sitt namn. Jag vet inte hur många gånger vi red fel och fick vända tillbaka. Men efter en timme kanske hade vi hittat en ledtråd. Vi hittade skrinet, som var tom. **"Jag har inte pulsat i vatten för att ge upp. Vi fortsätter!"** deklarerade Missy bestämt. "Du har rätt amigo, vi har kommit för långt för att kasta in handduken. Tjuven måste ha gått längre in... Kom igen!"

Spåren tog slut vid en grotta. Två små båtar låg uppdragna vid stranden, skräp låg överallt och det luktade rök från grottan. Själva grottan beboddes av 2 killar, en lång och smal och en kort och knubbig, som dessutom hade ett träben! **"Är det här piraterna du nämnde förut?"** frågade Missy. "Japp, och de här verkar ok. Men man vet aldrig..." sa jag nervöst.

 

"Det må jag säga! En landkrabba i vår hemliga grotta, som inte är så hemlig längre..." började den knubbiga säga. Jag fick hjärtat i halsgropen. Mitt huvud började forma en lögn som skulle verka trovärdig. "Vi kan inte låta dig gå så lätt, vi vill ju inte bli avslöjade. Vi är skurkar ja, men vi kidnappar inte folk hur som helst."

"Snälla! Det enda jag letar efter är Stadens Nyckel!" vädjade jag. Träben blängde på mig. "Och vad får dig att tro jag har den?"

"Borgmästare Klaus såg fotspår i rabatten och jag såg likadana i sanden: en med en vänstersko och en med ett träben."

 

Träben tittade ner och insåg snabbt sin miss. "Du är listig, det erkänner jag. Vi gör såhär: du får nyckeln, jag släpper dig och du håller tyst om oss och om grottan. Avgjort?"

"Avgjort. Och jag är den som håller mitt ord." sa jag. Träben nickade nöjt. "Vi stal nyckeln för att smuggla varor till och från Silverglade under vintern. Men nu inser jag att det var fel att ta den så det är inte mer än rätt att återlämna den. Jag är Bob förresten, och min kompanjon är Rob."

"Vi är Daniela och Morningmist. Verkar som att vi börjar göra oss ett namn här på vårt sätt."

 

Klaus blev imponerad över vår framgång. "Tack snälla! Men du, vart hittade du den?" sa han nyfiket. Jag kände hur Missy spände till. **"Du minns vad du lovade va?"** sa hon ängsligt. "Lugn kompis, jag minns...

Vi hittade nyckeln längre ner på stranden. Tjuven tyckte väl att den var värdelös och slängde bort den." sa jag med en axelryckning. Klaus utvecklade inte ärendet. "Aja, huvudsaken är att nyckeln är tillbaka! Hoppas du kommer trivas i GÅD!"


	37. Morgondimmans sorg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy var tyst en stund, men det hon berättade sen gav mig tårar i ögonen.

Jag och Missy hade provat Emmas terrängbana i Gyllenbladskogen dagen efter. En rolig bana men jag hade guldfläckar i ögonen rätt länge efteråt, ljuset var rätt konstigt där. Jag höll på att fixa det sista för kvällen när jag kom på en sak. "Du Missy, igår uttryckte du din oro över att jag skulle bryta mitt löfte till Rob och Bob. Varför?"

 **"Hurså?"** Hon lät lite osäker och jag visste det var en öm punkt. "Jag fick känslan av att det inte var första gången någon bröt ett löfte för dig."

Missy var tyst en stund, men det hon berättade sen gav mig tårar i ögonen. **"Du vet säkert att mina gamla ägare flyttade till fastlandet i våras och lämnade mig kvar på Jorvik, men ingen visste varför. Först trodde jag något hade hänt och de var tvungna att åka, men jag hoppades att de skulle hämta mig så fort som möjligt. Innan de åkte tog de farväl av mig, och då förstod jag inte vad det betydde; att vi aldrig skulle ses igen.**

**De andra hästarna mobbade mig och sa saker i stil med 'Du blev dumpad Missy! Det är ingen som gillar dig!'**

**Jag lyssnade inte på dem och klängde mig kvar vid hoppet. Men sen började jag undra om det de sa var sant. Var det verkligen ingen som gillade mig längre? Jag blev så avis på alla andra som hade en ägare som kom och gav dem morötter, red på långritter med sina kompisar och åkte på tävlingar och kom tillbaka med rosetter. Och där stod jag och längtade så mitt hjärta gick i småbitar. Jag antar att jag hamnade i en slags depression. Jag stängde av alla känslor utom sorg. Det var knappt att jag åt och drack som vanligt, och jag magrade rejält. Ett par gånger fick jag kolik pga. uttorkning. Såhär i efterhand undrar jag om jag var lite självmordsbenägen...**

**Innan jag blev 'sjukskriven' var jag känd som den tråkigaste hästen att utbilda eftersom inget var roligt längre. När Thomas Moorland kom till stallet och sa att jag skulle säljas tänkte jag 'Bara gör det, ingen älskar mig ändå.' Där och då visste jag att hoppet hade övergett mig för alltid."**

 

Jag tänkte på vad Maya hade sagt när hon upptäckte jag hade fastnat för Missy. _"Åt och drack som vanligt. Lydde instruktionerna utan entusiasm. Apatisk kan man säga."_

 

**"Sen i somras när du kom in i stallet kände jag hur något inom mig vaknade. Hoppet hade återvänt. Och samtidigt något mer som jag inte kan förklara. Jag visste på en gång att du skulle bli min människa. Jag lovade mig själv att aldrig överge dig. Jag skulle göra allt för att du inte skulle överge mig som mina förra ägare gjorde. Det var menat att vi skulle mötas Dani. Jag vet inte vad som väntar oss, men vi ska klara det tillsammans."**

 

Jag stod tyst i boxen. Sen gav jag henne en kram om halsen. "Men din stackare... Nu förstår jag varför du blev så rädd när jag lovade killarna. Och du kan slappna av, jag kommer inte att lämna Jorvik. Det är ingen på fastlandet som kommer sakna mig så jag behövs inte där. Jag ska skapa mig ett liv här."

Nu var det Missys tur att bli tyst. **"Är det ingen som kommer sakna dig där du kommer ifrån?"**

"Nope... Jag är familjens skamfläck kan man säga. Mina föräldrar är fastlandets mest kända advokater och alla förväntade sig att jag skulle följa deras steg, men jag började rida istället. Väl i stallet fick jag lära mig massor men jag hade ingen riktig vän. Hästarna fick bli mina vänner, men även de hade sina skötare och de var inte alltid så snälla... Jag var som ett spöke, drev runt och var utanför. Sen när jag flyttade hit kände jag för första gången att jag var välkommen i gänget."

 **"Förutom Bobcats kanske..."** fnissade Missy. "Där har du rätt! Men ja, jag kände mig behövd på alla ridläger och i övrigt. Och när jag och Justin hade vår picknick hoppades jag på att hitta kärleken, men nu är drömkillen borta..."

 **"Det förklarar lite varför du inte gillade sällskapet i början av sommaren, men alla ridlägerbarnen behövde ju dig! Och Justin, han hittade ju sin drömtjej aka dig. Har du försökt få tag på honom? Jag vet hur mycket han betydde för dig."** sa min häst mjukt.

"Du har rätt om sällskapet och Justin... Jag var inte ens säker på om jag fick vara med men jag tycker nu att det är rätt kul att vara en i gänget, även om jag fortfarande föredrar mitt egna sällskap. Och jag vet inte hur många gånger jag försökt ringa Justin men kommit fram till svararen... Han var som den storebror jag aldrig fick, jag är ensambarn och det innebär att jag inte har några syskon. Ibland har jag mardrömmar om när vi försökte stoppa honom... Han inser sitt misstag och försöker hoppa av båten men något stort och mörkt med tentakler håller honom tillbaka och jag kan inte nå honom..." Jag rös till. **"Vi ska hämta hem honom ok? Och tack för du berättade dina hemligheter när jag berättade mina."** sa Missy.

"Det var så lite så, vad gör man inte för sin bästa vän?"

 

Jag gav Missy en ny kram om halsen och hon böjde in huvudet så hon kramade mig på sitt sätt. Medan vi stod där kände jag frid i själen. Allt skulle lösa sig, kosta vad det vill.


	38. Dansa med vargar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det måste ha varit en konstig kör som hördes i GÅD den dagen, men jag kommer alltid ha kvar känslan av samhörighet med vargarna.

Ni vet de dagar man önskar att nåt skulle hända, om det så var minsta lilla grej, bara för att liva upp lite grann? En sån dag fick vi, och lite till. Jag och Missy skulle utforska GÅD och vi hade inte sett vad som fanns bortom Jaspers farm. Så vi styrde dit.

 

**"Inte jättemycket intressant här..."** sa Missy. Jag kunde hålla med. Ett bergsmassiv till höger och vänster om oss. Gyllenbladskogen syntes nedanför oss. Vägen ledde uppåt. "Nej, men jag kan se något staketliknande högst upp på kullen. Let's check it out!"

Vi skulle just trava sista biten när ett dovt morrande hördes. 2 vargar kom smygandes mot oss från sidorna och en tredje kom framifrån. Det var den största varg jag sett! Den hade en mörk fläck på bröstet och bitmärken över nosen. Jag misstänkte det var ledarvargen. Missy blev förlamad av skräck. Mitt hjärta dunkade vilt innanför revbenen. Ledaren kastade bakåt huvudet och ylade spöklikt. Från bergen såg jag fler gråa figurer komma springandes.

 

Jag blinkade till. Instinktivt höjde jag ena handen och ropade "Ha-wi!"

Ha-wi. Slå till.

 

Rosa blixtar sköt från handflatan och träffade de 3 närmsta vargarna. De föll till marken, oskadda men förvirrade. Jag såg vår chans. "SPRING!" vrålade jag. Missy var inte nödbedd, hon vände på en femöring och skenade till Jasper farm.

Jasper själv stod och lagade slangen när vi kom farande. "Milde himmel, vad har ni råkat ut för?" frågade han oroligt. "Vi blev bortjagade av vargar på Skuggåsen..."

"Kom in Dani, ni är helt skärrade. Missy kan beta utanför stugan, jag behöver klippa gräset ändå." sa Jasper skämtsamt. Väl inne böjd han på pumpasaft. "Lugnar nerverna. Berätta nu, vad för ärende hade ni dit upp?"

"Vi tänkte utforska GÅD lite mer och skulle rida upp till Skuggåsen men det gick ju sådär..." Jag rös till. "Bland det värsta jag varit med om..."

Jasper skakade på huvudet. "De har varit farliga de närmsta dagarna. I vanliga fall brukar de hålla sig borta från människor men jag vet inte vad som hänt dem. De kanske känner att något mysko pågår bakom grindarna till Kittelkärr och vaktar Skuggåsen extra noga?"

"Ok? Kittelkärr är ett senare problem, just nu måste varg-problemet lösas. Men hur?"

 

Jag gick genom alternativen i huvudet innan Jasper fick en idé. "Kolla med Linn i ridhuset, hon måste få ett överflöd av hundgodis nu när Techno är vakthund där!"

 

Briljant!

Jag tackade för saften och gick ut till Missy, som hade rensat ganska rent. "Du är lite som jag när det gäller aptit: äter och äter men jag blir inte en cm breddare." flinade jag. **"Väldigt kul... Jag blev ju smal under depressionen så jag måste lägga på mig lite. Vad för plan hade ni kokat ihop?"**

"Vi ska till ridhuset och fråga Linn om vi kan få hundgodis."

 

Missy började trava. **"Hoppas planen funkar, annars har vi problem..."**

"Samma här, jag vill inte att vargarna ska skadas för att vi ska kunna ta oss till Kittelkärr. Vad är det för ställe förresten?"

**"Jag hörde de andra hästarna prata om häxor och trolldom men jag har inte sett det så jag har ingen egentlig uppfattning."**

"Häxor och trolldom minsann. Undrar vad för blixtar jag sköt mot vargarna? Hoppas verkligen inte att jag måste använda dem igen, och att det blir värre för dem! Då menade jag att förlama dem för stunden, jag vill inte att de ska skadas rejält eller dö!" Paniken över att inte ha kontroll över det nya och okända höll på att ta över. Jag lyckades tvinga bort paniken. **"Lugn Dani, jag tror inte du kunnat döda dem. Jag tror att du börjar upptäcka dina Ödesryttar-krafter. Först portalen som förde bort oss från det fallande trädet och nu det här."**

"Kanske det men jag måste rådfråga druiderna. Jag vill som sagt inte att någon kommer till skada bara för att jag inte kan kontrollera min krafter!"

 

I ärlighetens namn var jag lite rädd för de rosa blixtarna. Om mina krafter vaknade i kristider, vad skulle det bli härnäst?

 

Väl i ridhuset fick jag en säck av hundgodis av Linn. Hon var bara glad att bli av med några kilo, stackars Techno skulle få magont av allt. En säck mindre var en tur till veterinären mindre.

 

Inga vargar mötte oss på Skuggåsen. **"Vart försvann de? Trodde de skulle köra bort oss igen!"**

"Ja du, men jag har en idé. Vad många inte vet om mig är att jag är ganska vass på att härma djur. Jag ska härma en varg och på så sätt lura ledaren att komma ner, i tron att jag är en utmanare om hans revir. Om något går fel, hämta Jasper."

Jag satt av, kupade händerna runt munnen som en tratt, och ylade. Inget svar. Jag ylade igen, och tjutet ekade över marken. Långt borta hörde jag svar. Vi såg en skugga komma rusandes. När den kom närmre såg jag att det var ledaren. Han morrade ilsket åt mig. Jag morrade mjukt tillbaka. Sen drog jag fram några godbitar ur fickan. Morrandet tystnade men vargen var på sin vakt.

"Såja... Fin varg..." viskade jag. Hela jag var spänd som en fiolsträng och hjärtat hamrade som en galning. Jag satte mig på huk, räckte fram godiset och tittade ner.

 

Jag vet inte hur länge jag satt på huk. Stövelskaften började skava i knäna, men jag vågade inte byta ställning. Det enda jag hörde var blodet som rusade. Tillslut kände jag tänderna mot handflatan när rovdjuret tog emot godiset. Jag andades ut. Jag visste inte ens jag hållit andan förrän jag kände lungornas krav på syre. Jag tittade upp.

Vargens bärnstensgula ögon mötte mina blå. En blick av samförstånd passerade mellan oss. Där och då visste jag att vargen inte skulle låta flocken anfalla oss, eller nån annan människa. Vargen tittade upp mot backen och sen på oss. "Vill du visa något? Ska vi följa med dig?" Han blinkade en gång och började sen gå. **"Är du säker på att det är en bra idé?"** frågade Missy osäkert. "Faktiskt ja. Han verkar lita på oss."

 

Med vargen i täten gick vi mot toppen. De andra vargarna höll sig på avstånd. Jag slängde åt de godis för att vara säker. Efter en halvtimme kanske hade vi nått toppen. Jag hade rätt från början, det var en grind jag såg. Men givetvis var den låst. Mina axlar sjönk. "Så mycket för ingenting... Men jag har fått en ny vän här. Tack vargen!" sa jag. Vargen tittade på oss. Sen skällde han en gång och resten av flocken samlade sig. Vargen satte sig framför mina fötter. "Jag ska ordna så ni får mat av olika människor så ni lär er att vi är snälla. Jag ska be Mistfalls rangers hjälpa mig. Men ni har mitt ord på att jag tänker inte låta någon av er bli skadade av en människa. Isåfall får den stackaren med mig att göra!"

Vargarna betraktade oss. Sen började ledaren yla. Men det lät inte hotfullt, utan mer avslappnat. Sen stämde en annan varg in. Och en till. Jag kunde inte låta bli att yla med jag också. Missy gnäggade så det ekade.

 

Det måste ha varit en konstig kör som hördes i GÅD den dagen, men jag kommer alltid ha kvar känslan av samhörighet med vargarna.


	39. Hot on your tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy skulle precis öka farten för att hinna in men då smällde grindarna igen. "Fan... Now what?" muttrade jag.

"Dani, kom till ridhuset så fort du kan, vi har lite ledtrådar om Justin! Eller rättare sagt om hans häst..." - Alex

"Inte långt borta, skyndar mig!"

Jag stoppade ner mobilen i fickan. "Snabba ryck kompis, vi ska möta Alex!"

**"Nåt om Justin?"**

"Mer om hans häst, Alex lär berätta mer!" sa jag manade på Missy.

 

Alex och hennes Tin-Can stod utanför ridhuset och väntade. Jag kunde se att de pratade genom fnysningar, blickar och Alex som pratade. "Ohoj! Här är vi!" ropade jag. Alex tittade upp. "Ohoj, bra att ni kom!"

Tin-Can och Missy hälsade på varandra innan vi blev allvarliga. "Såhär ligger det till: Igår hörde vi av en utsänd att Justins häst skulle hämtas och föras till någon för att förvandlas till en Mörkerhäst. Enligt den utsände skulle 'Mörkerryttaren Malumi' hämta hästen på en strand nånstans i GÅD under dagen. Jag har en gissning om vem denna Malumi kan vara men det tar vi en annan gång. Vi har placerat spanare lite här och var i GÅD; nedanför Scarecrow Hill, i Labyrintkusten, jag ska bevaka den södra Järngrinden härifrån och jag vill att du spanar nedanför championatet. Låter det som en plan? SÅ fort du ser något ovanligt talar du om det för mig så jag kan föra det vidare."

Jag nickade bestämt "Att spionera/spana är en av flera talanger jag har... Nåt mer jag ska tänka på?"

"Nix, se till att ni inte blir upptäckta." sa Alex. Hon knäppte med fingrarna och en punkt på min karta började glöda i orange. "Där vill jag ha er." Hon pekade på kartan.

 

Vi red genom grindarna, ner till utkiksplatsen och väntade. Jag erkänner att jag har tålamod som få men just nu var den väldigt kort. "Hade varit typiskt om de redan varit här och lämnat hästen... Och ännu mer typiskt att jag inte vet vad Justins häst heter!" mumlade jag. Missy tittade förvånat på mig. **"På full allvar?!"**

"Pinsamt men sant... När vi räddar honom måste han berä-" började jag säga men blev avbruten. **"Sch! Jag ser nåt!"**

En båt närmade sig stranden. I samma veva klev en figur ut från Gyllenbladskogen. Malumi, ryttaren jag mött 2 gånger. Båten hade bara 2 passagerare. En man från DC och en grå häst. Justins häst. De gick iland och jag såg mannen och Malumi säga något, men jag hörde inte vad. Sen skiljdes de åt. Mannen åkte tillbaka ut till havs medan Malumi satt upp på hästen och började skritta bort. "Vi måste skugga dem, men vi måste vara försiktiga!"

_"Alex! Malumi hämtade hästen nere hos mig! Jag ska följa efter dem!"_ sa jag. Missy började skritta efter ekipaget. _"Ok! Jag säger till de andra! Vi är nära om något går fel!"_ hördes Alex röst i mitt huvud.

 

Vi följde efter Malumi genom Gyllenbladskogen. uppför Skuggåsen och mot grindarna. Vargarna morrade misstänksamt mot dem, men ryttaren tittade bara på dem och de gick undan med svansen mellan benen. Mina stackars vänner!

Ryttaren gjorde halt precis framför den låsta grinden. Hon sa något, och grindarna svängde upp. Missy skulle precis öka farten för att hinna in men då smällde grindarna igen. "Fan... Now what?" muttrade jag. _"Dani! Vad ar du sett? Rendez-vous vid södra grinden nu!"_ Alex röst tonade ut från mitt huvud.

 

Ekipaget väntade på mig vid grinden. "Så, mästerspion Dani, vad har du sett?" frågade hon ivrigt. "En hel del..."

När jag var klar rynkade Alex pannan. "Ok, så grindarna låstes så fort de gick in. Och vi vet inte riktigt vad som finns på andra sidan. Verkar som att vi får bryta upp låset för att veta mer."

"Eller så frågar vi Jasper. Jag har känslan av att han borde veta något." Alex ryckte på axlarna. "Om du säger det så."

 

Tillsammans styrde vi mot Jasper och mot potentiella svar på frågor.


	40. No escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> När vi hade fångat Klaus förstod han att spelet var över. "Jag antar att mitt förflutna hann ikapp mig tillslut... Jag ska berätta allt."

Jasper kliade sig fundersamt i skägget när jag frågade om Kittelkärr. "Det var länge sen jag var där men jag ska försöka minnas... De grindarna brukar öppnas efter vintern, precis som här nere men vad jag minns låstes den norra grinden för över 10 år sen och inte öppnats sen dess."

 

Över 10 år sen?! Alex och jag tittade på varandra. "Men det var en fin plats..." Jasper tystnade. "Det var en lummig skog och vackert hus som ägdes av Klaus och hans fru, som jag inte minns vad hon heter..."

"Tacks snälla för att du berättade, vi fick veta mer än du anat." sa Alex tacksamt. Jasper log. "Ni är välkomna på pumpapaj när ni vill!"

 

"Du fortsätter mot Fiskebyn och frågar Klaus, jag stannar och vaktar grinden." sa Alex. "Deal!"

 

Klaus satt utanför sitt hus och putsade upp några skor. Men när jag frågade om sommarhuset blev han plötsligt nervös och rastlös. "Jag kom just på att jag har bråttom iväg, hej så länge!" Innan jag förstod vad som pågick satte han iväg så hatten nästan ramlade av. "Vad var det om?"

**"Ingen aning men vi måste fånga honom, han döljer uppenbarligen något!"**

 

Medan vi letade svor jag över att jag inte lagt Fiskebyn på minnet, det var så svårt att hitta honom! "Vi delar på oss, då har vi bättre chanser!" Sagt och gjort.

Efter 15 minuter hittade jag honom på en sidogata som ledde upp till fyren. "Missy, var redo vid fyren!"

**"On it!"**

 

När vi hade fångat Klaus förstod han att spelet var över. "Jag antar att mitt förflutna hann ikapp mig tillslut... Jag ska berätta allt."

Han skämdes ordentligt över sitt beteende, men jag var inte arg på honom. Jag kunde inte helt enkelt. "Jag och min fru hade en lycklig tid tillsammans, men hon började experimentera med hokuspokus och häxbrygder. En dag gick det för långt. Sommarhuset och bergsjön hade förvandlats till ett mörkt träsk och min fru hade förvandlats till en elak häxa. Jag kunde inget göra, hon var helt förlorad i häxkonsterna. Och du vill prata med henne?

Jag tror inte hon kommer lyssna på dig men du ska försöka, helt klart! Här får du Nyckeln, och om du lyckas få kontakt med henne så kan du hälsa henne att hon är välkommen hem!"

 

Av någon anledning ville jag inte rida tillbaka till Alex. Jag bestämde mig för att prova en sak. "Missy, du minns portalen från Hollow Woods?"

**"Svårt att glömma, hurså?"**

"Jag undrar..." Jag blundade och föreställde mig grinden. Något rörde sig inom mig, något som ville ut! Jag kände hur en storm av färger for runt. Jag tog kontroll över det rosa och bad det att öppna en genväg. Jag sa ett kommando "W'peh!" Min högerhand gjorde 3 cirklar i luften utan att min hjärna bad om det.

Framför hade en rosa portal visat sig. På andra sidan såg jag grindarna och Alex, som kikade förvirrat in. **"Tappa inte fokus Dani, jag går in nu!"**

"Yes..." Min röst lät avlägsen. Jag höll koncentrationen när Missy skrittade framåt. Ena sekunden var vi i Fiskebyn, i nästa var vi där. Jag tittade förvånat omkring oss. Bakom oss slocknade portalen. "Det funkade?! Wow!"

**"Snyggt Dani!"**

"Whoa! Vart kom ni ifrån?!" sa Alex med stora ögon. "Från Fiskebyn, duh!" retades jag. "Men portalen... Hur?"

"Bra fråga men nu har jag en grind att öppna."

 

Alex klev åt sidan i tyst häpnad. Jag låste upp och nu stannade grindarna öppna. "Jag fortsätter vakta här ifall du behöver hjälp."

"Blir bra, nu kör vi innan jag fegar ur." sa jag.


	41. Kan en prins rädda mig?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pi tystnade och fick ett drömmande uttryck. Men det försvann efter en sekund. Jag hann precis tänka "Ajdå..." innan det small till.

Hur jag ska beskriva Kittelkärr?

Kallt, blött, mörkt, kusligt.

 

Små ljusbollar flög passivt i luften. Och jag tror inte det var eldflugor. Vattnet nedanför plankorna bubblade. Jag vågade inte tänka på vad som skulle hända om man trampade fel. Lägre fram såg jag en liten stuga och jag kände lukten av något, jag visste inte av vad. Något som hörde hemma i ett träsk, den saken var säker. Syrsor spelade i träsket.

Efter en del meckande kom vi upp till stugan. Det lyste i fönstren, jag såg en figur stå böjd över en kittel och Justins häst inlåst i en bur. "Kom igen Dani, för Justins skull..." viskade jag-

 

Figuren vid kitteln rätade på sig och skrockade. Häxan Pi tittade roat på oss. Hennes hud var limegrön, naglarna långa och spruckna, hennes kläder förvånansvärt prydliga men ögonen glittrade av ondska. Modet jag kändes nyss försvann som en avlöning. "Så du tror att du kan komma hit och försöka få mig att göra som du vill? Du är bra rolig du. En förvandling kanske lär dig din läxa."

Hon började mässa en ramsa och i ren desperation slängde jag ur mig "Klaus saknar dig!"

 

Pi tystnade och fick ett drömmande uttryck. Men det försvann efter en sekund. Hon började om på ramsan och jag hann precis tänka "Ajdå..." innan det small till.

 

Där Missy nyss stod låg en käpphäst med My Little Pony-flätor i manen, och jag hade blivit en groda! Jag försökte skrika men det enda jag fick ur mig var ett kväkande. _"Alex! Ta mig tillbaka NU!"_

En rökpuff och jag var tillbaka hos Alex som tittade ner på oss. Ytterligare en smäll och jag var människa igen, och Missy stod bredvid Tin-Can som tittade förvånat på oss. "Ok, jag kan nog lista ut hur det gick till... Tur att förtrollningen inte varade så länge, hur mår ni?"

"Förutom att min andedräkt smakar döda flugor mår jag fint. Och Missy är ok, lite stel i kroppen." sa jag och reste mig. "Jag har aldrig längtat så mycket efter munskölj i hela mitt liv, bläää..."

"Ok, så häxan Pi är alltså Klaus fru och inte så samarbetsvillig. Rid till Vingården, leta upp Linda och fråga henne, hon borde veta något. Jag fortsätter att vakta grinden."

 

Mycket riktigt hittade jag Linda i biblioteket, vilket var ett vackert rum! Jag skulle lätt vilja ha ett eget! "Så ni försökte fråga Pi om Justins häst men det gick sådär? Oops... Men jag har läst om hur man "konverterar" en häxa till att bli snäll, minns bara inte vilken bok det stod i... Jag kollar upp Häxopedian om du letar upp varenda bok som har med häxor att göra och lägger dem på bordet."

Ungefär en halvtimme senare hade jag finkammat bokhyllorna i jakten på böcker om häxor. "Snyggt Dani. Om du tar några stycken kommer det gå lite snabbare för oss."

 

4 lästa böcker senare och jag hade hittat en del värdefull information, men ingen lösning. "Ge mig till imorgon att hitta fakta så syns vi här igen då. Syns Dani!"

 

**"Framgång?"** frågade Missy när jag gick ut från bibblan. "Japp, men Linda skulle läsa de andra. Nu tycker jag vi sätter kurs mot Valedale, Elizabeth tipsade mig om ett hus till salu där och jag funderar på att köpa det..."


	42. Scary Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Den här gången gick det lättare att öppna portalen. Jag såg Missy vakta utanför, men hon verkade oroad. Var det portalen eller det innanför grindarna som låg bakom oron?

 

Det var en trött Linda jag såg i bibblan. Rödsprängda ögon, trassligt hår och glasögonen på snedden. Hon tittade upp med sömnig blick och gäspade stort. ”Oss bokmalar emellan, du vet när man borde sova men man kan inte låta bli att läsa lite till, och lite till, och lite till… Och vips har halva natten gått!”

Jag skrattade igenkännande. ”Alltför väl… Vet inte hur många gånger jag somnat med boken i knät och lampan tänd…”

”De goda nyheterna är att jag hittat något! Lyssna på det här:

’Det enda sättet att bota en häxa från sin elakhet för alltid är att ge henne ett Gyllene Äpple att äta. Ju mer ont hon har gjort, desto svårare är det att motstå det. Men detta äpple växer på några få platser på Jorvik.’”

Jag tänkte efter. ”Hang on, jag plockade ju ett när Summerbreeze blev sjuk! Men det växte vid Äppellunden och jag tror inte den typen av äpplen kommer hjälpa Pi… Hmm…”

 

Linda nickade. ”Det finns en chans kvar. Det växer ett träd på toppen av Scarecrow Hill och om jag minns rätt växer det ett äpple där. Fast jag tror det lär krylla av vakter. Häxor är kända för att stoppa folk från att vända dem.”

”Vad kan gå fel?” sa jag kaxigt. Linda kvävde ett skratt. ”Självsäkra ord från flickan som blev förvandlad till en groda.”

 

Touché.

 

Tro tusan att grinden till Scarecrow Hill var låst också? **”Verkar som att Klaus gick extrema längder för att isolera GÅD från Pi.”** konstaterade Missy. ”No shit… Och det här låset ser annorlunda ut än de andra. Jag tänker anta att nyckeln är försvunnen för gott och då har vi kört fast i jakten på Justin. Fan!”

**”Men du, kan vi inte kolla med smugglarna om de har något? En bultsax kanske?”** Jag flinade. ”Du är ett geni med järnskor.”

Vi red ner till stranden och mot grottan. Den var tom när jag kikade in. Men jag såg en bultsax ligga på marken strax framför elden. ”Bingo! Och nu ska jag prova en sak som jag redan kan, men kanske göra mer: Hålla en portal öppen.”

Missy hajade till. **”Hur ska det gå till? Du har ju nyss lärt dig det! Och varför?”**

”Jag vet, men jag har ofta en tanke bakom. I det här fallet vill jag inte starta en karriär som tjuv, det räcker med att jag stal Thomas brev i somras… Vid Aideen, det vill jag inte göra om, det var så jobbigt… Vi gör såhär: du sticker tillbaka till grinden när jag hoppat av, jag ”lånar” bultsaxen och öppnar en portal, jag hoppar till dig, klipper upp låset och går genom portalen tillbaka till grottan, återlämnar bultsaxen och går genom portalen igen och sen öppnar vi grindarna.”

 

Missy galopperade uppför backen medan jag plockade upp bultsaxen, samlade tankarna och föreställde mig grindarna. ”W’peh.” Den här gången gick det snabbare att öppna portalen. Jag såg Missy vakta utanför, men hon verkade oroad. Var det portalen eller det innanför grindarna som låg bakom oron?

Ett kliv in och jag var på andra sidan. Det tog vartenda uns av koncentration för att hålla portalen öppen. Missy stod tyst och väntade, hon visste jag inte fick bli avbruten. Jag höjde bultsaxen och klippte upp låset. Sen tillbaka till grottan, lämna bultsaxen. Nu började jag känna hur mycket jag svettades, hur krävande magi kunde vara. ”Ok Dani, det är bara ett hopp kvar. Sen är det klart.” försökte jag peppa mig själv. **”Du klarar det här Dani!”**

 

Ett sista ryck och jag föll ihop framför Missy medan portalen slocknade. ”Holy smokes, vem kunde tro att magi kunde vara så tufft? Inte nog med att jag är slutkörd, jag är väldigt hungrig… Det där äpplet skulle sitta fint!”

**”Snyggt jobbat Dani, det där var imponerande! Och vi borde spara äpplet till Pi.”**

”Här är en fundering: Linda sa ju att ju mer ont häxan hade gjort, desto svårare var det för henne att motstå det. Men vad skulle hända om jag tog en tugga? Skulle äpplet smaka vidrigt eller underbart?”

**”Jag kommer fundera länge på det där…”**

 

När grindarna hade öppnats såg jag varför Missy var så orolig förut. Fågelskrämmor hade blivit förhäxade så de patrullerade på marken. Jag blev iskall inombords. "Missy, vad sägs om att inte komma för nära fågelskrämmorna?"

**"Bra plan."** Hon verkade lika rädd som jag. "De var inte många men vi får se upp ändå..."

 

Det gick bra att undvika dem fram tills vi skulle rida uppför backen. Då kom en fågelskrämma runt en kurva och skrämde livet ur oss. Jag hade varken tiden eller magin att öppna en portal, men Pis vakter var ett steg före oss. Den här kastade ut oss från Scarecrow Hill med mörk magi. Jag tror inte jag behöver förklara att vi var ganska rädda efteråt. "Ok, det där gick inte så bra... Jag tror de lär veta vilka vi är om vi försöker igen. Eftersom det är mörk magi som skapat dem så jag tror vi behöver ljus för att hålla dem borta. Mot Linda i biblioteket!"

**Author's Note:**

> Den här berättelsen kommer handla om min resa till att bli en Ödesryttare, få se om ni kan känna igen lite saker här och där, ni som känner mig väl... ;)


End file.
